Unleashed Memories
by kanari shinobu
Summary: Una casa ruinosa que oculta demasiados secretos. De casualidad (¿o destino?) llegas hasta allí y encuentras lo que jamás esperarías. ¿Qué tan real es todo esto? ¿acaso él es real o sólo un fantasma? Secretos y misterios que conducen hacia una persona. SasuNaru. AU. I'm Back
1. Primero

Hola~ ha pasado un tiempo (un tiempo muy largo, quizás demasiado largo xD) y si, soy la misma~ encontré por ahí los archivos, estaban tan sepultados en un cd que no lo creerían, y bien, decidí subirlos de nuevo y esta vez… terminarlos~

Si queda alguien por aquí de aquellos años, lo agradecerá, creo~ xD

Si es la primera vez que ves esto~ bienvenido~

Esto es yaoi, homosexualidad de por medio, hombres que se enamoran de hombres y todas esas cosas que ya se saben. Además es de mi fav de aquellos años, SasukexNaruto~

¿Qué más? Habrá unos cambios menores en la redacción, y quizás unos cambios en cuanto a trama, no serán reformas sustanciales ni nada, sólo algunos giros para mejorar c:

Sin más, los dejo con el fic

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben (?)

-guiones para diálogos

_ = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Primero**

-malditos estúpidos. Jamás debí dejar que me convencieran de venir aquí. No claro que no, el señor Naruto iba a ganar esa apuesta

Un chico maldecía por lo bajo a sus de amigos, susurraba preocupado un par de cosas con el fin de intentar quitarse el miedo que traía encima.

Un grupo de cuatro chicos estaban parados en una de las esquinas menos concurridas de la ciudad. Hace un par de cuadras atrás venían riendo y soltando unas cuantas bromas, pero a medida se acercaban a su destino las risas fueron disminuyendo.

-ya estamos aquí. Y como has perdido, procede a entrar.- le indicó uno de ellos dándole palmadas en la espalda como apoyándolo.

-aquí tienes la cámara.- otro le pasó una cámara de filmación.- capta todos los fantasmas que veas.

-bueno Naruto, nosotros te esperamos bajo ese farol.- un tercero indicó una farola que había calle abajo, muy lejos ahí

-vale

Estaba asustado, debía reconocerlo. Demasiado asustado.

Se hallaba frente a una de las casas más tétricas y lúgubres de la ciudad, ni siquiera se le podía llamar casa a una fachada reducida a escombros, aunque nadie que conocieran se había paseado por el interior como para decir cómo se encontraba allá adentro. Sin embargo los rumores entre los estudiantes se esparcían por todos lados: que los fantasmas, que habían visto un cadáver, que el hijo de la señora "no sé cuanto" entró a investigar y no salió nunca más y un largo etcétera que no era muy apropiado recordar ahora, pero sin quererlo se apilaban en el fondo de su cerebro.

Y eso no era todo, entre las múltiples historias que giraban en torno a esa residencia partían desde hace muchos años atrás, desde que una televisora muy importante de los años '70 grabó un par de documentales de fantasmas asegurando que estaba poblada de espíritus y otros seres de fantasías que todas las noches, a la medianoche, salían de su descanso y recorrían la casa creando espeluznantes sonidos.

Ahora ahí se encontraba, justo a la medianoche, gracias a una apuesta que había perdido; el castigo: pasearse durante toda la noche por esa casona en busca de los espíritus y por supuesto que debía llevar un registro, de ahí la cámara de vídeo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo.

Y como si fuera poco hacía frío que calaba los huesos y ni siquiera había luz eléctrica en ese sector, por ese motivo había escondido una linterna en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón con intención de usarla más adelante.

-avanza

Se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, miró a sus compañeros esperando que le dijeran que era una broma y que nunca le habrían entrar ahí en realidad. Pero eso nunca pasó.

Naruto tomó aire varias veces sólo para infundirse ánimos. El aire helado le lastimó la nariz. Más que asustado saltó la verja y se adentró en el antejardín de la casa. Vio que sus "amigos" corrían al lugar dónde se suponía lo esperarían y lo dejaban solo.

-malditos

Con manos temblorosas logró encender la cámara. Suspiró profundamente y empujó los resquicios de puerta para entrar. Por un tonto segundo en su cabeza pensó que una parvada de murciélagos saldría volando hacia su cara, así como pasaba en las películas.

Espero un par de segundos, pero nada más que aire rancio y algo de polvo se le vino encima.

-aquí vamos.

En el interior, tras la portezuela, había un largo corredor oscuro, podía adivinar que estaba alfombrado por la sensación de no estar pisando directamente en el suelo. Un olor a humedad se coló por su nariz (aguantó como pudo las nauseas), y el ruido de madera crujir le logró poner los rubios cabellos de punta.

Tal vez fuera un poco tarde para esto, pero lo reconocía: era un cobarde de primera... maldita haya sido la hora en que aceptó el castigo de esa apuesta, malditos una vez más sus amigos que lo obligaron sabiendo lo asustadizo que era. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué lo había aceptado si nunca había ganado algo en su vida?. Naruto se puso nervioso. Rebuscó la linterna en el bolsillo de su pantalón, enredándose con audífonos, papales de golosinas y basura. A duras penas sacó la linterna y mucho más le costó encenderla.

La tenue luz apenas se hacía notar en las tinieblas... oh, Dios ¡aquello era espantoso!... aunque más espantoso eran las silueta sin forma de los personajes que se dibujaban en los cuadros de las paredes. Fue una mala idea iluminar las paredes.

Naruto pensó que debía haberse puesto un sweater más grueso, porque sentía un frío terrible a pesar de que por su frente caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

-es solo una casa vacía, es solo una casa vacía.- se repitió en susurros apenas audibles, tratando de alentarse, pero los crujidos y las voces lejanas de unos cuantos grillos lo ponían aún más tenso. Lo peor de todo es que en algún lugar que se escuchaba algo como un batir alas.- que no sean murciélagos.- su voz salió como un silbido agudo.

Las puertas se sucedían a lo largo de aquel pasillo y no se atrevía abrir ninguna; varias veces tuvo que girar... aquello ya se estaba pareciendo a un laberinto. El pasillo se hacía eterno, más parecía un túnel que otra cosa, pues se iba oscureciendo más mientras avanza. Y su respiración se hizo más agitada sin motivo aparente y Naruto comprendió lo que quería decir la expresión "tener el corazón en la boca".

Cuando por fin finalizó el corredor se encontró con otra puerta que sorprendentemente estaba en mejor estado, de hecho, la madera se veía pulida y hasta brillante bajo el resplandor de la linterna. Una suave melodía que no había percibido antes llegó hasta a él y un poquito de luz se escapaba por el resquicio de la dichosa puerta.

Se le vinieron a su cabeza todas esas malas palabras que había escuchado de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo...?.- se preguntó. En ningún momento había notado esa claridad. Sintió más temor aún, los deseos de deshacer todo el camino le hicieron retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Podía darse media vuelta ahora y rogar por no perderse en ese laberinto de puertas y retratos horrendos.

Inventaría una excusa, pondría fantasmas con esos tutoriales de _Youtube_ y confirmaría que era cierto, y quedaría como un hombre valiente a pesar de no querer traspasar esa puerta.

Pero…

- ¿un... piano?- ahora era la curiosidad que luchaba por abrirse paso.

La melodía de un piano, apacible y serena, le invitaba a continuar. Un pedacito de su cerebro le gritaba que eso era improbable, irracional y que lo que había allí definitivamente era al raro, pero no lo escuchó. Naruto escuchó a la parte que le decía que siguiera adelante.

Algo así como un impulso le llevó abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto:

Le recibió una estancia amplia repleta de tantas velas que parecía estar iluminada por una ampolleta de máxima potencia, decorada con muebles y jarrones de finísimos detalles que destellaban bajo la luz cálida; justo en medio de la habitación había un piano de cola, sonando, creando esa maravillosa melodía. Una ventana entreabierta hacía flotar fantasmalmente una cortina, larga y con muchos detalles, que se repetían en las múltiples ventanas de la habitación.

Todo eso era tan estúpido y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Dio un paso y una sensación de calidez lo invadió.

Naruto sostuvo la cámara y comenzó a grabar aquello.

Era precioso, como salido de una película de época de esas de los domingos. Los tapices, las paredes y los cuadros, un conjunto, en palabras de su profesora de arte, "_vraiment charmant_"; no se parecía en nada al tétrico corredor que le antecedía.

¿Era preocupante que no se parecieran en nada?, ¿los de la televisora vieron algo así hace años? A Naruto le importó poco y con cuidado se acercó al piano, enorme y negro, brillante a la luz de las velas...

-¿Qué cree que hace?

El gritó que pegó y el ruido de la cámara al caer apagaron un poco la voz que le habló en ese instante. El corazón le latió a mil por hora.

Una voz que le habló. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, como si con eso pudiera impedir que otro grito se le escapara. Naruto sintió su pulso disparado bajo sus dedos.

Planes de escape, muertes horribles, la noticia de su desaparición y todo lo demás pasó por su cabeza como un flash. Las piernas le tiritaban demasiado y no despegó la vista del suelo.

-tranquilícese.- un hombre habló de nuevo.

Había un hombre de apariencia joven, que se levantó de la banquilla y fue a pararse a su lado.- ¿se encuentra bien?

Aquella voz amable le hizo agitar el cabeza, aturdido: ¿Qué había pasado?

Cierto. El susto de muerte.

-si.- se apresuró a coger la cámara y vio que sus manos temblaban más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Además de que la videograbadora estaba completamente arruinada, varias partes se le habían quebrado con el golpe.- me mataran por esto

Naruto sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

-como se encuentra en perfectas condiciones; está en la facultad de explicarme porque ha entrado en mi hogar de esa forma

-lo siento mucho, yo...

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos evaluando la situación. ¿Qué había pasado?

Todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento se movió como una película a alta velocidad en su cabeza, intentó asimilarlo, pero era más complicado de lo que creía.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano enfocó la vista en la cara del hombre y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un joven –estaba seguro de que no tendría más años que él– era muy pálido y tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo para su gusto, y, a pesar de donde se encontraban o de lo que podía esperar, vestía con una sencilla camiseta y un jeans desteñido.

Naruto pensó en cómo preguntar algo inteligente.

-¿Quién eres?

-es de mala educación preguntar sin presentarse antes

-lo siento, soy Naruto.- le tendió la mano y el contrario aceptó el gesto. Una especie de corriente eléctrica le obligó a soltarse de inmediato de esa piel tan fría.

- Sasuke Uchiha, un placer. Ahora explíqueme que hacía aquí, Naruto

-pues...

Parecía un tarado tratando de hablar, no podía completar una frase sin que su cabeza se echara a pensar lo opuesto. Había algo que no encajaba, ese tipo hablaba como un abuelo... aunque, pensándolo bien, nada allí encajaba: hace un rato estaba en una casa ruinosa y ahora en medio de un magnífico salón

-perdí una apuesta.- explicó Naruto, sacando pensamientos de su mente.- y mis amigos me hicieron venir hasta aquí para averiguar si esta casa estaba embrujada.

La risa de Sasuke, encantadora pero con un dejo de burla le hizo sonrojar. Se sintió tan tonto.

-¿embrujada? Pensé que esos eran cuentos para asustar a los niños. Y dígame, señor Naruto, ha encontrado algún fantasma

-ninguno.- balbuceó aún más avergonzado.

-señor Naruto, si aún se anima a cazar ánimas, puede recorrer mi casa a sus anchas.

-gracias. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Naruto sabía que lo que diría a continuación confirmaría su estupidez y estaría fuera de todo lugar, pero ¿qué cosa no lo estaba en ese lugar?

-dígame.- el extraño le miró curioso.

-¿podría dejar de tratarme de usted... y quitar el señor?, no estoy acostumbrado

Era una petición ridícula, pero se sentía extraño si le hablaban con tanta… exageración.

-por supuesto. Si voy a llamarle tan familiarmente, entonces a vuestro servidor solo llámale por su nombre: Sasuke

-claro.- asintió extrañado. De seguro sus amigos le querían gastar una broma, pero ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Se quedó mirando a Sasuke, había algo extraño en él.- ¿vives aquí?

-desde mi niñez

Extraño se quedaba corto.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-un momento.- hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole algún lugar a Naruto, éste le miró extrañado; como no respondía con movimientos sutiles lo asió del brazo y lo condujo hasta unos divanes.- si vamos a conversar deberíamos hacerlo en un lugar apropiado, no de pie en medio del salón. Me has preguntado por mi edad, tengo diecinueve años, y ¿su edad?

-dieciséis

-un poco joven para salir a estas horas.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces. Existía la posibilidad de que sólo estuviera soñando todo eso, ¿verdad?

Después de meditarlo un poco decidió seguir adelante y conversar.

-estoy acostumbrado a salir tarde. ¿Vives solo?

-así es. Mi familia ha partido antes que yo

-¿a dónde han ido?.- Naruto pareció confuso, además que le costaba encontrar palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a Sasuke. Su forma de hablar le turbaba un poco.

-temo que me has malinterpretado. Mi familia ha fallecido, descansan eternamente.

-lo siento

-te disculpas demasiado.

-lo siento.- repitió agachando la cabeza. Había algo en aquel chico que le ponía nervioso. Tal vez el hecho de estar en una supuesta casona encantada entablando conversación con un amable desconocido.- ¿tú eras el del piano?

-te refieres así yo era el que estaba tocando.- Naruto asintió.- si, tuve la suerte de aprender a ejecutar tan maravilloso instrumento

-tocas bien

-muchas gracias por el cumplido

-no es por ser desconsiderado, pero ¿podrías tocar algo?

-creo que no será posible, no hoy.

-ah, claro, bueno, sólo decía

-sin ser impertinente te pediría que volvieras a tu hogar, es demasiado tarde, tal vez temprano pues ya falta menos para el amanecer. Tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti

-claro.- murmuró algo desanimado, se estaba divirtiendo, incluso si era una broma de los tarados de sus amigos.

-no te apenes, puedes volver más tarde si gustas

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto, no hay muchas visitas y es un poco tedioso hablar conmigo mismo.

-gracias.- Naruto asintió no estando muy seguro.- ¿a qué hora...? ¿A qué hora estaría bien que volviera?

- alrededor de las ocho de la tarde. ¿Te es posible?

-si

-muy bien, ve a descansar. Te estaré esperando en este mismo salón.- Naruto asintió cuna vez más.- hasta luego. Que descanses

-hasta luego.- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Atolondrado y entumecido, Naruto se dirigió hasta la puerta, no sin antes coger la cámara rota para llevársela consigo, cruzó ese maravilloso umbral y dio otra vez con el maloliente pasillo; miró hacia atrás, como asegurándose que todo había sido real, Sasuke estaba allí haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Corriendo cruzó el corredor hasta dar con la salida.

Sea lo que sea lo que pasó allá adentro, mañana sería tiempo para pensarlo.

Continuará...

Si esto ya lo ha leído antes ( y lo recuerda) notará que hay algunos cambios c:, no muchos pero los hay.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones pretendo hacerlas, por lo menos, una vez a la semana~ ya que está escrito hasta el capítulo 15 por lo menos (esto de para largo, lo advierto) y sólo tengo que corregir y guiar hacia el final.

Un gusto volver por estos lares y nos estamos leyendo

Un abrazo.


	2. Segundo

Ya~ ya vuelta de semana, tuve un buen finde así que estoy contenta(?) y más contenta aún por sus revs~ me emocionaron mucho, sobre todo saber que eran lectoras de cuando esto estaba recién publicado c: (o sea, hace unos 5 años atrás más o menos ;n;) gracias chicas 3

**_Disclaimer:_** esta parte ya se la saben (?)

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

**_Unleashed Memories_**

**Segundo**

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste a la cámara?

-nada

Naruto acababa de entregar la cámara de vídeo a su amigo.

La noche anterior con el susto de encontrar a Sasuke allí se le había caído y se le había quebrado el lente, aparte de haberse roto una que otras partes que eran de plástico

-¿Cómo que nada? Naruto... ¡mis padres me matarán por esto!.- exclamó el chico dueño de la dichosa cámara

-lo siento...

-me debes una cámara. Son 520 dólares

-pero yo no tengo tanto dinero

-no es mi culpa, tu la rompiste y me la pagas. ¿Alcanzaste a grabar algo siquiera?

-bueno... no sé

-¿había algo extraño?.- preguntó otro chico recién llegado, sentándose sobre la mesa en que estaban ambos

-nada. Adentro me encontré con un chico, conversamos un rato y luego me fui a mi casa.- explicó Naruto recordando a Sasuke

-¿un chico?

-si, era muy amable y sabía tocar el piano

-¿viviendo en esa casa?.- le insistieron sus compañeros, incrédulos. Era un poco difícil creer que en esa casa y en esas condiciones pudiese vivir alguien.

-claro, sólo esta derruida por fuera, por dentro está toda intacta

-ya, para con la broma

-es verdad.- dijo Naruto, preguntándose porque sus amigos pensaban que estaba bromeando.- te digo que lo vi

-escuché una vez que un grupo de amigos fue a esa casa a buscar fantasmas.- comenzó el chico que estaba sentado sobre la mesa, acomodándose sus gafas.- el lugar se veía mal, dijeron que estaba completamente podrido, pero que justo a la media noche empezó a sonar una música muy bonita. Ellos buscaron de dónde provenía y llegaron a una sala que estaba justo en el centro de la casa y...

-¿y qué?.- preguntaron los otros dos expectantes

-pues no lo sé. Pero se dice que vieron algo que los dejó completamente choqueados; que salieron corriendo de esa casa y nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema

-ya ¿y dónde escuchaste eso?.- preguntó el dueño de la cámara

-¿recuerdas a esos chicos de los cursos superiores?

-¿Cuáles?.- preguntó Naruto intrigado. Si bien no hablaba con alumnos de otros cursos, quiso enterarse, quizás algún día podía encontrarlos y preguntarles que vieron.

-¿los que sufrían ataques de pánico durante las clases, los que intentaron suicidarse y todo eso?

-exacto.- el chico se acomodó las gafas una vez más.

-cuentos.- susurró molesto Naruto. Era cosa de sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta que sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo, ¿verdad?... ¿o no?

Bien, él había entrado a esa casa y había comprobado en el buen estado en el que se encontraba, también había conocido al dueño de casa, un joven muy amable de nombre Sasuke. Punto final.

-¿Qué dices, Naruto?

-que ahí viene el profesor.

Los alumnos corrieron cada uno a su lugar. El chico guardó su cámara rota en la mochila; el otro se bajó de la mesa y Naruto sacó su cuaderno y trató de concentrarse en las clases. Y aunque lo intentó, cierta invitación lo tenía intranquilo

xXx

-no, esto no

Naruto se sacó la chaqueta que se había puesto y la arrojó en algún lugar de la habitación.

Estaba nervioso. Se había pasado todo el horario de clases pensando en la invitación que le había hecho Sasuke, lo mismo en el almuerzo con sus padres y mientras hacía la tarea... aunque, si se detenía a pensar, no era gran cosa: era una simple propuesta para conversar un rato, algo así como una "cita".

Cita, esa palabra era la que lo ponía de los nervios.

Cita. Aquella palabra era la culpable de que tuviera medio ropero afuera buscando que ponerse, ¿en qué otro momento hubiese pasado una cosa así por su cabeza? Era descabellado que llevara dos horas poniéndose una y otra vez distintas prendas para sentirse parte de aquel magnífico salón de la vez pasada y también era descabellado que no despegara la vista del reloj que ya le anunciaba que le quedaba una hora y media para ir caminando hacia la casa de Sasuke.

Se sintió estúpido. La vez anterior había ido con su simple chamarra, su nada particular pantalón de escuela y sus poco fantásticas zapatillas de deporte. ¿Y ahora le preocupaba el look?

-esto es frustrante.- suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo en medio de toda la ropa desperdigada, parecía un pajarito en medio de su nido.

Tres golpes sonaron en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿puedo pasar?

-adelante

-¿Qué ocurre?.- un hombre de unos cuarenta años entró en el cuarto arrastrando los pies y se sentó en la cama.

-pues... .- como le explicaba si ese hombre nunca entendía nada.- esta noche saldré

-¿otra vez? ¿Anoche a qué hora llegaste?

-cerca de la una.- mintió Naruto a su padre, sin mirarlo.

Nunca habían tenido relaciones y podía asegurar que su relación estaba basada en 80% de mentiras, y no sólo de parte de Naruto.

Las cosas no habían marchado bien desde que tenía memoria, peleas, imposiciones, mandatos, todos sin razón, los llevaron a un ambiente de desconfianza que parecía imposible recuperar.

-ah, bueno, hoy trata de estar aquí antes de la medianoche

-vale

-¿Dónde vas?.- se acercó y le quitó el rebelde cabello rubio de la frente.

Naruto sabía que no le interesaba en verdad y que todo era parte de una rutina prácticamente ensayada.

-A la casa de... de un amigo

-ok.- el hombre asintió lentamente.- se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes todo tu ropa tirada?

-estaba buscando algo que ponerme

Naruto sintió que los ojos azules de su padre se posaban justo en su cara. Aquello nunca sucedía, a menos que preguntara sobre _ese_ tema

-¿estás seguro que es un amigo y no una amiga?

.- odiaba cuando empezaba a hablar de esas cosas, odiaba profundamente las ideas que se escondían en la cabeza de sus familiares.- es un amigo.- aseguró después de un rato con voz firme

-¿seguro? No te estarás desviando

-papá, no digas esas estupideces.- río ante la ocurrencia de su padre, aunque en su interior no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

-si quieres una opinión deberías preguntarle a tu mamá. ¡Cielo!.- exclamó el hombre para llamar a su esposa. Al poco rato una mujer de su misma edad se asomó a la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?

-tu hijo va a salir esta tarde y no sabe que usar.- rió levantándose para dejar a Naruto con su madre

El chico soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué justo hoy sus padres decidieron prestarle atención?

-¿es cierto eso?.- preguntó entrando en la habitación. Naruto asistió.- ¿es alguna fiesta? ¿Con alguna... amiga?

-no, es una reunión con un amigo.- intentó explicar.

Sus padres tenían cierta fijación con el tema de las novias, y a Naruto poco le importaba el hecho de no conseguir novia, él mismo creía que era muy joven para esa clase de cosas y tenía otras cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

-¿entonces por qué no sabes que usar?... no me digas que estas saliendo con...

-no, mamá.

A parte del tema de las novias estaba el visible temor de los padres de ver a su hijo envuelto en una relación de carácter homosexual. Aquel parecía ser su mayor miedo e insistían en confirmar que no era cierto, pero como no tenía novia ni nada parecido le era más difícil convencerlos.

-lo que sucede es que la casa de mi amigo es más o menos elegante, y no me gustaría llegar con cualquier facha.- explicó finalmente, doblando un poco de ropa.

-ah, eso. Pues podrías ponerte un pantalón de tela y esa chaqueta negra que te queda bien.

-gracias.- Naruto se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar la ropa que le había dicho su madre. Rogando internamente para que se fuera pronto de su habitación.

-que te vaya bien y vuelve temprano.- la mujer salió del cuarto.

El rubio hizo una mueca imitando las últimas palabras de su madre y comenzó a desvestirse para luego ponerse una camisa blanca y los pantalones de tela negros; cogió la chaqueta y corrió al baño para mirase al espejo y comprobar cómo lucía.

Se sintió tan estúpido y adolecente. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto algo como eso? Volvió a su cuarto y cambio el pantalón por unos jeans negros, sintiéndose de inmediato más cómodo.

Consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca: quince minutos para las siete

-no creo que se moleste si llego antes.- susurró mientras salía de su casa, muy contento-

-¡llega antes de las diez!.- le gritó su madre una vez estuvo fuera

-como si se dieran cuenta...

Naruto salía casi todas las noches y volvía cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, estando despierto a las ocho listo para irse a la escuela. Dormía poco y ya estaba más que acostumbrado, sus notas no eran bajas pero tampoco altas, sociabilizaba con un grupo reducido de compañeros de clases y en su casa se comportaba tranquilo para que sus padres no le prestaran más atención de la poca que ya le daban. No era el mejor estilo de vida, pero era lo que lo mantenía tranquilo.

Caminó a paso lento por las calles mirando el cielo que de a poco se iba tornando más oscuro.

xXx

Estaba de nuevo parado allí, saltó la reja que separaba la casa del exterior (agradeció internamente haberse cambiado a los jeans) y con cuidado empujó la ruinosa puerta; estaba seguro de que si la empujaba más fuerte esta no resistiría y quedaría convertida en polvo y astillas. Se adentro por el tétrico corredor aguantándose todas las sensaciones desagradables que le producía, concentrándose en que al final de éste estaría el encantador salón.

A punto de alcanzar la puerta que buscaba, una suave risa femenina lo detuvo en seco. Anduvo los tres pasos que lo separaban de la entrada y se apoyó contra ella con la intención de escuchar algo. ¿Quién más estaba allí?

-Naruto, ¿eres tú?

La voz de Sasuke lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo y se decidió a entrar

-siento llegar tan temprano.

La estancia estaba tal cual como la recordaba, Sasuke sentado al piano como ayer... la única diferencia radicaba en la muchacha que estaba sentada en una silla alta cerca del piano. Era una mujer joven de larguísimo cabello castaño lustroso, enorme y expresivos ojos color miel, pero sobre todo, lo más llamativo de todo es que iba vestida solo con un camisón largo casi transparente y descalza.

-eso no es problema, Naruto.- Sasuke se levantó para ir en busca del chico que seguía de pie en la entrada.- adelante.- le tomó de la mano para hacerlo ingresar.- toma asiento.- le guió hasta el mismo diván en el que había estado ayer y se ubicó justo en medio de los dos presentes.- ¡ah!, Kaoru-san, le presento a un amigo, Uzumaki Naruto

La joven se bajó de un saltito de la silla y se acercó al rubio.

-un placer conocerle, Naruto-san.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y extendió su mano presentándole el dorso de ésta.

-igualmente.- algo confuso por la acción estrechó la delicada mano de la chica y ésta soltó una risa cristalina.

Por un momento la chica le recordó a esas populares estampas de hadas que coleccionaban las chicas en primaria.

-Sasuke-san, será mejor que me retire.- se dirigió al aludido e hizo una nueva reverencia que sacudió sus cabellos graciosamente.

-adelante. Puede quedarse en el cuarto que le preparé

-muchas gracias, Sasuke-san. Buenas noches.- con una última inclinación la mujer se retiró del salón con sus vestimentas ondeando tras ella.

Sasuke se deslizó hasta el diván y se ubicó al lado del rubio.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

-bueno.- Naruto seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había ido la joven, no muy seguro si había estado allí o no.

-¿hay algo malo con Kaoru?

-no, nada.- se avergonzó otra vez. Estaba pensando en quien era esa chica, porque le parecía tan irreal.

-ella es muy hermosa

-si.- farfulló un poco molesto, no tenía muy claro el porqué, pero lo estaba.

-ella está de paso por la ciudad. Es hija de unos amigos de mis padres y por hospitalidad la he alojado en mi casa

Naruto se sintió algo extraño recibiendo explicaciones de Sasuke ¿Porqué esas eran explicaciones, verdad? Pero no eran esa clase de explicaciones que se daban a… no, calma. Intentó concentrarse desesperadamente en otra cosa.

-hoy te ves muy bien. Has venido vestido diferente de ayer

-gracias... es que me sentía algo incómodo, ya sabes, por la decoración y todo esto

-Que aquello no sea un tema que te preocupe. Puedes venir como desees, como a ti te parezca apropiado

.- le sonrió a Sasuke, y este le sonrió de vuelta con un gesto discreto.

-me gusta tu sonrisa

-gracias.- dijo enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo y más cuando oyó la risa de Sasuke

-ayer te disculpabas tanto y hoy agradeces mucho. ¿Qué harás mañana?

-¿mañana?

-por supuesto, ¿acaso mañana no vendrás?

-yo... .- ¿también lo estaba invitando para el día de mañana? Se sintió emocionado con solo pensarlo

-discúlpame. Te estoy invitando sin siquiera saber si tienes alguna clase compromiso para el día de mañana

-no. No tengo nada que hacer.- se apresuró a decir. Esa oportunidad no la podía perder.- es que me sorprendí

-me alegro de aquello. Si no es mucho agobiarte y no es mucho pedir: ¿desde qué hora puedes estar aquí?

-pues...- sus manos empezaron a temblar entre las de Sasuke.- primero tengo que ir a la escuela, me desocupo como a las tres

-me parece bien. Entonces tendré que disponer de la sala del comedor

-no es necesario. Me toca almorzar en el colegio

-te estoy convidando a comer. Es de mala educación rechazar una invitación hecha en la misma casa del anfitrión.- dijo con suavidad

-está bien.

Asintió un poco mareado. Era el primer amigo que hacía fuera de la escuela y ahora estaba invitándole a comer.

-disculpa mi imprudencia, vuelvo a disponer de ti sin conocer tus compromisos previos. De todos modos si es un inconveniente para ti...

-no, ya lo decidí.- sonrió sintiéndose feliz

-muchas gracias. Hace un rato mencionaste que estabas en el colegio. ¿Cómo es?

-un poco cansador. Eso de ir todos los días tan temprano

-¿todos los días?

-claro. ¿Tú no estudias?

-por supuesto que estudio. Tengo una gran biblioteca llena de libros que puedo leer y estudiarlos a gusto

-¿eres autodidacta?

-supongo que se podría ver de esa forma. Considero que aprendo más a solas que con un tutor, aunque a veces no tengo con quien discutir mis puntos de vista.- se encogió de hombros

-mmm... ¿puedo entrometerme un poco?

-¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?- Naruto asintió.- adelante

-¿nunca sales de aquí?

-no hace falta. No tengo intenciones de abandonar mi hogar, tengo todo lo que deseo y lo que no poseo llega por casualidad... o por iniciativa propia.- apretó un poco las manos que yacían entre las suyas. El rubio se sonrojó al comprender sus palabras

-claro.- Naruto, nervioso, quitó sus manos de las de Sasuke y las apoyó sobre su regazo, casi ocultándolas bajo su chaqueta.

-¿ya te has retirado de la cacería de fantasmas?

-No... eso es una estupidez

-pues no se me ocurre ningún otro buen motivo para que hagas un recorrido por mi casa y la conozcas

-¡me encantaría conocerla!

-entonces tenemos el motivo.- se levantó e hizo una gesto para que Naruto lo siguiera.

Lo sacó de aquel salón llevándolo hasta una puerta que no había notado antes; al traspasarla los recibió un espacio que conducía hacía dos lugares: una escalera hacia a la planta alta y un hermoso arco de madera que daba paso al comedor

-por aquí.- le hizo pasar hacía el comedor.- este es el refectorio familiar, claro que hace mucho que no se hace uso de él

Dieron una vuelta alrededor de la mesa. Naruto se sentía como en un museo, admirando cada una de las piezas que allí se exhibían, cada objeto atraía su atención y se moría por fotografiar y preguntar; finalmente una enorme lámpara que pendía del techo justo en medio llamo su atención

-¿esa lámpara porque brilla tanto?.- estaba al tanto de que en esa casa no había corriente eléctrica, pero parecía un farol tan luminosa que estaba

-brilla de esa modo porque está fabricada en cristal puro, y el tallado ayuda a la reflexión de los colores

-es fantástico.- no se podía creer que ahí no había alumbrado.- ¿Sasuke? ¿Aquí no hay corriente?

-¿te refieres a la electricidad?

-sip

-ah, pues no hay. ¿Para qué usarla si puedo prescindir del hada electricidad? ¿No lo crees mejor así? Unas cuantas velas y un buen diseño pueden reemplazarla a la perfección.

-estoy demasiado acostumbrado a la electricidad, ya sabes, la tv, el pc, la radio, la luz, el refrigerador, el microondas

-hay vida sin esos inventos. Y si te soy sincero no conozco a ninguno de esos, salvo la radio, pero no me gusta

-me recuerdas a los Amish

-¿a quién te refieres?

-a esos tipos que viven como a la antigua, aunque son como campesinos. El otro día pasaron un documental por la tele

-interesante

-esto... .- al voltearse pudo observar un cuadro en el que se veía a una mujer vestida con kimono sentada en un trabajado asiento de madera o de metal, y tras ella había un hombre con levita de presencia y mirada altiva.

-son mis padres.- confirmó Sasuke al ver que el chico se había detenido frente a la pintura.

-te pareces mucho a ellos

-eso nunca me lo habían dicho

-tienes algo de la mirada de tu papá y la forma de tu cara y de tus ojos son como los de tu mamá. Ella era muy guapa

-era una mujer muy dulce y equilibrada. Vamos.- cogió la mano de Naruto y lo condujo otro lugar, un poco apurado.- esta es la sala de estar

Era una estancia amplia, rodeada de sofás y divanes, ricamente alfombrado y decorado, habían muchos más cuadros representando paisajes, se repetían las lámparas de cristal y las flores se amontonaban en los jarrones de cada mesita

-también es precioso. Aunque pensé que donde estaba el piano era la sala

-no, ese es el salón de música. La casa tiene muchas habitaciones. ¿Quieres ir al patio?

-ok, pero antes, una pregunta

-adelante

-si la casa esta así por dentro, ¿Por qué la fachada está en tan mal estado?

-no lo sé, la última vez que la vi lucía igual que siempre.- Sasuke le miró confundido, pero Naruto le devolvió la mirada aún más desconcertado.

-y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vista?

-la semana pasada

-no puede haber cambiado tanto en una semana. Parece que llevara años abandonada, igual que el antejardín y el pasillo de la sala de música tampoco se ve muy bien

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a ese olor a humedad y la cantidad de polvo en el aire, lo mal que se ve y lo poco iluminado

-se me hace raro. Eso que dices no es cierto, me extraña, pues no creo que tú seas alguien que le guste usar la mentira. Asiento, por favor.- Le indicó una de las sillas que había allí.

-gracias.- levantó su mirada: estaban en un cenador rodeado de hiedras y enredaderas, afuera el patio estaba lleno de árboles y jardineras rebosantes de flores, iluminado solo por las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando unos lejanos grillos y le murmullo de algún ave nocturna. Todo les ofrecía un hermoso paisaje a pesar de estar en la mitad de la noche y con un completo desconocido; Naruto se deleitaba viendo cada uno de los detalles de lo que allí había, nunca se había encontrado tan a gusto y nunca el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido el tiempo a pesar de estar haciendo nada. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando las manos de Sasuke se enredaron con las suyas

-tus manos están frías

-es que está un poco fresco

-me permites.- pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del menor y lo atrajo un poco a su cuerpo.

Naruto se sintió extraño. Era algo que estaba pasando muy rápido, ayer lo conocía y hoy lo abrazaba, pero la sensación reconfortante que lo envolvía parecía venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Era una impresión extraña, porque empezaba a creer que podía reconocer el perfume de Sasuke o sus formas.

-tu también estás helado.-dijo al percibir lo fría que estaba la camisa que llevaba Sasuke- creo que será mejor que vayamos dentro

-por supuesto.- se puso de pie de inmediato y como ya le era costumbre hizo un gesto para que el rubio lo siguiera al interior de la casa.- no es por ser impertinente, Naruto, pero ya es pasada la medianoche y sería bueno que fueras a tu hogar a descansar

-tienes razón.- ¿Por qué el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido en aquella casa? Quería quedarse un ratito más... .- antes que me vaya... ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

-encantado

-toca algo... en el piano

-¿algo especial que quieras escuchar?.- preguntó deteniéndose para abrirle la puerta

-cualquier cosa está bien. Solo quiero oírte tocar

No tenía muchas ideas sobre música clásica o algo así; las bandas que le gustaban eran muy diferentes de las que le gustaban al común de la gente.

-muy bien, será todo un honor.- cogió la mano de Naruto para llevarlo hasta el salón de música. Una vez allí lo ubicó a su lado en el banquillo del piano; Sasuke paseó sus dedos por las teclas, como decidiéndose que tocar.- Schumann ¿está bien?

-Sí, sea quien sea

Sasuke sonrío y una composición suave y profunda comenzó a sonar. Con maestría deslizaba sus dedos por las suaves teclas y Naruto parecía embelesado, poco le faltaba para ponerse en pie y dejarse llevar por la hermosa melodía, casi podía respirarla. Tenía talento, mucho talento.

-es... fantástica. Muchas gracias

- cuando gustes puedo tocar para ti.- susurró dando las ultimas notas.

-gracias

-disculpa mi atrevimiento.- murmuró Sasuke y acercó su rostro al del menor, éste cerró los ojos automáticamente. Lejos de lo que esperaba, los fríos labios de Sasuke presionaron sobre su frente.

"demasiado rápido" fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de Naruto mientras se sonrojaba por aquello.

-espero que mi acción no te haya molestado

-no, no pasa nada.- por supuesto, que era lo que más podía esperar, era un chico, ambos lo eran.- supongo que tengo que irme

Sentía sus piernas de mantequilla. No es que le importara que ambos fueran chicos, o tal vez si le importaba, pero aquello no venía al caso, fue una acción como de hermano mayo a hermano menor. Un hermano mayor que conociste el día anterior.

-recuerda que prometiste venir a verme más temprano mañana

-claro, no creo que lo olvide

Sasuke fue hasta uno de los numerosos jarrones y tomo una rosa dorada

-me gustaría que aceptaras este pequeño regalo.- la puso entre sus manos

-no es nada

-me voy... buenas noches

-buenas noches. Hasta más tarde, debes cuidarte mucho, pues ya está más oscuro, y descansar bien

-claro, tu también

Naruto salió al pasillo y se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, este avanzó un par de pasos.

-te acompaño fuera

-no, no es necesario. Hace mucho frío

-solo hasta la entrada para ver en qué tan mal estado esta la fachada de mi casa

-vale

Avanzaron juntos el corredor, que a diferencia de lo que había dicho Naruto se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, además de iluminado por muchas velas que se sujetaban en pequeños candelabros fijos en las paredes junto a los cuadros que mostraban a diferentes personas de rostros serios y de rasgos hermosos, al parecer todos de la familia de Sasuke

-no veo que algo vaya mal.- dijo el mayor extrañado

-qué raro. Tal vez me lo imaginé

La idea de que estaba tan nervioso con lo de los rumores de los fantasmas que no notó todo ello, a la fuerza, se hizo un espacio en su cabeza

-tal vez

Sasuke empujó la puerta de calle. Naruto se volteó a despedirse una vez más; sopesó la idea de besarle, pero de inmediato la descartó: ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de él si lo hacía?, aparte de todos los contra que ya existían. "muy rápido" volvió a pensar, y desconcertado por sus pensamientos llegó a una conclusión: Sasuke le atraía, de una forma especial, con ese sentimiento de que ya lo conocía de alguna parte, como un extraño imán que lo obligaba a estar en su órbita ya conocida.

noches.- bajo la cabeza para que no notara su rubor, pero inmediatamente Sasuke le hizo levantarla

-buenas noches.-le besó suavemente en la frente. Aquello se sentía tan bien...

-nos vemos mañana, o sea... más tarde

Salió corriendo por el jardín, saltó la reja y siguió corriendo hasta su casa. Se sentía feliz, exultante; el gesto de Sasuke le ponía muy contento sin entender muy bien el porqué. Había una calidez que no había sentido antes, o tal vez si, pero ya lo había olvidado

Familiaridad, esa era la palabra. Sentía una familiaridad con Sasuke. No le parecía raro que un chico que había conocido el día anterior se tomara esos permisos con él, para nada.

Se detuvo cuando algo suave rozó su piel.

La rosa que Sasuke el había obsequiado se estaba deshojando, los pétalos estaban arrugados y de un color oscuro, como si en ese trayecto tan corto se hubiese marchitado

-qué raro.

Estudió el poco de flor que quedaba en sus manos y decidió guardarla en su bolsillo, cuando llegara a su casa la pondría en agua y tal vez reviviría.

Tal vez.

Continuará~

Bien, aquí quedamos por hoy. También incluí algunos cambios en pequeños hechos, que no alteran la historia, pero sí creo que la mejoran (por lo menos eso espero)

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer 3

Ah, sobre las que preguntaron si había alguna posibilidad de volver a subir los otros fanfics, lo evaluaré de aquí a la semana que viene, todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas ;)

Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Tercero

Hola, lamento no haber colgado el capítulo la semana pasada (ya empezamos con problemas :c ), espero que hayan pasado un bonito Halloween/Día de los Muertos/Festividad de su Localidad(?) c: ok, ya me dejo, el fic

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Tercero**

-¿Qué es esto?

Su compañero de clases le alcanzaba un cd envuelto en una hoja de cuaderno. Naruto le miró curioso, no entendiendo de lo que se trataba.

-es lo que alcanzaste a grabar mientras estuviste en esa casa. Con un amigo lo revisamos y pudimos rescatar esto

-¿y qué se ve?

-si quieres saber, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos

-vale.- lo metió en su bolso.- lo veré cuando llegue a casa... en la noche

-¿vas a algún lado?.- le preguntó, acomodándose mejor en el asiento para escucharlo

-no seas cotilla.- hizo un gesto con su mano para que se fuera y se volvió al dibujo que estaba haciendo

-¿tienes una cita?

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas. Había tratado de no verlo de esa forma, pero al fin y al cabo si iba a tener una cita con Sasuke. Otra cita con Sasuke.

-cállate.- susurró y le dio la espalda

xXx

Nunca las horas se le habían hecho tan lentas. Parecían caminar despacio y sin prisa en el reloj, una hora, media hora, un minuto, tres… No había atendido en artes, ni en matemáticas, ni en ciencias, ni muchos menos en historia; lo único que ocupaba su mente era el que debía ir a la casa de Sasuke, encontrarse con él y pasar un rato agradable.

xXx

El sonido del timbre de salida jamás le había resultado tan melodioso, a pesar de que sonaba como la alarma de un barco pesquero. Se levantó de un salto, cogió sus cosas, a presión las metió al interior de su mochila, y, sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, corrió como un loco hacia la casa de Sasuke; se detuvo unas cuadras antes para que su respiración se regularizara, se arregló un poco el pelo y camino hasta aquella casona que se veía mucho más amistosa de día, aunque el jardín y la verja de entrada estaban igual de maltratadas. El corredor que lo separaba de la sala de música tampoco estaba tan tétrico pero difería mucho del que había visto la noche anterior al marcharse. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta no espero mayor invitación e ingresó; con la mirada buscó a Sasuke y lo encontró apoyado contra una pared, esperándolo

-hola.- saludó y extrañamente se sintió algo intimidado

-buenas tardes, Naruto.- le hizo una leve seña para que lo siguiera; avanzaron hasta el comedor y allá le tenía preparada la mesa con un pomposo almuerzo, y pensaba en _pomposo_ porque no se le ocurría otra palabra que describiera la cantidad impresionante de cosas que habían allí. Sasuke se acercó a una silla y la separó para el rubio.- asiento, por favor

-gracias

-¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

-hasta ahora bueno

-me alegro de que así sea.- le acercó un recipiente con agua y Naruto lo miró interrogante.- es para la limpieza de las manos.- apoyo el recipiente contra la mesa y cogió las manos del rubio para lavárselas, posteriormente se las secó con una toallita suave

-gracias. No tenías que hacerlo.- susurró avergonzado y no era para menos.

-no hay de qué.- le sonrió y Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Se llevó la charolita y antes de que el otro alcanzara a negarse le puso una servilleta sobre las piernas.- ¿te gustaría beber?.- asintió.- que te apetecería más: agua, refresco de frutas o vino

-solo refresco. Aun soy menor de edad para todo eso del vino y detesto el agua

-muy bien, que sabor prefieres: melocotón, manzana o naranja

-manzana, por favor.- Sasuke tomó uno de los jarros que contenían los refrescos y vertió un poco de su contenido en la copa de Naruto.

En tanto, el menor contemplaba la cantidad de cubiertos que se alineaban en perfecto orden a cada lado de su plato ¿para qué servirían todos ellos? Su atención fue atraída por los detalles del mantel, era como si estuviese todo hecho de encaje que combinaba a la perfección con el arreglo de mesa y las servilletas, que a su vez lucían un bordado similar a los bordes que tenía su plato y los cubiertos. Eran demasiado perfectos. Naruto se sentía tan extraño allí; en su casa usaban platos plásticos y los de porcelana se usaban para ocasiones especiales, igual que la cuchillería.

-aquí tienes. Antes te apetecería comer algo liviano, como una sopa de puerros o una crema de vegetales... o gustarías pasar de inmediato al plato fuerte

-creo que tomaré la sopa de puerros

-muy bien.- Sasuke se acercó a una cazuela dorada y se ayudó de un cucharón para servirle.- bon apetite

Por un momento se sintió en un restorán elegante, de esos que salen en las películas antiguas, con toda esa parafernalia de los mil tenedores y cucharas, y todos esos platillos que no se entendían del todo.

-gracias.- miró confuso los cubiertos no sabiendo cual emplear.- oye, Sasuke.- un escalofrío le recorrió al pronunciar su nombre

-dime, Naruto

-¿con cuál...?.- se detuvo un momento, pensando en si sería apropiado hacer esa pregunta. Sintió vergüenza instantáneamente.- ¿con cuál de estas cucharas...?

-eso.- el mayor sonrió divertido.- debes emplear la que habitualmente se utiliza para beber sopa

-y esa... ¿Cuál es?

-si tienes problemas coge cualquiera. Pero para cualquier caso es la más redondeada de la derecha

-es que no conozco mucho de estas cosas

-por eso, insisto, coge cualquiera, la que tu encuentres prudente

-vale.- Naruto tomó una mediana y empezó a comer

-al parecer tenías hambre.- sonrió antes de servirse para el mismo y luego tomar asiento frente al rubio

-lo siento.- se sonrojó y soltó la cuchara para esperar que Sasuke comenzara para poder hacerlo él.

Espero que el mayor hiciera todos los preparativos necesarios antes de comer, cuando vio que se llevó una cucharada de comida a la boca, el mismo también hizo.

-¿Cómo fue tu jornada escolar?

-no muy buena. Tengo que hacer un par de informes para la próxima semana

-¿referente a qué? si es posible saberlo

-de literatura, poesía, la vieja esta chiflada con eso.- Sasuke irguió una ceja.- digo, que mi profesora adora ese tema, por eso debemos hacerlo

-ya veo. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-aún nada, estoy esperando que me llegue la inspiración.- Naruto sonrió abiertamente: se sentía muy bien pues Sasuke parecía de verdad interesado en lo que le ocurría

-espero que aparezca pronto, entonces

-yo también, no quiero reprobar esa asignatura. Eso de hacer poesía es algo complicado y no se me ocurren cosas

-componer poesía no es tan difícil, solo debe prestar atención a algo que le guste y luego va describiendo sus cualidades según las ve, posterior a eso le da la entonación necesaria al momento de recitarla

-claro, pero a mí no se me da bien

-ni el brillo de la estrella más hermosa se compara a su sonrisa; la luna y los ángeles mueren de envidia en su rostro; y la inmensidad del mar se pierde en sus ojos. Tan cristalinos sentimientos se albergan en su alma, que hasta el mismo sol se encandila en su presencia; hasta la propia muerte se levantaría de su letargo eterno para admirarle y amarle.- hizo una pausa.- lo ves, es muy fácil

Naruto asintió sonrojado, y es que Sasuke no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos mientras recitaba aquel poema, que al parecer era improvisado, aunque no lo parecía. Esa extraña calidez del día anterior se alojó en su pecho.

-creo que entendí la idea.- continuó bebiéndose su sopa-¿tú has preparado todo esto?

-no del todo. Antes de irse, Kaoru-san, me ha ayudado. ¿Has terminado ya?

-sí, estaba muy rico. Gracias.- Naruto, dubitativo, se limpió con el borde de la servilleta.

Se sentía tan torpe. Miró el entramado del mantel para tranquilizarse.

Sasuke se puso de pie y acercó tres bandejas tapadas

-que gustaría servirse ahora: carne vacuna en salsa de manzanas, pescado en finas hierbas o gallina en salsa de cítricos

-no era necesario que hicieras todo esto.- murmuró chocando sus dedos contra la mesa.

-no me había comentado que era lo que le gustaba

-yo me conformo con un tazón de ramen instantáneo

-lamento no haber preguntado antes para tener lo que le gusta comer

-no pasa nada. Yo solo decía… yo no

-aún así, no habiendo de su comida predilecta, ¿Por qué platillo optará?

-la con manzana

-acompañada con vegetales hervidos o pasta de patatas

-hum... con patatas

Con manos diestras Sasuke le sirvió una ración de lo que había pedido. Naruto estaba algo mareadillo con tantos aromas deliciosos, es que en la mañana se había saltado el desayuno por despertarse tan tarde. El mayor se acercó el plato y le rellenó la copa con refresco y para él con vino blanco para acompañar su pollo con vegetales.

Sin poderse contener el rubio río y murmuró feliz:

-esto es como un restaurante

-¿decía?

-nada.- espero que Sasuke se sirviera su parte, mientras pensaba en algún tema de conversación, estaban demasiado callados.- Oye, ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

-Leer un buen libro, de vez en cuando pintar, escribir, y por supuesto el piano y el violín; básicamente eso. Y ¿Qué es lo que hace usted para su diversión?

-no uses el usted conmigo

-lo siento, es la costumbre. ¿Me contarás sobre tus pasatiempos?

-claro... .- masticó bien el pedazo de carne que se había llevado a la boca.- pues... salgo con amigos o solo. De vez en cuando jugo play, tambien voy a muchas fiestas o a un karaoke, dibujo, duermo; a veces me da la estupidez y hago manualidades. Me gusta salir a excursionar y quedarme tendido en el patio escuchando música

-haces muchas cosas; tienes diversos pasatiempos

-es que no puedo quedarme quieto mucho rato

-tal vez mi forma de ser te parezca aburrida. No tengo muchas actividades para ofrecerte

Otra vez esa sensación extraña en su pecho, como una ternura que venía de la nada, cómo cuando ves a un animalito bebé en la calle. Tardó un par de segundos en responder.

-no, créeme que me la paso bien. No sabía que tenía un lado tan pasivo.- y era verdad, el estar con Sasuke era como estar en otro mundo, en una burbuja sin tiempo

-¿te has habituado?

-no sé si es eso, pero me gusta estar tranquilo... contigo.- susurró clavando la mirada en el borde de su servilleta, aunque siguió hablando.- y me gusta oírte tocar el piano. Me gusta compartir contigo. Sé que es apresurado, quizás algo estúpido, pero me caes muy bien.

-no puedo sentirme más que halagado por lo que dices. Y debo agregar que tu también me gustas mucho.- Naruto se ruborizó hasta la médula.- eres agradable, aunque hay veces que no comprendo las cosas que dices, pero eso son detalles

-gracias... supongo... eh, hace un rato dijiste que tocabas el violín

-así es

-¿podrías tocar para mi... más tarde?

-encantado

-gracias

Naruto comió tranquilamente y miraba a Sasuke de vez en cuando, éste último parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Terminaron de comer en silencio; el menor por fin decidió quedarse mirando a Sasuke, estudiando a fondo sus detalles.

Tenía que admitirlo: Sasuke tenía un rostro precioso, sus rasgos eran finos y no por eso dejaban de ser masculinos, era como esos chicos que salen en televisión como idols o de esos _boyband_ famosos; sus ojos eran profundos y llamativos, su nariz era perfecta como sus labios, su oscuro cabello se veía fino y suave al tacto, su piel blanca debía ser igual o más suave, tersa e inmaculada. Llevaba una camisa blanca de tela liviana, lo hacía lucir elegante, pero a la vez casual. Tenía un cuerpo bien definido de contextura delgada, era más bien alto: le sacaba unos quince centímetros. Bien podría estar en un anuncio de shampoo o alguna tontera similar.

-¿sucede algo?

-¿eh?... no, nada.- ¿habría notado Sasuke que lo estaba mirando como un baboso?.- muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa

-por nada. ¿Gustarías tomar el postre en el cenador?

-claro

-entonces, sígueme.- se levantó con un movimiento suave

-pero... estas cosas.- Naruto indicó los platos sucios

-más tarde los retiro. ¿Cómo piensas que haré las labores del hogar frente a un invitado? Vamos, acompáñame.- le ofreció su brazo; Naruto aceptó más avergonzado que antes. Ya estaba decidido a controlar esos molestos sonrojos que podían ponerlo en evidencia. No era un niño pequeño como para estar sonrojándose cada dos por tres.

Salieron al patio y recién ahí se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era: la noche anterior no había podido apreciarlo con claridad pues estaba muy oscuro. El suelo estaba compuesto por un mosaico floral que lo abarcaba por completo, compuesto de pequeñas teselas de colores brillantes pero sobrios; el cenador se encontraba justo en el medio, cubierto de hiedras y flores de la estación; jardineras rebosantes de arbustos floridos y árboles bordeaban el lugar. Una elaborada fuente se alzaba, escondida, tras el cenador, soltando chorritos de agua en varias direcciones, esculturas de hadas y duendecillos se asomaban desde algunos lugares, semiocultos, seguramente con la intención de ocultarse del ojo humano.

-es fantástico

-¿te gusta?

-claro... ojala tuviera un patio así

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-el de mi casa es un asco. Mi papá tiene todos sus trastos por el suelo y en lugar de árboles hay chatarra, además es demasiado pequeño.- Naruto hizo gestos con las manos tratando de explicar mejor la imagen.

-tal vez deberías planteárselo

-no, no perdería el tiempo en algo como eso. Detesta todo lo que implique esfuerzo, prefiera quedarse viendo la tv en vez de hacer cualquier cosa

-Naruto, ¿Cómo te llevas con tus padres?

Esa pregunta no le había gustado mucho.

-No muy bien

-asiento por favor.- apartó una silla para el rubio

-gracias. Prefiero evitar los conflictos y no paso mucho tiempo en casa

-entonces, si lo vemos de esta forma. Prefieres estar conmigo, un perfecto desconocido, antes que pasar un momento agradable con tu familia

Una vez, uno de sus profesores le dijo que era tan fácil de leer sus pensamientos como leer un libro, al parecer Sasuke también lo había notado.

-con mi familia no hay momentos agradables... contigo si.- confesó mirando la serie de pastelillos que se amontonaban en una bandeja. No había notado que estaban allí.

-no digas esas cosas. Tus padres deben de tener un buen motivo para...

-deberías conocer a mis padres

-es de mala educación interrumpir

-lo siento

-ya lo has hecho, así que prosigue

-bien. A mis papás parece no gustarle mi presencia, hay veces que me rehúyen o de forma muy fingida se me acercan. Sé que es extraño, tal vez me odien... nunca debí haber nacido

-no digas eso.- Sasuke acarició con cuidado la mejilla del rubio.- si no hubieses nacido, nunca hubiese podido conocerte

Allí de nuevo, por tercera vez esa sensación de calidez, de familiaridad, de amor. Se estancaba en su pecho y lo recorría con un calor agradable, un sentimiento gratificante. ¿Aceptación? ¿Comprensión? No estaba muy seguro de lo que fuera, pero era atrayente. El ambiente de completa intimidad se le antojó perfecto para una idea que había cruzado en su mente como un rayo.

-Sasuke... – Naruto cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro al del mayor. Con suavidad las manos de éste le hicieron desistir de su decisión.- lo siento, yo no quería... no quise. Ni se me pasó por la mente. Solo que... solo que...

-no ha sido nada. ¿Te sirves?.- Naruto asintió y cogió uno de los pastelillos que le ofrecía Sasuke. Comió unos cuantos macaroons en silencio, degustando su sabor dulce que se mezclaba con el de algunas frutos secos.

Estaba avergonzado. No avergonzado se quedaba corto. Estaba incómodo, quería irse. Se sintió más estúpido que nunca, en una fracción de segundo la cara de Sasuke se apareció una y otra vez en su mente, avergonzándolo más, si cabe, y obligándole a masticar cada vez más rápido, con ansiedad.

Debía cambiar el tema de nuevo, torcer el camino al que estaban llegando las cosas. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora hasta lograr dar con el hecho perfecto para cambiar a una conversación no forzada.

-¿sabes algo?.- comenzó el rubio, desmigando un pastelillo con la punta de los dedos.- hay algo extraño con la rosa que me diste ayer

-¿sí? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Sasuke le miró con una sinceridad y curiosidad pasmante. Había funcionado.

-Cuando me fui de aquí, se marchitó... ¿Por qué pasa eso?

Naruto amontonó las miguitas de pastel y esperó ver algún gorrión u otro pajarito para dárselas como colación, pero ninguno apareció; los pájaros que oyó en algún momento eran lejanos. Sasuke tenía una expresión de concentración, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-es una flor muy delicada y sensitiva, tal vez el calor de tu piel u otro factor pudieron haberla alterado

-es que me asustó verla tan desarmada después de tan poco...

-no te preocupes, puedes llevarte otra si así lo deseas

-gracias

-¿dulce de almendras? También hay bombones de chocolate amargo rellenos de cerezas borrachas o turrón de miel

-¡amo los dulces!

-¿mañana me acompañarías a tomar el té?

-¿mañana?.- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir en ese momento. Después de que casi lo… después de eso aún así lo invitaba un día más a su casa. Esta vez un sentimiento diferente se apoderó del rubio, una especie de pesadez en el estómago. Culpabilidad.

-claro, a menos que tengas algún compromiso

-no, no tengo nada que hacer. Bueno... el informe de literatura, pero ya me diste una idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿A qué hora tendría que venir?

-cerca de las cuatro. ¿Te sienta bien?

-perfecto. Voy a casa, acabo el informe y me vengo

-prometo ofrecerle mayor variedad de dulces

-no es necesario, así está bien

-Naruto, permíteme hacerlo. Me acabas de contar que gustas de los dulces y si yo puedo obsequiarte con algunos lo haré

Sasuke sonrió levemente y golpeó la cabeza de Naruto con los dedos. Un gesto que bien podría tener un hermano mayor.

-gracias

-por nada. ¿Querrías contarme como son tus amigos?

Oh, que buen tema de conversación.

-bueno... no tengo muchos amigos, y los que tengo no los siento como tales, pero podría decir que son tres: Kiara, Takeru y Rakuen. Generalmente salgo con Takeru y Rakuen... y por su culpa vine a dar aquí

-así que aquellos chicos debo agradecerle tu presencia

-algo así.- se sonrojó por enésima vez.- Y la otra es Kiara, ella es algo así como mi hermana menor, aunque estos últimos días no hemos hablado mucho porque se puso de novia con un chico de un curso superior... y serían solo ellos. Y tú... ¿tienes amigos?

-No ya no los tengo. De a poco se han ido, desaparecieron y no volvieron nunca más.- se fijó en la expresión del menor.- y al contrario de lo que puedas estar pensando no los extraño ni me hacen falta. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo

-¿estabas?... .- inquirió curioso

-si, pues gracias a ti he salido un poco de la rutina y me siento vivo de nuevo

Allí estaba de nuevo. Cada palabra de ese tipo se tejían en su cerebro dándole una confianza que nadie podía haberle entregado jamás.

-eso es bueno

-lo es

-una pregunta indiscreta.- Naruto dudó un momento antes de preguntar. No sabía si sería una pregunta dolorosa, pero tampoco es como si pudiera guardar así como así su curiosidad.

-adelante

-¿hace cuánto estás solo?

-más del tiempo que te puedas llegar a imaginar

¿Cuánto sería aquello? ¿Dos años? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?

-otra pregunta indiscreta

-la acepto siempre y cuando pruebes un buñuelo con crema

-vale.- Naruto cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca, percibiendo el suave dejo a leche mientras se disolvía en su boca.- delicioso. ¿Tenías más hermanos?

-uno

-¿dónde está ahora?

-junto a mis padres

-lo siento... no era mi intención.- Naruto sabía que había metido la pata de alguna forma.

-no te disculpes, tu no lo sabías antes de preguntar. ¿Quisieras acompañarme al salón?

Levantó su vista y vio como atardecía

-está bien

-no es mi intención obligar a que te retires, sin embargo considero que se hace tarde y no sería prudente que hagas el viaje a tu casa solo a tan altas horas de la tarde

-entiendo...

-me encantaría poder acompañarte hasta tu hogar, pero me es imposible.

-no te preocupes por eso. Además me prometiste que tocarías algo en el violín

-no lo he olvidado.- se levantó y ofreció su mano a Naruto para que le acompañase.- por favor

-Sasuke...- miró dubitativo la invitación frente a él.- si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías dejar de hacer esto?

-no comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres, Naruto?

-pues... a que puedo caminar solo... y….- enrojeció al sentir la atenta mirada del mayor puesta en él.- y me incomoda un poco... el que... eh... me... .- desvió la vista del rostro de incomprensión de Sasuke.- bueno, no importa, vamos.- cogió la mano y se puso en pie

-de acuerdo

Hicieron todo el recorrido hasta el salón de música conversando sobre los distintos dulces que le gustaban al rubio, éste se explayó tratando de describir el sabor que percibía al comer pie de limón. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Naruto fue a acomodarse en el diván de siempre y Sasuke tomó el instrumento a ejecutar esa tarde.

-¿alguna pieza que desees escuchar?

-no sé mucho de estas cosas, es que no se me los nombres de las piezas... simplemente las escucho.- explicó mientras acariciaba el estampado de los cojines.- puedes tocar lo que a ti te parezca bien

-un tema del concierto opus 26 en sol menor, de Bruch ¿estaría bien?

-adelante.- sonrió Naruto no pudiendo ocultar sus ansias de saber quien rayos era ese tipo.

Sasuke se llevó el instrumento a la altura deseada y acarició las cuerdas con el arco, con cuidado, arrancando un sonido agudo pero armónico. Con cierto ritmo comenzó a mover el arco en trazos cortos llenando la estancia con una melodía que prometía ser rápida para de inmediato cambiar a una suave, tenue y cadenciosa que al parecer intentaba explicar algún sentimiento y luego volvía a retomar el veloz ritmo del principio que de a poco se volvía a suavizar.

El silencio sentaba perfecto, no perdía detalle de ninguna de las notas que le llenaba los sentidos, ni siquiera la más baja.

Sasuke se vía concentrado con sus ojos cerrados, moviendo su brazo derecho con increíble agilidad, imprimiendo una deliciosa fuerza en su interpretación. Era perfecto. La pieza, que estaba llegando al final, se volvía dulce y de una delicada armonía que logró cristalizarle los ojos de unas lágrimas que no cayeron. Una última nota, larga y aguda finalizo todo. Sasuke alejó el violín de sí e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-era fantástico

-muchas gracias por el cumplido, Naruto

-tocas realmente bien

-gracias de nuevo, pero se hizo un poco más tarde y no puedo permitir que siga sucediendo. Así que agradecería mucho que vayas marcha a tu hogar, no me perdonaría que algo te ocurriera

-estoy acostumbrado a salir de noche

-lo tengo claro. Pero no es muy prudente para alguien de tu edad, no es que este cuestionando sus habilidades y capacidades, solo que cada día se hace más peligroso allá afuera

-vale. Ya lo entendí

-no te molestes. Ya nos veremos mañana. Ahora te acompaño a la salida

Naruto si estaba molesto, las horas se le hacían excesivamente cortas al lado de Sasuke, era como si el tiempo transcurriera distinto en aquella casa o en compañía de él. Resignado se vio acompañado hasta la salida; allí no pasó por alto el estado del jardín comparado con el que vio cuando había llegado, estaba completamente diferente, como si hubiese sido "reparado" durante su estadía en la casa. Prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto. No importaba. Nada importaba.

-muy buenas noches, Naruto

-para ti también.- sonriendo como un bobo recibió un corto abrazo de Sasuke.- nos vemos mañana

-por supuesto

El rubio salió corriendo de inmediato, sin voltearse a mirar atrás, sabía que Sasuke estaba observándolo.

xXx

Volvió a su casa eran cerca de las diez. Entró sigilosamente y se encontró con sus padres riendo y mirando la televisión, se deslizó hasta llegar a la escalera sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, o por lo menos eso creía él.

-¿por fin bajaste a cenar?.- le dijo su padre. Al parecer no habían notado que no había llegado de la escuela y pensaba que venía recién bajando.

-¿eh?... .- sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que sus padres ni siquiera habían reparado en su ausencia.- no, no tengo apetito.- ¿Qué no tenía? Por supuesto que tenía hambre, sentía como si no hubiese comido nada mientras estuvo en la casa de Sasuke.- bajé a por un vaso de agua. Buenas noches

-hasta mañana.- respondieron ambos adultos sin voltearse a verlo.

Subió la escalera corriendo y apenas hubo entrado a su habitación echó cerrojo a la puerta. Encendió el computador mientras tiraba su mochila en un rincón, se cambió el uniforme escolar por el pijama y se arrojó en la silla para comenzar su habitual visita a los foros en los cuales estaba inscrito, aun no cargaban ni las paginas cuando se recordó de algo

-¡el cd!

Se levantó y fue en busca de su mochila, rebuscó en ella para encontrar lo que le había dado su amigo esta mañana. Volvió a su silla y metió el disco en el lector; enseguida en el reproductor de medios se ejecutó un video:

La cámara estaba en modo nocturno –reconocible por los tonos negros y verdosos que se apreciaban– la imagen era temblorosa y enfocaba la ruinosa entrada de la casa de Sasuke. De a poco iba avanzando por el corredor y de un momento a otro se percibió un débil rayo de luz en el momento en que había encendido la linterna. Al finalizar el laberíntico pasillo se escuchó un débil zumbido que de a poco se transformó en la brillante música de Sasuke; la puerta se abrió de a poco y una luz blanca no permitió distinguir nada más y lentamente se fue formando un manchón oscuro justo en medio, algo como una silueta humana. La música cesó, se oyó un chirrido estridente y luego se oyó a él mismo hablando: "_me matarán por esto_", pero ya no había imagen. Al final del vídeo hubo unos segundos de silencio para terminar con un pitido punzante.

-qué raro, Sasuke no se escucha

Retrocedió el video hasta la parte en la que había entrado a la sala de música, aumentó la velocidad de reproducción y lo detuvo en el momento justo en el que aparecía la silueta. La examinó con cuidado y no distinguió en ningún momento la imagen de su amigo, si no que era una cosa que parecía estar formado por una densa nube o un gas gris

-que raro.- repitió. Decidió capturar la imagen para observarla con mayor detenimiento, cambiando alguna de sus propiedades para lograr reconocer mejor la imagen... pero nada.

Después de varios intentos en los cuales no obtuvo resultados, prefirió intentar con el audio; recogió el sonido en el instante justo donde se suponía que hablaba Sasuke, el zumbido aún se oía. Luego de limpiar el sonido y manipularlo un poco volvió a escucharlo y esta vez se encontró con un silbido agudo, tan agudo que llegó a lastimar los oídos por lo que se vio obligado a detenerlo de inmediato.

-¿Qué es esto?

Sonaba como si estuvieran masticando algo.

Una idea un tanto estúpida pasó por su cabeza: aumentó la velocidad e invirtió la reproducción del dichoso video.

Asombrado vio como de la nube de humo grisáceo aparecía la imagen de Sasuke algo distorsionada, a pesar de eso se podía apreciar claramente que sonreía de una forma un tanto extraña y decía algo que sonaba como "_liberado_".

Continuará...

Aquí se quedan. Introduje más cambios en la redacción y también agregué unos pedacitos que antes no estaban, pero nada que cambie la historia.

Y muchas gracias por leer chicas, muy agradecida por sus reviews y sus favs~ 3 me hacen el día cuando los leo, y me siento melancólica de aquellos días. Y revisando como que no quiere la cosa, ya van un poco más de diez años que escribí y publiqué mi primer fanfic aquí (no se pregunten qué edad tengo(?)~ es un hecho importante, muy importante 3 un abrazo gigante a todos.


	4. Cuarto

Hola, de nuevo por aquí~ /o/ espero que hayan estado bien… y adelante con el fic, para no demorar~

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben (?)

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Cuarto **

La idea no se salía de su mente, y se repetía una y otra vez, como una grabación continua. De pronto todo le pareció tan irreal, tan falso y todo eso alrededor de una palabra:

-liberado

-¿decías?.- miró de reojo como su compañero se ponía frente a él, reclamando atención de la forma en que siempre solía hacerlo, interrumpiéndole.

-nada, nada

Había estado susurrando aquella palabra tratando de buscarle significado, y no solo ahora, sino que a toda hora, cada vez que "liberado" se entrometía en la corriente de sus pensamientos; repitiéndola hasta que perdía el sentido y no eran más que sílabas superpuestas sin significado. Naruto prácticamente se había pasado la noche en vela por una estupidez, eso le parecía a ratos, una estupidez o tal vez una macabra coincidencia; pero en otros momentos la palabra se configuraba como un asunto de importancia y secretismo elevado.

-¿revisaste el cd?.- Preguntó su amigo, Rakuen, a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado. No iba a poder librarse tan fácil de aquel entrometido.

-si.- ¿sería bueno decirle lo que vio? Observó a su amigo durante un segundo, éste se atusaba su rebelde cabello azulino. Rakuen sólo se dedicaría a esparcir rumores, nadie confiaba mucho en él en eso de contar secretos.

-¿algo raro?

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, vio a sus compañeros tirándose papelitos y corriendo de un lado a otro, algunas de sus compañeras se arreglaban el maquillaje o su peinado. Todos envueltos en actividades banales, como si nadie le importara realmente sus vidas; parecían meros pasantes sin vida .Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Por qué no había nadie que actuara como Sasuke? con su calma, con ese garbo impreso en cada uno de sus movimientos, con pensamientos profundos.

Rakuen le miraba expectante. ¿Y qué decirle? No quería problemas de ningún tipo.

-nada. Ni siquiera pude ver el contenido.- ahí estaba, ya había mentido, más fácil de lo que había pensado.

-ah, puede que haya grabado mal el archivo

-es lo más probable.- Naruto se abstrajo de nuevo, y en su cuaderno escribió "liberado".

Estaba completamente seguro de que aquella era la palabra pronunciada por Sasuke, pues estuvo revisando el video hasta que se hubo memorizado cada cambio de fotograma en cada segundo, en el minuto 3:15 es cuando se escucha claramente el "liberado". A pesar de eso, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar si le causaba miedo, pues era Sasuke que con su aire de caballero y su forma de ser le impedía dudar de él, siquiera un poco… y aún así... habían sucesos sin explicación en esa casa: las cosas se reparaban solas, la rosa marchita al cabo de unos segundos, la casa en sí, que estaba nueva y luego vieja. Y ahora que los enumeraba estaban todas esas sensaciones –los cambios de temperatura, la brisa que venía de ningún lado, el sentirse observado por ojos ocultos, etc.– que había descartado porque le generaban desconfianza, también eran clasificables dentro de sucesos extraños.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué escribiste "liberado"?.- Rakuen apuntó su cuaderno

-por nada

Jamás podrían entenderlo, pensó Naruto, jamás; eran personas simples, todos eran iguales, como ganado que es guiado sin cuestionarse nada, sin pensar en algo nuevo. El rubio se sentía diferente a los demás, y esta experiencia lo confirmaba.

-cuéntamelo.- le insistió Rakuen, moviéndole el brazo con fuerza

-mis padres consideran que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidarme solo

Una mentira más, una mentira menos.

-o sea que te han liberado

-algo así

-tus padres son extraños

No tenía sentido seguir hablando con su compañero. Era todo cansado, aburrido, trivial.

-mira ahí viene el profesor.

Naruto miró por la ventana, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo que seguía intentando hablarle.

Luego, el profesor empezaría la clase y ya no importaría cuanto tratara de hablarle, estaría la excusa de prestar atención al profesor.

xXx

En la hora del receso, varios de sus compañeros se habían juntado en una esquina del patio para contar historias de terror. De pura curiosidad, Naruto fue de oyente; quería pensar en otras cosas y supuso que podría distraerse de esa forma.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, ya iban por el turno de su amigo Takeru; él contó que habían hecho una expedición a la famosa casa embrujada de la ciudad, y que valientemente, Naruto fue el único que había entrado, después describió el video y lo que había visto.

-¿Cómo fue que dijiste que se llamaba el tipo que vivía ahí?.- dijo acomodándose sus anteojos por quinta vez en lo que iba del relato.

Naruto se arrepintió profundamente de haberle revelado detalles a sus amigos. El secreto de Sasuke debía ser sólo para él.

-no me acuerdo.- susurró, agobiado por la presencia de todos sus compañeros en el lugar. Sintió deseos de gritarles que le dejaran en paz, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada para enfurecerlo.

Naruto encogió los hombros y se levantó a pesar de que todos lo estaban viendo como si fuese el sospechoso de algo y se fue a un lugar silencioso y vacío. Aunque intentara evitarlo, necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente caminó a través del patio de su escuela, esquivando chicos que corrían y manadas de chicas que se reían estridentemente. Detrás de los comedores siempre estaba vacío. Sería un buen lugar.

Limpió un poco el suelo antes de dejarse caer, tras unos contenedores, allí nadie lo vería ni lo molestaría.

Sus amigos estaban poniendo a Sasuke como si fuera parte de una historia de terror sin siquiera conocerlo, pero Naruto estaba consciente de que tampoco lo conocía bien… y bastaron apenas tres días para no poder sacarlo de su cabeza.

¿Por qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le era familiar? ¿Es por qué era diferente a todas las demás personas que había conocido? Naruto se masajeó las sienes. Era demasiado pronto, pero le anhelaba.

Soy adolescente, pensó el rubio. Los adolescentes sufren enamoramientos, ¿verdad? Amores fugaces, abrasadores y efímeros. Entonces, ¿estaba bien? Podía permitirse algo como eso, era joven. Naruto río para sus adentros, sabía que se estaba mintiendo así mismo, pero se sentía más tranquilo.

Oh, la excusa perfecta.

Suspiró una vez más.

¿Y eso del vídeo? Era para asustar a cualquiera, estaba claro, pero todo eso ¿quería decir algo o simplemente era un capricho del audio? ¿Cómo saberlo? puede que haya pasado eso después de que se le cayera la cámara filmadora y al estropearse el lente no había posibilidad de seguir grabando.

Y... había algo extraño con todo eso.

Poniéndose en la situación de que Sasuke fuese un fenómeno paranormal ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Debía causar algún problema? ¡Por supuesto que no!, eso era imposible; Sasuke era tan real como una persona normal, existía, tenía costumbres un poco extrañas pero era un ser tangible, de carne y hueso. Fijó su vista al cielo y respiró profundamente un par de veces.

Su estómago se revolvió inquieto. El asunto le producía unos nervios terribles, viera como lo viera. Y no era sólo el asunto paranormal.

Sasuke.

En ningún otro momento había gustado tanto de la compañía de otra persona; lo necesitaba, quería hablar con él, reír, oírlo tocar el piano, verlo a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego hacerse el desentendido, deseaba el etéreo beso que dejaba en su frente cuando se despedían.

Solo en tres días...

No, era mucho más tiempo (¿o era demasiado?). Lo sentía así, sentía que lo conocía mucho más que el tiempo que en realidad había transcurrido, más de tres días, tal vez meses o años o... demasiado tiempo; luego de ver ese video la sensación se había intensificado, la necesidad de verlo se había doblado, quería hablarle de lo que había visto, escuchar su opinión, de reír con él cuando encontraran una explicación tan lógica como lo es la aparición de la luna.

Lo extrañaba.

-estoy loco.- murmuró despacito y se encogió llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos.- creo que no volveré a ver películas de terror.

Y que más pensar en el día, si su cabeza directamente pensaba en él, si era quien lo había sacado de su rutina espantosa de familia-escuela-calle. ¿Qué hacer?

Nuevamente iba a ir con Sasuke –sorpresa–, pero no podría quedarse mucho tiempo, habían deberes escolares de por medio: tenía que preparar los informes de literatura y estudiar para su examen de álgebra. Tenía que mantener su promedio y todo eso de la escuela bajo control para no levantar sospechas. Los informes de literatura podría hacerlos antes de ir, sin embargo había decidido darse una vuelta por centro comercial en busca de regalo para su anfitrión: él se había presentado en su casa, recibía las invitaciones, le atendía como si fuese de la realeza y él no había llevado nada a cambio, nada, ni un miserable pastelillo. Por ahora no tenía mucha idea de que compraría, de seguro que cuando llegara a las tiendas, lo sabría. Encontraría un regalo perfecto.

Oyó a lo lejos la campana que le advertía el regreso a clases.

Esperó algunos minutos, lo suficiente hasta que se entrara la mayoría del alumnado, para no tener que toparse con ningún entrometido. Se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa se entró a su salón.

xXx

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando salió del colegio.

Naruto había olvidado completamente que muchas tiendas estaban cerradas a esas horas por ser período de colación. Se paseo como un animalito enjaulado por entre los escaparates cubiertos con la esperanza de que una u otra tiendita estuviese abierta.

Vagó por todos los comercios ambulantes que existían en las calles del centro, todos ellos ofrecían cachivaches innecesarios y coloridos, cosas de precios exorbitantes y objetos que de ningún modo encajarían con la forma de ser de Sasuke (de que le serviría un atrapasueños o una alcancía de plástico con la imagen distorsionada del Pato Donald). Decidió dirigirse a una feria de artesanías, pero no iba ni a mitad de camino cuando se devolvió al centro ¿Qué podría haber en ese lugar? Inciensos y chucherías hechas a mano que no tendrían nada elegante.

Cuando Naruto ya estaba por desistir e iba a entrar en un supermercado a comprar unos postres, vio una posible solución pegada en un poste: un cartelito algo roñoso, fechado hace dos meses atrás, que anunciaba la inauguración de una tienda de antigüedades.

-veamos, está en la calle _Release_, número _315._ ¿Dónde rayos está esa calle?

Hizo un mapa mental, pero la calle mencionada no tenía un espacio en ninguna parte.

Para su buena suerte, un oficial de policía andaba por allí, le preguntó por la dirección y el hombre le dio las indicaciones con lujo de detalles, hasta se ofreció a acompañarlo; Naruto le rechazó amablemente y salió disparado a buscar la tienda. No confiaba mucho en los hombres uniformados.

Después de unos quince minutos, girando en cada esquina a la que se acercaba, encontró la famosa calle _Release_. Más que calle era un paseo: adoquinado, lleno de arbolitos y con construcciones que parecían antiguas; poca gente deambulaba por ahí y en su mayoría eran abuelos de pasitos lentos que paseaban a sus mascotas mirando los escaparates, quizás recordando días mejores.

El número 315 pertenecía casi a la mitad del paseo, allí se levantaba una casita similar a las que se describen en los cuentos de hadas (ladrillos rojos, bordeas blancos y un techo bajo de tejas de roble), y si nos es por el letrero que decía que era un establecimiento comercial pasaría perfectamente por el hogar de una pareja de ancianos… o de una bruja. Sujetó su mochila con fuerza antes de entrar en el bazar de antigüedades.

-buenas tardes.- una mujer mayor, de cabellos muy blancos y mirada dulce le dio la bienvenida apenas puso un pie en su interior.

La mujer se veía amable, casi maternal y los años parecían amontonarse en su cara, llenándola de la sabiduría de antaño.

-buenas tardes.- respondió Naruto. Y su concentración se esfumó rápidamente al contemplar la mercancía del local: demasiadas lámparas, cuadros y muebles apilados en perfecto orden, cada cual más antiguo y brillante, cada cual más intrigante y valioso; se arrepintió de ir allí, de seguro era carísimo.

-que es lo que busca, jovencito

-ah pues... quería hacer un regalo.- empezó mirando la vitrina dónde exhibían un juego de cristalería y otro de té.- y pensé que aquí podría hallar lo indicado

-ya veo. ¿Un regalo para dama o caballero?

-para un amigo, pero no cuento con mucho dinero.- reconoció avergonzado. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás e ir al supermercado.

-eso es lo de menos, mi querido jovencito. En esta tienda puede encontrar los más diversos precios.

-gracias

-¿Qué es lo que busca?

-no sé que podría regalarle a un chico de diecinueve años. ¿Me ayudaría a buscar algo apropiado? Y, lamentablemente, económico.- un delicado aroma llegó hasta él, era floral como jazmín o algo similar, aquello lo hizo relajarse

-por supuesto. Puede decirme, sin avergonzarse, cuanto es el dinero que posee.

Naruto miró a la abuelita, y sin pensarlo dos veces le alcanzó su cartera que estaba llena de monedas y uno que otro billete arrugado.

-ah, es todo.- se encogió de hombros y la mujer le sonrió de vuelta.

-por aquí

La anciana le hizo adentrarse aún más en la tienda. Esquivando estantes y repisas, lámparas de pie y jarrones, llegaron a una vitrina pegada justo en el rincón de la pared, más bien ocultas. Lucían allí rosarios de perlas, crucifijos, joyeros, anillos y piezas similares.

-le interesa algo como esto.- la mujer sacó del aparador una cojincito pequeño de color violeta que tenía fijado con un alfiler, justo en el centro, un reloj de bolsillo plateado.- ¿quiere verlo mejor?

No había sonado como una proposición, si no como una orden amable. No quería saber el precio; pero, con curiosidad, Naruto estiró su mano para recibirlo

-por favor

Con cuidado lo sacó de dónde estaba y lo puso en las manos de Naruto.

Era un aparatito precioso: circular con una larga cadena plateada, en la tapa tenía unos grabados del sol y la luna rodeados de flores y hojas, por los bordes era liso y por atrás tenía unos detalles similares que mostraban lo mismo pero en vez de hojas habían unas avecillas; por dentro estaban los finos números romanos, llenos de florituras delicadas, los indicadores eran delgados y en la punta tenían una detalle similar a los tréboles con filigranas plateadas.

El reloj era demasiado perfecto, demasiado maravilloso. Una sonrisa amarga bailó en la boca del rubio, debía costar una pequeña fortuna.

-¿me alcanza?

-claro, también le alcanza para envolverlo y una pulsera de cuentas o unas tenazas para los terrones azúcar. ¿Lo lleva?

No hubiese estaba más feliz a menos que le dijeran que ya no tenía que volver nunca más a la escuela.

-si, por supuesto.- se lo entregó para que lo envolviera.

-por acá.- la anciana caminó con paso apresurado hacia una mesita del recibidor, para envolver el reloj en papel de seda color rubí y luego meterlo en una bolsita elegante

-aquí tiene, jovencito

-muchas gracias

Abandonó la tienda, no sin antes despedirse de la amable señora, recoger el escaso vuelto de la transacción y se fue directo a tomar un taxibus.

xXx

Alrededor de una hora se había demorado el bendito bus en llevarlo hasta su destino, pues un accidente provocó el atochamiento del siglo y los automóviles permanecían fijos en el asfalto.

Estaba desesperado, ya iban a ser las seis y le faltaba por lo menos diez minutos antes de llegar a su destino; por buscar el regalo se había pasado en media hora y luego en esperar el taxibus se había pasado otro tanto. Iba a presentarse sobrepasando las seis, y lo que más le molestaba era que Sasuke tendría que esperarlo y de seguro se enojaría con él por eso, porque él era la persona más apegada a esas cosas de la etiqueta que haya conocido en toda su vida.

Al bajarse de su transporte corrió como un desesperado hasta la gran casona que sobresalía del resto; a unos pasos divisó a Sasuke paseándose por el jardín, iba de un lado a otro mirando el cielo.

-¡lamento la tardanza!.- exclamó Naruto apoyándose contra la verja

Estaba tan agotado que podría haberse tirado de rodillas a descansar en la misma entrada, le hubiese importado un bledo ensuciarse.

-por fin has llegado. Me tenías preocupado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que te podría haber ocurrido.

-no me pasó nada, hubo un accidente en el centro y estaban desviando los coches por la otra calle. De verdad que no quería atrasarme

-no importa, es bueno saber que estás bien, estaba algo preocupado

Naruto desvió la vista, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse sonrojado. ¡Pero Sasuke estaba preocupado de él!

De forma inconsciente apretó la bolsa entre sus manos y recordó el obsequio. ¿Sería el momento oportuno?... puede que su cabeza haya pensando aquello, sin embargo sus manos ya se estaban estirando hacia el mayor mientras decía:

-¡te he traído esto!

Sasuke le miró extrañado. Naruto apenas y se había atrevido a levantar los ojos del suelo cuando ofreció la bolsita del regalo.

-¿eso es para mi?

-si... quería... quería darte algo y pues... bueno...

-no puedo aceptarlo

-¿Por qué?

Toda la alegría y nerviosismo que venían fundiéndose dentro de él, se fueron por el desagüe al escuchar el rechazo de Sasuke. Aquello no tenía ninguna lógica.

-me alegra mucho que hayas decido hacerme un presente, pero no puedo aceptarlo

-no me has dicho por qué no.- insistió Naruto, arrugando los bordes del papel en que lo había puesto la ancianita simpática de la tienda.

-por un tema de principios

-no entiendo.- bufó molesto, ¿Por qué se había molestado en gastar su tarde vitrineando?.- ¿Qué clase de principios te impiden recibir regalos?

-Naruto, comprende, son tradiciones familiares. Por ésta razón no puedo aceptar un obsequio tuyo

-¿y de alguien más si?

-sí, pero...

-¡ah! ¡Fantástico!.- exclamó mucho más enojado que antes. Las cosas no debían ser así, Sasuke debía estar feliz de que le obsequiasen algo. Naruto no podía contenerse.- o sea que gasté mis ahorros por nada

-lo siento mucho. Si quieres te devuelvo el dinero

-no. ya no importa, es lo de menos

El rubio no estaba seguro de cuál era la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba alojado en su pecho.

-lo siento, Naruto. ¿Vas a entrar?

Naruto miró atentamente sus pies, ¿qué sentimiento lo describiría mejor?: frustración o decepción. En su interior había también una parte que le decía que entrara y se olvidara de todo, pero así mismo había una facción que le recordaba que lo había ofendido no aceptando su obsequio y que debía trabajar en sus informes para el colegio. Con informes y sin informes, estaba el agravio.

Y en lo recóndito de su cerebro había una pequeña vocecita que resonaba las palabras del video. No obstante, no había tiempo para pensar en ello.

Resolvió rápido las dudas.

-no, tengo cosas que hacer

-Está bien

-adiós.- ahora sí que su enfado había aumentado porque Sasuke no le pidió que se quedara. Podía ser una actitud estúpida e infantil… pero él era así, y lo sabía, todo el mundo sabía que él, Naruto, era un adolescente estúpido e infantil.

-hasta luego. ¿Vendrás mañana?

Las palabras se agolparon en su garganta. Tantas cosas, pedir perdón, correr, bromear, arreglar la situación. Una tras otra las ideas se apilaron en su cabeza para finalmente soltar un breve:

-no lo sé

-está bien

La respuesta escueta de Sasuke lo devolvió a su estado de furia anterior.

Rechinó los dientes y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ya no había ninguna palabra que le sirviera para expresarse.

Corrió a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse de ahí. Mentiría si dijese que no le había dolido la indiferencia de Sasuke, ya que era indiferencia eso de decirle "está bien" en vez de preguntar porque no se quedaba... o tal vez estaba exagerando. Igualmente era molesto.

Adolescente estúpido. Sentimientos asquerosos.

También estaba eso de que no había recibido su obsequio, ni siquiera por no desmerecer el tiempo y el dinero invertido.

Si no se hubiese ilusionado tanto, no habría tanto dolor en ese momento.

Siempre había algún error, algo que no tenía sentido…

A final de cuentas, Sasuke era como todos: un mal educado.

Aunque por sus modales, su forma de ser y todo aquello que llamaba la atención lo había idealizado. Ese debía ser el problema.

Idealizar. ¿Qué tontería? ¿Por qué se lo permitió? Esos golpes eran los que más dolían. No había aprendido nada de las lecciones anteriores.

Llegó a su casa más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Su padre miraba la televisión y por la nota que estaba en la puerta de la cocina, supo que su madre estaba chismoseando en casa de la vecina.

Mejor así, ellos no tendrían porque enterarse de lo que le pasaba.

Sin hacer el mayor ruido subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto; una vez allí echó todos los cerrojos y se tiró en su cama

-tonto, tonto ¡tonto!... ¡Sasuke-baka!

Golpeó su almohada un par de veces, desahogándose, pero sin soltar ninguna lágrima. Dejó fluir la frustración y sacó sus cosas para empezar sus deberes.

xXx

Eran las dos y media de la noche. Hace ya más de una hora se había rendido: los ejercicios de matemáticas y el estúpido poema no le estaban resultando porque no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de salir para ir a verlo... pero no, no debía ir.

El orgullo estaba primero, y un orgullo herido debe ser salvaguardado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pero necesitaba su dosis diaria.

-soy un estúpido

Un maldito adicto, pensó sin atreverse a vocalizarlo. Tres días y ya no podía estar tranquilo si no lo contemplaba embobado.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su armario para sacar un abrigo y una bufanda.

Se rió de su mismo, de su debilidad y de su fragilidad emocional que le harían correr hasta quien lo había humillado sin saberlo.

Tenía que ir con Sasuke o perdería la concentración por el resto de su vida. Ya vería después como le hacía para terminar los informes.

xXx

Se detuvo frente a la conocida reja que cada día parecía más vieja. Estaba sudado y jadeante después de semejante carrera hasta allí. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió ir más lento o tomar algún microbús que lo dejara cerca.

Estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo. Al momento de apoyar la mano en los oxidados fierros una idea tonta llegó a su cabeza:

-de seguro no está despierto. No debí haber venido

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando un ruido extraño proveniente del final de la calle le hizo saltar la verja en menos de dos segundos. Si que el miedo ayuda a tomar decisiones rápidas. Ya en el jardín decidió adentrarse en la casa.

-soy un cobarde.- dijo molesto, consigo mismo.

Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro, solo ayudado por su memoria pudo avanzar por el pasillo anterior a la sala de música, no sin haberse tropezado con la raída alfombra y pegarse unos cuantos choques con la pared. Por más que recordara como era el pasillo, las tinieblas le jugaban una broma. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del salón se detuvo a escuchar, pero nada, no había ningún ruido, salvo un grillo en algún lugar lejano de la casa y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose al son del viento.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado; adentro todo estaba en penumbras, el olor a polvo y humedad le picó en la nariz. Aguantó las ganas de estornudar. Se aproximó al centro de la habitación con cuidado, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la tenue luz que se colaba por las apolilladas cortinas.

Era demasiado complicado vislumbrar alguna cosa, sobre todo por esa tenue neblina producto del polvo en el aire. Y a pesar de eso, sabía que no era la misma habitación que él conocía.

La estancia estaba completamente cambiada, ni rastro de la elegante sala del día anterior, no se parecía en nada. Si le pidieran describir el lugar en una sólo palabra, esa sería _podrida_.

A duras penas logró entrever en su interior y las paredes con su papel mural ajado le sorprendieron, los hermosos cuadros salpicados con manchas de hongos y carcomidos por alimañas, los muebles estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de polvo y unidos entre sí por una infinidad de telarañas, las lámparas apenas pendían del techo y estaban quebradas, lo mismo que los grandes jarrones. Se acercó un poco para tocar un jarrón para comprobar si aquello era real, y el aroma de la descomposición flotó en el aire proveniente de una sustancia viscosa y verde.

Las nauseas se aferraron a su garganta. Naruto se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de serenarse. Paseó la vista por la habitación y lo único que parecía intacto era el piano.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?.- murmuró contra su mano.

Se acercó al piano caminando a paso lento, conteniendo la respiración para no tomar el repulsivo olor a putrefacción.

Un cadáver.

Su corazón se aceleró, el pulso se le disparó y sin poderlo evitar su respiración también lo hizo, sus pies se quedaron adheridos a los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la magnífica alfombra.

Quería moverse y no era posible.

Un cadáver descansaba ante el piano, en una horrible parodia de un pianista. Un gris esqueleto con jirones de piel y ropa, con una mata de cabello negro siendo recorrido por repugnantes insectos que se arrastraban por él: los dedos pulsaban las teclas de algunas notas que nunca sonaron.

Sus sentidos se nublaron completamente, la repugnancia y el terror hicieron lo suyo. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar lo que estaba frente a él. Un grito murió en su garganta y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar; todas las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro se quedaron perdidas en la inconsciencia cuando una tenue música comenzó a escapar del gran instrumento del salón.

Cayó al suelo, desmayado, junto a la inmundicia.

xXx

Algo frío se posaba en su frente.

Naruto iba a abrir los ojos, pero todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y los apretó fuertemente, temiendo que lo que rozaba su piel fuese algún bicho horroso.

-despierta.- la grave, pero suave voz de Sasuke le hizo despertar completamente.

Le miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Sasuke se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama en la que se encontraba y lo que estaba sobre su frente era su mano.

-¿te sientes bien?

Le tomó unos segundos digerir la respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó?.- confuso, se sentó en su lugar.

Miró a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación de paredes crema, sobre una enorme cama de sabanas blancas, dosel incluido, iluminada por la luz solar que penetraba por un ventanal enmarcado por hermosas cortinas.

-eso deberías explicármelo tú. Anoche sentí un ruido en el salón de música y me encuentro contigo sin conocimiento, junto al piano.

-¿de verdad?

-claro. Así que te tuve que traer hasta este cuarto, pues no tengo medios como para haber avisado a tus padres de tu accidente

Un accidente junto al piano. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido se amontonaban en su memoria, pero no conseguía darles algún sentido lógico, era como estar viendo una película de terror en la pantalla de un cine.

Sus padres, no había llegado. Descubrirían que no llegó a dormir.

-no, mejor que ellos no se enteren

-pues bien, suponiendo que estas en tus cinco sentidos nuevamente. Naruto, explícame que hacías en mi casa a esas horas

No quería responderle a Sasuke, si lo hacía no podría evitar preguntar. Pensó que era buena idea ignorar al mayor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-son las diez y media. Y es de mala educación no contestar cuando...

-¡las diez!.- exclamó fingiendo estar asustado.- ¡no fui a clases! ¡Me matarán! Sasuke, mis padres me matarán

-ya, tranquilo, podrás explicar todo esto

-es que ellos piensan que estoy en mi cuarto...

-¿escapaste?

-no, bueno... teóricamente no

Tema desviado. Tema olvidado.

-pero técnicamente lo hiciste. Y bien ¿me dirás a que viniste?

-yo... pues, quería conversar contigo

-¿sobre qué?

-eh... .- Naruto, avergonzado bajó la cabeza. Necesitaba una buena excusa en ese momento; no, mejor decía la verdad, ya estaba aburrido de pensar demasiado las cosas.- de nada en particular, solo que no podía concentrarme y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme

-¿debo creer eso?.- preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo

-me ofendes.- rió para después desperezarse. No quería hablar de nada comprometedor, de nada complicado.- lamento haber venido así anoche

-no pasa nada, pero dime ¿Por qué te has desvanecido? ¿Eres propenso a aquello?

-no. es que vi un... .- guardo silencio. No podía decirle a Sasuke que era lo que "supuestamente" había visto si no quería que lo tratara como un loco; aunque... todo eso había sido su imaginación, ¿cierto? Era imposible que hubiese algo así en la casa de Sasuke, además el conocía ese salón y estaba en perfectas condiciones... pero si ocurría los mismo que con el jardín, ¿y si ocurrían cosas extrañas en esa casa? No, era mentira.

¡Estaba tan cansado de tener que pensar en todo eso!

-¿qué pasó, Naruto?, ¿te has quedado pensando?

-¿eh? Si, es que... ¿Qué preguntaste?

-¿Por qué te has desmayado?

-creo que se me bajo el azúcar o algo así.- mintió y se echó a reír. Todo puede ser normal si yo quiero que así lo sea, pensó el rubio.

-eso no es motivo de broma, deberías consultar a un especialista, un médico o una curandera en ultimas circunstancias.

-vale.- lo miró extrañado y no dijo nada. Ya no quería decir nada.- supongo que ahora debo irme

-puedes quedarte si así lo quieres. Puedo ofrecerte desayuno y toda la mañana para ti, igualmente puedo prometerte un escrito a tus padres exponiéndole el porqué de que no te encuentres en casa

-eso estaría bien

-¿te quedarás?

-claro

Ya qué más daba todo. ¿Qué importaba lo que pasara? Al demonio, sería feliz, aunque solo fuera en esos momentos tan descabellados.

-entonces sal de la cama, sobre el tocador te he dejado implementos de limpieza

Naruto miró en la dirección que le indicaban y se encontró con un fastuoso tocador de madera roja tallada con un espejo redondo en la parte superior, además de un jofaina igual de decorada, estuches con jabones y una toalla que parecía ser de felpa.

Salió de la cama y se alisó un poco la ropa –parecía una col ambulante de tan arrugado que estaba–, después se dirigió a asearse como si fuera lo más normal del puedo

-si te molesta que este aquí, me puedo retirar

-¡no! puedes quedarte

Porque ahora que lo sabía en el fondo: cuando estaba con Sasuke las cosas eran siempre perfectas, en todo el sentido de la palabra y tal vez si él se iba... tal vez pasaría algo como lo de la noche anterior, pues Sasuke no estaba con él cuando vio eso. Y si así fuese eso explicaría porque el jardín se "auto reparaba" cuando Sasuke estaba en ese lugar, igual que el pasillo, igual que… no, no necesitaba seguir reflexionando sobre eso.

Naruto se volteó a mirarlo; él continuaba allí, observándolo de vuelta como si nada.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que lo que vio anoche fuese solo una pesadilla?

O peor aún. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que lo que estuviera viviendo ahora fuese la pesadilla?

Ciertamente no lo tenía claro. Ciertamente no valía la pena pensarlo, no ahora.

-¿ocurre algo malo?

...

Por supuesto que ocurría algo, en ese momento podía estar con un fantasma en una casa abandonada de quizás que año.

No lo pienses, se dijo internamente Naruto, no lo pienses así. No.

Quiso pensar que Sasuke era un joven excéntrico que quería vivir a la antigua, pero no podía. La idea del fantasma se entretejía con sus pensamientos y sin quererlo su corazón se aceleró como en la noche anterior y sus manos temblaron. Sintió miedo de estar allí, de estar frente a él.

-te has puesto pálido, ¿estás bien?

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esas especulaciones estúpidas.

-sí, estoy bien... es que me quedé pegado

-pensé que habías entrado en trance o algo de esa índole

-no te preocupes, me pasa seguido por la mañana

Trató de sonreír y se apresuró a asearse rápidamente. En cosa de minutos estaba listo y bajaron al comedor, Naruto fue conducido hasta una silla dónde ya estaban puestos los cubiertos y servilletas y frente a él estaba lo mismo.

-voy por el desayuno. Cierra los ojos

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó curioso, más bien asustado, era inevitable.

Sasuke le iba a dejar solo en esa habitación, ¿sería un consejo que cerrara los ojos para que no viera el cambio que sufriría el cuarto en cuanto el saliera?

-porque es una sorpresa

-no, prefiero esperar con los ojos abiertos.- esa frase se le había escapado casi sin reflexionarla. La parte dentro de sí que quería saber que era lo que ocurría, se escapaba de vez en cuando.

-tómalo como un pequeño favor a cambio de todo. Cierra tus ojos un momento.- aquello lo dijo a modo de orden, a pesar del tono suave que usó.

-está bien.- Naruto cerró sus ojos y oyó los leves pasos de alejándose en dirección a lo que supuso era la cocina.

Pasados apenas unos segundos le entró la curiosidad. Quería abrir los ojos. Y allí estaba esa vocecita indiscreta que le pedía a gritos que mirara a su alrededor.

No, se dijo Naruto mentalmente, aunque una posibilidad como esa…

Contó hasta en tres en susurros, cuando llegara el tres abriría los ojos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres...

Continuará...

Quedamos aquí. Y déjenme decirles que entre arreglo y arreglo a este capítulo se le agregó unas dos páginas (de Word) D: lo que es bastante, pero como siempre, lo que se está agregando es para enriquecer lo que ya está, no para cambiar la línea argumental.

Y pues, nos estamos leyendo~ lamento si no puedo responder los comentarios que dejan :c encantada lo haría, pero responsabilidades come-tiempo son primero, pero los leo, toditos, y me emocionan y lloro con algunos, todxs mis lectorxs son mis bebés y lxs amo –sensibleplz-. Y cualquier cosa que deseen (y crean que pueda hacerla) no duden en pedirla, que para complacerlas he vuelto –mirada de bishonen-(?)

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	5. Quinto

Hola, no diré mucho~ les espera una propuesta en las notas de abajo c:

_**Disclaimer:**_ maldita sea, ¡no me rindo aún!... lucharé hasta obtener los derechos de Naruto... por ahora pertenece a Kishimoto... que sinceramente esta dejando la...

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Quinto **

Uno.

Dos.

Tres...

Ahora solo era cosa de abrir los ojos –estaba claro–, pero el miedo le suponía una dificultad para separar sus párpados; cogió una bocanada de aire y enseguida supo que algo había cambiado: el ambiente estaba cargado de un olorcillo desagradable, una mezcla de humedad y podredumbre. Esos mismos olores que se sentían en el pasillo de entrada. Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, como recordándole los horrores con los que encontraría si se atrevía a mirar.

Un violento escalofrío lo sacudió cuando algo húmedo se arrastró por la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, más no la retiró pues para ese entonces ya había abierto los ojos.

Todo estaba en su lugar, todo tan pulcro y ordenado como antes de que cerrara los ojos, incluso Sasuke estaba allí de pie con una bandeja en las manos.

-creo haber dicho que no abrieras los ojos.- le reprendió con una sonrisa que le quitaba todo lo que pudiera haber sonado a regaño. Depositó la bandeja frente al rubio.

-me dio curiosidad.- miró su mano que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo único que había sobre ella era una elaborada servilleta.

Una servilleta seca

-dicen los entendidos, que la curiosidad mató al gato

"_puede que de susto_", pensó acomodándose derecho sobre la silla. Sasuke tomó asiento frente a él con el desayuno ya servido.

-espero te guste

No se hablaron y apenas se miraron en el trascurso del comida. No había ningún tema que se volviera obligadamente embarazoso o entrara en un terreno de límites dudosos entre lo paranormal y las coincidencias, o por lo menos eso creía Naruto; aun así, necesitaba hablar, no quería que su mente volviera a lo de la vez anterior, no quería recordar. Y extrañaba a Sasuke, demasiado como para aceptar el silencio.

Forzó a su mente a formular un tema de conversación, pero no fue necesario cuando el mayor le preguntó:

-¿alcanzaste a terminar tus deberes el día de ayer?

-no todos.- dijo sorprendido, era como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, o tal vez no le gustaba estar en silencio por la mañana. No todo debía ser mágico.- pero ya no importa, porque no fui a la escuela

-un acto irresponsable, si me permites opinar

-ya sé, pero necesitaba... .- aplastó con su tenedor un trozo de pastel que no podía comer. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Oh, claro, sólo necesitó desesperadamente verlo y saber que era real. EL ánimo de Naruto decayó al recordar lo decepcionado que estaba con Sasuke, que no recibió su obsequio. Ahora el precioso reloj de bolsillo estaba metido en algún lugar de su mochila.

-¿ocurre algo?

-nada.- farfulló pesadamente y bajó su vista al plato. Sentía que todo se había vuelto condenadamente más complicado.- ¿Por qué no quisiste aceptar mi regalo?

-creo haberme expresado claro respecto de mis motivos

Ser sincero es siempre lo mejor, habían dicho por ahí.

-no te entendí...- el suspiro de Sasuke atrajo su atención y supo que le dedicaba una sonrisa cansada.

Había metido la pata y acabó por entender cierto detalle.

Por supuesto, Sasuke ya era una persona madura y aquellos hechos no pasaban de ayer, mientras que él seguía rumiando la estúpida indeferencia. Tal vez debería dejarlo correr y darle el dichoso reloj a su padre para la navidad, ¡genial! Ya se había ahorrado un regalo.

-Naruto, no te pongas triste.- notó como la punta de los dedos de Sasuke rozaban su mejilla, cerca de esas curiosas marcas que llevaba desde siempre.- me hubiese gustado mucho recibir un presente de tu parte, pero en otras circunstancias.

-sigo sin entender.- no podía detener el río de sinceridad. Sonrió pues las leves caricias le provocaban cosquillas.

-sólo debes entender que nos educaron de diferente forma.

Aquello lo comprendió mucho menos.

-¿te prohíben recibir regalos de desconocidos?.- preguntó asombrado, aunque se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que él mismo se había tildado de "desconocido" para Sasuke.

Le dolió, porque su subconsciente sabía cuál era su lugar.

-tú no eres un desconocido.- el alivio que sintió tras ver la media sonrisa del mayor fue indescriptible.- es por cierta razón... que te explicaré más adelante

-¿Por qué?

-prefiero sembrar la duda, para así lograr que vengas durante mucho más tiempo a visitarme.- Naruto se sonrojó bastante ante esas palabras, pero sonaba excelente.

Era una forma de consolarlo y mantenerlo tranquilo, lo sabía, pero se sentía demasiado bien en ese momento.

-no tienes que dejarme con una duda para que vuelva

-prefiero hacerlo. ¿Has terminado ya de desayunar?

-si, gracias. Estaba delicioso

-por nada.- se levantó y se ubicó a su lado, con un elegante movimiento le tendió la mano: la ya clásica invitación

-¿aún estás molesto?.- preguntó al ver que Naruto no hacía movimiento alguno

-no.- cogió la suave mano de Sasuke y se puso de pie.- ya no tanto

-no seas rencoroso.- sacudió el cabello del menor cuando éste desvió la mirada

-no soy rencoroso.- respondió evitando pensar en la cercanía con Sasuke.- pero me molestó que no recibieras mi regalo

-perdóname.- dijo con voz dulce, mientras rozaba la mejilla contraria con sus dedos. La caricia más dulce.- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que te olvides de aquello?.- sonrió entre divertido y serio

-pues... .- cuantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en esos momentos, cada cual más descabellada que la anterior.- nada

-de acuerdo.- se alejó un poco, pero mantuvieron el contacto de sus manos.

Naruto echó a trabajar su cerebro a máxima velocidad, buscando el valor para decir lo que se le había ocurrido a último minuto. Era una oportunidad de cercanía y no la quería perder ahora que estaba a su alcance.

Sasuke se alejaba unos cuantos pasos con la intención de guiarlo a otro lugar.

-si... si puedes hacer algo.- murmuró atrayendo la atención del mayor.

-¿de verdad? ¿Dime qué es?

-bueno... .- bajó su vista avergonzado. Tenía muy claro que lo que iba a pedir le resultaría un poco extraño a Sasuke, pues habían sido criados de forma diferente.- puedes... ¿abrazarme?.- clavó su mirada en el suelo al oír convulsionarse la respiración de Sasuke al ocultar la risa.

No podía sentirse más avergonzado. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a sudar y sus rodillas temblaron levemente. El primer pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza es que se había humillado a él mismo.

-¡pero qué castigo más grande me has impuesto!.- exclamó Sasuke con gesto teatral, sorprendiéndolo, logrando que se encogiera más sobre si mismo.- eres extraño.- susurró y pasó sus manos por los hombros de Naruto, para envolverlo entre sus brazos y unirse durante un par de segundos.

Naruto, algo dubitativo, complementó el abrazo. Le pareció estar aferrado a una nube muy suave y fría, como si Sasuke estuviese hecho de algodón helado.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Asintió un poco desganado y hundió más el rostro en la camisa del mayor, aspirando su tenue perfume.

Si pudiera hacer algo como eso todos los días, las cosas serían infinitamente más fácil.

-¿estás completamente seguro de que estás bien? Estás temblando

-si.- se apretó más contra Sasuke. Se sintió extraño.

El sentimiento que venía entrometiéndose en su corazón se hizo más patente que nunca, y ya no dudó de él. Pero era tan complicado…

Se sintió cansado, agobiado y nervioso, había algo que no iba bien.

-Naruto, dime que te ocurre

Sintió sus piernas fallar y se fue derrumbando lentamente, Sasuke debió sostenerlo. Sasuke se fue arrodillando de a poco sin soltar al menor en ningún momento.

-tengo miedo.- dijo apenas con un hilito de voz

-¿miedo a que?.- preguntó en tono conciliador, acariciando su cabello rubio delicadamente. Trató de apartarlo un poco para evaluar la expresión de su rostro pero Naruto no parecía querer que lo viera.

-a todo... esto

-no hay nada que temer. En este lugar estás seguro, nada puede dañarte aquí, yo no lo permitiría

Sabía que no era del todo cierto. Sasuke no sabía lo que él conocía de esa casa.

-Sasuke

-shhh, tranquilo.- continuó acariciando su cabello.- no permitiré que te dañen, nada pasará

Naruto asintió sin deshacer el abrazo. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

Una horrible sensación se había apoderado de él momentos antes, era como si cientos de ojos lo acecharan y le hicieron recordar nuevamente todo lo espantoso que había visto la noche anterior, la casa en mal estado, las telarañas... el cadáver. Sabía que algo andaba mal, que no estaba funcionando según los patrones de la realidad.

No existe. Los fantasmas.

Lo que no alcanzaba a definir era lo que le producía más terror: que esa casa estaba podrida y sucedían cosas extrañas o que Sasuke no existía. En el momento en el que abrazó a Sasuke supo con seguridad que se estaba sintiendo atraído por él, pero estaban todas esas otras cosas que vio.

Estaba tan aterrorizado de pensar. Si tan solo su cerebro no siguiera formulando hipótesis descabelladas, si pudiera obviar todo y ser un idiota feliz.

Naruto negó.

Se sentía abrumado y se fue debilitando más, lo único que distinguía con claridad era el frío tacto del mayor sobre sus mejillas

-Naruto, ¡reacciona!

-no quiero.- susurró apenas moviendo sus labios, su cuerpo pareció flotar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía deshecho, demasiado cansado como para siquiera respirar.

-¡Naruto!

xXx

A duras penas consiguió abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado. Intentó mover sus brazos pero tampoco le respondieron. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿has despertado?

-Sasuke.- susurró enfocando a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-aquí no hay nadie que se llame así

-¿Qué le ocurre?.- oyó a una segunda persona en la habitación

-parece que está delirando

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces hasta acostumbrarse, y pudo ver a dos desconocidos observándolo atentamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿dónde estoy?.- preguntó confundido mirando el cuarto donde se encontraba, por las cosas que allí había podía deducir que estaba en un hospital y esos dos desconocidos eran doctores

-estás en el hospital. Te has desmayado y te han traído hasta aquí.

Alarmado se sentó en la cama, lastimándose los brazos al tironear las manguerillas fijas en sus brazos.

-¿Sasuke?.- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada

-¿es familiar tuyo? Tus padres están afuera

-¿Qué?

-¿recuerdas lo que te sucedió?

-estaba en casa de Sasuke y... .- frunció el ceño tratando de recordar más detalles. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó pensar en una excusa para salir del paso.- creo que me desvanecí

-pues según la versión de tus padres, tú te encontrabas en tu casa y eran pasada las dos de la madrugada cuando intentabas salir

lo recuerdo

-Entonces hasta ahí estamos perfecto. Aunque tus padres dicen que te desmayaste justo al tocar el pomo de la puerta de salida

-¿sí?.- había algo que no le gustaba de ese hombre, más que médico parecía detective o algo parecido.

Forzó a su mente a reconstruir lo que estaban diciéndole.

-así es. Enfermero.- llamó dirigiéndose a la otra persona que estaba allí.- por favor compruebe su tensión arterial y luego avise a los señores Uzumaki que su hijo despertó

-enseguida, señor

-Naruto.- se volvió hacía el muchacho y puso una de sus manos sobre las de él, en un gesto que pretendía ser comprensivo, cosa que no le parecía para nada a Naruto.- ¿a qué lugar te dirigías tan tarde?

-quería ir a tomar un poco de aire.- mintió. Definitivamente aquel hombre no le gustaba; no es que se viera malo, sino que lo estaba interrogando.- ¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?

-tus padres me pidieron que te evaluara

-¿Qué me evaluara? ¿Por qué?

¿Sus padres estaban preocupados por él? Aquello le sonó tan falso. ¿Y para qué querrían saber cómo estaba?

-tus padres están preocupados. Y yo soy Umino Iruka, psicólogo juvenil

-¡¿psicólogo?!

-no te alteres, que tus padres hayan requerido de mi no significa que crean que estás loco

-¿Qué significa entonces?.- Sintió una oleada de ira apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-que han notado que has cambiado tu conducta normal, Naruto

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-veamos... .- consultó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.- alrededor de dieciséis horas

-¡¿dieciséis?!

-hace un rato mencionaste a alguien

-no lo hice.- negó desviando la vista del psicólogo, no le agradaba que le preguntaran tantas cosas y además sabía que todo lo que dijera se lo contaría a sus padres.

-dijiste su nombre. Sasuke, creo que lo mencionaste, ¿Quién es?

-un amigo.- pudo notar como Iruka escribía en una libreta. No, lo que le faltaba.

-¿planeabas ir a visitarle a las dos de la madrugada?

-eso no le importa

-si me importa. Necesito saber que va mal

-nada va mal.- su voz sonó alterada, la situación lo estaba poniendo en extremo nervioso. Y su mente estaba recomponiendo el rompecabezas de a poco.

Naruto estuvo con Sasuke la noche anterior e inclusive parte de él día, pero sus padres aseguran que se desmayó justo antes de salir, entonces. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a la casa de Sasuke si nunca se movió de la suya? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso esas cosas que lo aterrorizaron la noche anterior fue obra de su imaginación? ¿Demostraba eso que no ocurría nada extraño con Sasuke?... tal vez fuese así y él mismo era el problema.

Se sintió mareado de pronto.

-tengo entendido que apenas llegas a dormir a tu casa.- y ese hombre insistía e insistía con sus preguntas.

-eso es mentira

-su tensión está normal.- avisó el enfermero antes de retirarse

-de acuerdo, es mentira.- dijo sin prestarle mayor atención al joven que acababa de salir. Centró su mirada en Naruto.- ¿con que frecuencia vas a ver a tu amigo Sasuke?

Naruto guardó silencio y cerró los ojos; no quería contestar nada más a ese sujeto.

-Naruto, te hice una pregunta, por favor responde. ¿Con que frecuencia vas a ver a tu amigo?

Oyó que el hombre seguía escribiendo en su libreta, con rapidez, como si él le estuviese hablando. ¿Por qué sus padres le habían hecho eso? Habían mantenido una convivencia en paz preocupándose solo lo necesario de él y justo ahora les había dado por poner atención en lo que hacía.

-Naruto, te he preguntado algo ¿vas a responder?

-¡hijo! ¿Cómo te sientes?.- la voz de su madre le hizo apretar más fuerte los ojos, no quería verla, ni a ella ni a su padre.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaban solo? Siempre lo hacían y porque ahora no. Por qué ahora querían preocuparse de él, atenderlo, para que si no valía la pena. Ya no le dolía que lo dejaran solo, estaba bien así parado en el mundo, podía arreglárselas bien.

No los quería allí. No quería a su familia,

Necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado, en ese sueño –si es que era un sueño– que había tenido. Deseaba estar solo para analizar todo con tranquilidad y por sobre todo deseaba ver a Sasuke.

-hijito, Naruto, mírame.- el tacto de su madre sobre su mejilla le pareció áspero y sin cuidado, falso, igual que la dulzura de su voz.

-estoy bien.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con la sábana.

-doctor, ¿habló con Naruto?

-sí, muy poco, pero lo suficiente. Señora Uzumaki, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

-adelante

-¿sabe usted como se lleva Naruto con sus amigos?

-muy bien

-conoce sus nombres

Naruto suspiró, era obvio que su mamá no conocía sus nombres, si jamás le importó si tenía alguien con quien conversar. Estuvo a punto de golpear la mano de su padre que se paseaba por sus cabellos, pero se contuvo.

-pues, Naruto ha mencionado repetidas veces a alguien que lleva por nombre Sasuke

-lo siento doctor, no sabría decirle

Por suerte, así jamás pensarían que se trata de otra persona.

-no se preocupe señora Uzumaki

-¿tiene alguna idea si su hijo consume alguna clase sustancia?

-¿a. a qué se refiere?

-alcohol, drogas, a esa clase de sustancias

-¡por dios, no!

-bien, quiero que me llame a este número para concertar una cita.- le alcanzó una tarjetita de presentación.- Esperen aquí al médico de turno, él les dirá como se encuentra

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias

Oyó que la puerta se abrió y como sus padres intercambiaban opiniones de él en murmullos, no quiso prestarle mayor atención, no valía la pena.

Nada valía la pena.

xXx

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo de oír ruidos de personas cerca, supuso que la mayoría se habría ido o ya sería la hora del cambio de turno para las personas del hospital.

Por la luz solar, fácilmente podrían ser las 9 de la noche.

Naruto se había tenido que quedar internado porque debían hacerle un par de exámenes pues le habían encontrado con las defensas bajas, falta de vitaminas y deshidratado, que necesitaba reposo y un posible principio de anemia; pero necesitaba salir de allí, no se encontraba a gusto y quería verlo.

-porque soy tan tonto

Si, Sasuke era su meta.

Susurró levantándose, estaba algo mareado por haber estado casi todo el día acostado. De inmediato se puso a revisar en el mueblecito que estaba al lado de su cama; allí estaba la ropa con la que había andado la noche anterior, era obvio que sus padres no se la iban a llevar.

Se vistió rápidamente y volvió a registrar por si encontraba algo para comer. Para su suerte encontró una bolsa de caramelos, se los echó al bolsillo y decidió a salir.

En el pasillo no andaba nadie y tampoco tenía idea de dónde ir, ni siquiera había indicaciones en las paredes como para seguir. ¿Qué acaso era el hospital más barato que podían conseguir sus padres?. Decidió caminar hacia la derecha a lo largo del corredor, dónde solo se destacaban los numeritos dorados de las puertas. Sacó uno de los caramelos y se lo hecho a la boca; se llevó las manos a la altura de las mandíbulas, le dolieron demasiado, seguramente porque no había comido nada en muchas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sobresaltado se volvió hacia la persona que le había hablado. Era una enfermera joven que le miraba con aprehensión.

-vine... vine a visitar a mi abuelo.- mintió al instante, tratando de no verla directamente.

-el horario de visitas terminó hace dos horas

-lo siento, no sabía

-debes irte, ya no puedes estar por aquí

-¿por dónde es la salida?

-debes seguir derecho y bajar hasta el primero piso y de ahí continuas a la izquierda.

-gracias

-por nada y no te quedes jugando por ahí

-de acuerdo.

Siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera hasta llegar al primer piso. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que hacía ahí decía que estaba por las visitas y se había perdido. Naruto agradecía la presencia de los pasantes en los hospitales.

Antes de salir del recinto consultó la hora en el gran reloj de la pared: las nueve y quince de la noche. No se había equivocado.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro y hacía un poco de frío. Le costó un poco ubicarse pues casi nunca iba a esa parte de la ciudad. Decidió que iría a casa de Sasuke, pues no quería volver a la suya y mucho menos ir a la de sus amigos. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, si no que se iba a presentar cuando descubrieran que no estaba en el hospital.

Pero ya no importaba.

-tengo que tomar la calle central para llegar al centro.- susurró para sí mismo antes de comerse otro caramelo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó su caminata, si tenía suerte en unas dos horas más vería a Sasuke.

xXx

Sentía sus piernas entumecidas. Había andado mucho más de lo que había planeado.

-si no hubiese doblado en esa calle.- se lamentó. Ya faltaba poco para la medianoche y le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la casa de Sasuke.

Se metió el último caramelo a la boca y se sentó en la acera un momento.

Suspiró cansado.

¿Qué le diría Sasuke cuando lo viera? Lo más probable es que pensara que estaba enojado con él por lo del reloj, porque no lo veía desde ayer, cuando se marchó después de que Sasuke rechazara su regalo. Si, desde ahí que no lo veía por que lo otro había sido un sueño tonto, demasiado convincente eso sí, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Ya lo había decidido: sólo era un mal sueño.

-Sasuke.- suspiró una vez más.

¿Qué pensaba Sasuke de él? Lo vería como un amigo o como un hermanito pequeño. Aquello era realmente algo difícil de saber porque lo trataba de las dos formas, ¿cierto? Sasuke era extraño.

-yo soy más extraño

Naruto estaba consciente de que Sasuke le atraía de cierta forma, aunque no de qué forma. Era más que obvio que esperaba que visitarlo todos los días fuese una costumbre inquebrantable pero lo más probable era que el mayor se cansara de él y que eso de "prefiero sembrar la duda, para así lograr que vengas durante mucho más tiempo a visitarme" solo era parte de ese horrible sueño, pero una vez Sasuke le había dicho que le gustaba que fuese, sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustara que estuviese todos los días metido en su casa, ¿verdad?

Ya no le parecía tan buena idea ir a casa de Sasuke y ya era muy tarde.

-de verdad que soy un idiota

Si Sasuke era su amigo no le iba a molestar que pasara la noche en su casa, sólo sería eso y ya cuando fuese de día resolvería que hacer. Siempre le quedaba la oportunidad de ir con su abuela, pero ella vivía mucho más lejos aún y estaba muy cansado como para caminar toda la noche. Se puso de pie de un salto y estiró sus músculos.

Solo unas cuantas cuadras más.

xXx

¿Serían ya la una de la madrugada?

Estaba parado fuera de la casa de Sasuke, con la estúpida inseguridad a flor de piel.

La verja parecía más vieja y herrumbrosa que la última vez, el jardín más maltrecho y la fachada más podrida. Todo aquello debía ser un efecto óptico, debía ser la oscuridad de la noche proyectada en la casa.

O sus miedos jugándole una mala pasada.

Entró como siempre; empujó la descalabrada puerta y se internó en el ya conocido y laberíntico corredor que lo conducía la sala de música.

Iba con los ojos entrecerrados recordando hacia donde debía doblar cuando un ruido de pasos lo hizo detenerse. El sonido provenía de delante de él.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién está ahí?.- preguntó apenas, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por tener miedo.

-¿Naruto, eres tú?

-¡Sasuke!.- exclamó y se echó a correr en la oscuridad guiándose por la voz del mayor, apenas notó que había doblado por un pasillo que no era el habitual

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Sasuke cuando estuvieron a medio metro de distancia, Naruto ni siquiera respondió sino que impulsivamente se arrojó a abrazar a Sasuke.- con cuidado.- dijo dejando la vela que llevaba sobre una repisa dispuesta en la pared, con su mano desocupada medio correspondía el gesto del menor.

-hola.- dijo avergonzado, aunque no se soltó en ningún momento. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-buenas noches. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-te sorprenderías si te lo digo

-creo que tengo toda la noche para escuchar toda tu historia

-¿de verdad?

Ahí estaba la ilusión abriéndose paso en sus sentimientos, brotando como un manantial en su pecho. Las inseguridades se fueron, el miedo ya no estaba, sólo quedaba esa sensación de estupidez e impulsividad.

-claro, aunque es un poco tarde

-lo siento. Es que... no sabía dónde ir.- miró directamente a los ojos negros, esperanzado, buscando ser aceptado.

-sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti

-gracias y... ah... lo siento.- deshizo el abrazo algo cohibido. Su pecho se llenó de calidez.

-no hay de que.- le sonrío y el menor se sonrojó.- Naruto, ¿te sucede algo? Te estás comportando algo diferente

-no, nada

Y ya no importaba nada, no pensó que huyó del hospital, no recordó su desagradable sueño.

Estaba feliz.

-de acuerdo. Entonces supongo que ahora me contarás porque estás aquí a esta hora

-vale

-pero no lo harás en medio del pasillo, acompáñame.- con un de sus manos cogió la del rubio y con la otra la vela para iluminar mientras caminaban.

-por este pasillo no se va a la sala de música, ¿verdad?.- dijo al darse cuenta de lo diferente que lucía ese corredor

-tienes razón, por aquí vamos a mi alcoba

-ahh.- dijo al no ocurrírsele nada mejor. Estaba demasiado contento, como para pensar cualquier cosa.

Sasuke lo condujo hasta una enorme puerta labrada, de uno de sus bolsillos extrajo una llave. Naruto miraba curioso como la hacía entrar en una cerradura un tanto compleja.

-esta puerta es muy antigua, si llego a perder la llave no podría pasar nunca más a este lugar.- explicaba mientras se hacia un lado para que Naruto pasara

-vaya.- susurró y es que el pequeño recibidor de ahí era muchísimo más elegante que la sala de música o el mismo recibidor principal, le parecía haberse metido en un cuadro gigante pues todo se veía tan ordenado, como si todos esos muebles hubiesen sido hechos para encajar allí. Hasta los dorados bordes de los retratos parecían conjugar con los diseños de la alfombra. Avanzó despacio y paseó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el tapiz de los silloncitos.

-bienvenido.- se volvió hacía Sasuke que le ofrecía tomar asiento con un gesto de sus manos.- esta es la habitación en la cual me siento más a gusto, después del salón de música, y el lugar más propicio para la lectura.- le enseñó un magnífico estante de madera, en el cual se encontraba una apreciable cantidad de libros ordenados.

-es precioso.- se sentó y notó como sus piernas se lo agradecían.- hace un rato ¿ibas a salir?

-¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?

-es que como te encontré en el pasillo...

-escuché un ruido y fui a investigar

-lo siento, te desperté

-no te preocupes, Naruto. Estaba leyendo

-mmm .- desvió su vista al reloj de pared y se fijó que tenía las tres y quince.- ¿esa hora es?

-no, ese reloj está descompuesto. Y, ¿me vas a contar el motivo de tu visita?

-pues... yo... me escapé del hospital

Vio la cara de preocupación de Sasuke, y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente satisfecho.

-un acto irresponsable, si me permites opinar

Naruto sonrió, aquellas eran las mismas palabras que había usado el Sasuke del sueño cuando le dijo que faltó a clases.

-ya sé, es que no soporto los hospitales

-¿ocurrió algo? ¿Te sientes bien en estos momentos?

-si, estoy bien

-¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Sus padres no tenían que interferir en su mundo con Sasuke.

-no... y no sé si quiera volver a casa

-Naruto, aún eres muy joven para empezar una vida solo y tú todavía debes estudiar

-eso lo tengo claro. Es difícil.

-lo sé.

Miró a Sasuke durante un par de segundos; ansiaba abrazarlo otra vez, quería disfrutar la sensación de cercanía.

-te recuerdo que no me has dicho porque caíste al hospital

No quería explicarle lo de su sueño, no quería explicarle nada que tuviera que ver con él. Quería conversar de cosas, de cualquier cosa, de música, de arte, de historia… hasta de matemáticas, pero no de él.

-Naruto, dime

No podía mentirle. No a él.

-¿eh?... me desmayé cuando iba saliendo de mi casa

-si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que pensabas hacer tus deberes escolares

-sí, es que iba a salir

-¿de noche?.- asintió con una sonrisa. Un dulce calor se extendió por su pecho al notar la inquietud en el rostro de Sasuke.- ¿Dónde te dirigías?

-aquí.- bajó la vista al escuchar un bufido por parte del mayor.

-Naruto, qué hubiese pasado si te hubieses desvanecido cuando estuvieras justo en mi casa, sabes que cuento con pocos medios como para haberte llevado al hospital o, peor aún, te hubieras desmayado camino acá, quizás que sería de ti ahora.

-pero no pasó

-pero puso haber sobrevenido

-ya lo sé.- se dedicó a mirar el diseño de la alfombra. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke encima de él y eso lo coartaba un poco; eso se reducía a un problema con lo que quería pedir.

-Naruto, esta noche quédate conmigo

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por leer c: Aquí más o menos las cosas empiezan a ponerse más raras y más… místicas~ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les guste la actitud de Naruto adolescente, traté de darle énfasis a ese lado, porque creo que es una edad conflictiva y cada adolescente es un mundo c:

Por cierto, cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta, lo que sea~ puede encontrar la dire de mi twitter en mi perfil~ encantada de entrar en contacto ;)

Ahora, la propuesta: quiero escribir un fic nuevito nuevito, pero lo malo es que tengo 2 ideas, pero por razones de tiempo tengo que escoger uno nada más y no puedo decir así que aquí les pido se ayuda, y como podrán imaginar con Sasunaru centric , y con diferentes parejas repartidas por todos lados

Idea uno: vampiros. Pero no mucho del vampiro clásico, más a lo Poppy Z. Brite. Con adolescentes rebeldes que se escapan de casa y no les importa nada, buscan el peligro y que se topan en una fiesta con cierta grupo de vampiros que buscan un lugar donde quedarse. Este sería más dramático, con tintes oscuros y un poco de miedo. Adivinen quien será el vampiro y quien el adolescente xD

Idea dos: escuela. Sería de un profesor suplente, que llega a un colegio nuevo. Es la primera vez que el profesor hace clases y sus alumnos no son de lo más simpáticos con él, menos uno de los alumnos que tiene un interés superior por su maestro. El profesor será Naruto y uno de sus alumnos Sasuke…. Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, no dejará de ser Sasunaru –wink-

Y esas ideas, ¿Qué preferirían ver entonces? Me avisan y ahí, con el que tenga mayoría de votos le empiezo ;)


	6. Sexto

Mis amores, lamento mucho la demora, ahora les presento mis excusas: soy profesora, y en mi país estamos finalizando el año escolar, por lo que todo es un caos y me tenían a tiempo completo, haciendo los finales y revisando exámenes c: espero me comprendan y que pronto me ponga al corriente con todo.

Sin más, les dejo el fic

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Sexto **

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Extrañado miró a su alrededor, aún estaba oscuro y las cosas que estaban allí no pertenecían a su cuarto, es más, jamás las había visto. Volvió a cerrarlos y tiró la colcha más arriba, acomodándose para dormir nuevamente; a lo mejor todavía estaba soñando.

Pero ¿Cómo iba a seguir durmiendo si se estaba convenciendo que estaba soñando?

En un segundo intento entreabrió solo un poco sus ojos y vislumbró que todo seguía allí, así que decidió levantarse. Se sentó y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse e involuntariamente bostezó.

-Muy buenos días

-¿eh? ¿Sasuke?.-miró hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con el recién nombrado, sentado en un silloncito que se veía bastante cómodo con un libro muy grueso sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfecto.- sonrió al recordar todo de improviso.

La noche anterior había llegado a la casa de su amigo luego de haber huido del hospital, y, por supuesto, Sasuke no había permitido que se fuera así como así a mitad de la noche, si no que se había ofrecido a hospedarle; después de varios minutos de "rechazo por cortesía" había aceptado y Sasuke le había facilitado una de las habitaciones de invitados, claro que el rubio le insistió en que no lo dejara solo en el cuarto por lo que el dueño de casa se quedó a acompañarlo hasta que se durmió y cuando despertó, estaba ahí.

La razón por la que le pidió que lo acompañase fue porque recordó la teoría -si es que se podía llamar así- a la que había llegado: "las cosas extrañas pasan cuando Sasuke no esta cerca". Así que escudándose en ese razonamiento decidió que lo mejor sería no quedarse sólo, la posibilidad de despertarse en medio de la oscuridad en una habitación completamente fantasmal le hizo temblar.

-¿dormiste bien?

-claro, mejor que nunca.- estiró sus brazos y sus piernas, una sensación de entumecimiento se extendió por sus extremidades.- auch

-no deberías moverte tan rápido

-no, creo que es por la caminata que me di ayer.- dijo recordando que había tenido que cruzar media ciudad para llegar hasta allí.- pero ahora eso es lo de menos.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿dormiste ahí?

-sí, necesitaba estar seguro que no te ocurriera algo durante la noche

Naruto rodó los ojos, falsamente molesto. Era obvio que aquello lo complacía en secreto.

-no me voy a morir

-estuviste en el hospital, y creo haber oído de tus propios labios que saliste de ahí sin la autorización del médico

-pero no me voy a morir.- frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo, es que como podía enojarse con Sasuke, todo lo contrario, le halagaba su preocupación, pero debía guardar las apariencias: no podía ponerse feliz por preocupar a alguien.

-no conozco tu parte médico como para refutar tu punto de vista

-ya, vale

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a observar a Sasuke que negaba con la cabeza; sonrió como un idiota, aquel despertar había sido el mejor hasta ahora y no sentía para nada arrepentimiento... aunque, si se lo pensaba mejor no sabía qué hacer ahora, la noche anterior apenas y había considerado bien esa "pequeña problemática" ¿dónde ir? Era obvio no podía quedarse en la casa de su amigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, no podía abusar de su amabilidad, del mismo modo debía dar por descontado la posibilidad de quedarse con sus amigos de las escuela (estaba más que claro que ellos les dirían a sus padres donde estaba), y no quería regresar a su casa. Ya no quedaban más posibilidades y no tenía donde ir, ni siquiera contaba con recursos como para pensar en vivir solo, ni mucho menos para alquilar un apartamento modesto.

-¿te preocupa algo?.- sintió la fría mano del mayor apartar algunos cabellos de su frente

-no, es que amanezco medio lento

-¿te gustaría tomar algo? Te has puesto un poco pálido

-¿ ?.- creyó más conveniente observar las mantas que lo cubrían para no pensar en lo cerca que estaba el otro

-si, generalmente te ves más saludable, con tus mejillas siempre enrojecidas

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa. Si Sasuke supiera el porqué de su rubor, que no era porque el fuese un chico sano, sino que se debía a su cercanía, a esos pensamientos confusos que atravesaban su mente cada vez que él le hablaba o lo trataba con excesiva amabilidad, se debía a que cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se daba cuenta que ya no lo quería solo como un amigo

-te ha vuelto el color.- le revolvió un poco la rubia cabellera cuando notó el sonrojo en el rostro del menor. Claro, Sasuke parecía quererlo solo como un hermanito pequeño.- no me es grato verte tan apagado

-me... me pasa por las... las mañanas.- balbuceó bajando más su vista, así cualquiera podría confundir los buenos sentimientos de amistad del mayor.

-de seguro que tienes un mal despertar por falta de vitaminas. Deberías consumir más frutas y verduras

-pienso lo mismo.- dijo por decir algo. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Algo en su interior le gritaba que aquellos sentimientos que estaban floreciendo eran errados y que debía hacer algo para apagarlos, pero esto se contraponía completamente a su fuerza de voluntad.

Se sobresaltó al momento de sentir los dedos de Sasuke deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla, bajando hasta su mentón y volviendo a subir; sentía la piel de su rostro arder y supuso que estaba tan rojo como una cereza. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero estaba tan cerca que su pausada respiración le acariciaba su rostro

-creo... creo que será mejor que me levante.- consiguió decir con un hilillo de voz

-¿puedo ofrecerte el cuarto de aseo?

-por favor, ¿qué hora es?

-las diez y quince minutos

-vaya

Naruto salió de la cama, intenta no demostrar que sus piernas temblaban. Sasuke le alcanzó una bata para cubrirse, pues antes de irse a dormir había aceptado a regañadientes usar una pijama que consistía en un camisón ancho que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se calzó unas zapatillas de descanso que había cerca de la cama y siguió al dueño de casa.

Ambos avanzaban por unos corredores iluminados por amplios ventanales, a través de los cuales era posible ver parte del jardín y de las casas vecinas, no era una vista muy hermosa por el mal estado de las construcciones aledañas, pero lo que de verdad se veía magnífico, y que atrajo su atención, fue lo impresionante que lucían las baldosas del suelo; esto se debía a que el techo era un enorme vitral de vivos colores sostenidos por un armazón de metal el cual moldeaba formas de animales, personas y flores que eran proyectados sobre el blanco suelo de cerámicos gracias a la luz del sol. Era un espectáculo maravilloso el ver las figuras formadas en el suelo y también sobre él mismo.

Apartado completamente de la realidad caminaba entre las formas de colores, sin percatarse de lo que había alrededor

-por aquí.- Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta que parecía estar construida por pequeños pedacitos de vidrio que la hacía parecer transparente pero que no dejaba ver del otro lado. Naruto sacudió la cabeza y miró interrogante.

-¿aquí?.- vio que el mayor asentía y la inseguridad que había olvidado, volvió a él: ¿qué pasaría cuando Sasuke le dejara? ¿Todo se volvería ruinoso y tétrico? Intentó pensar de forma positiva, tal vez todo era su imaginación.

Con más precaución de la usual abrió la puerta; tras él lo esperaba una estancia completamente metálica y pintada de blanco, con el techo de cristal translúcido puesto sobre un armazón similar al del pasillo, y un pulcro piso azulado, justo en medio había una especie de bañera muy grande, también de metal, rebosante de agua caliente, lo supo porque ésta llenaba el ambiente de vapor.

-adelante, mientras tanto iré por tu ropa

Abrió sus ojos asustado por la perspectiva de verse solo, echó a trabajar su mente para buscar una excusa que le permitiera retenerlo en el lugar. Ninguna idea llegaba su mente.

-pero... .- empezó con la intención de decir algo, cualquier cosa.

-no te preocupes el agua permanece siempre caliente, hay un mecanismo que inventó mi padre el cual permite que nunca baje de esa temperatura, aunque pasaran quinientos años no se enfriaría. Por ese motivo la habitación es metálica

Naruto asintió derrotado y vio como Sasuke le daba la espalda para dejarlo solo. Al perderlo de vista cerró los ojos fuertemente y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, sintió el vapor pegársele a la piel, aquello era agradable pero mantenía sus dudas y por más que intentaba convencerse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, no pudo lograrlo. Avanzó dos pasitos aun sin ver el interior y el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo.

Con la indecisión a flor de piel optó por separar sus párpados solo un poquito, pero aquello no le sirvió pues el vapor apenas y le dejaba ver, así que abrió sus ojos completamente y casi le da algo al descubrir que la habitación estaba tal cual como la había visto junto a Sasuke. Miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de eso y si, todo estaba como antes, por lo menos a grandes rasgos.

-qué raro.- avanzó hasta quedarse frente a un enorme espejo que se apoyaba contra la pared y ahí pudo notar algo extraño en la ropa que llevaba: la bata que traía encima estaba de un color amarillento y las mangas y bordes estaban a medio comer por las polillas, se la abrió un poco y supo que el camisón estaba en las mismas condiciones, tal vez peor, aún así decidió conservarlas puestas, qué más podía hacer si no llevaba más ropa.- no pasa nada.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos para acomodarlos, el vapor se había puesto muy denso y le estaba molestando.

Curioso, se acercó a la bañera, al llegar hasta ella se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba hirviendo y que era imposible asearse allí. A un lado había un pequeño estante con toallas tan corroídas como lo que llevaba encima, unos frasquitos de vidrio rotos y unas masas informes que tal vez algún día fueran jabón. Si bien la habitación no estaba tan mal se notaba que allí había pasado tanto tiempo como en el resto de la casa si se estudiaba con más cuidado.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba allí? Aquella era la gran pregunta.

A pesar de lo que pensaba en un principio, la situación no le dio miedo, no estaba aterrado, tal vez porque no se encontraba con algo oscuro y podrido como pueden haber estado las otras habitaciones de la casa, pero aún así esa extraña sensación... ¿Sasuke sabría lo que pasaba? no, una mejor pregunta sería: ¿qué es Sasuke? ¿De verdad aquel chico era un ser sobrenatural que habitaba esa casa y con su sola presencia la casa retrocedía en el tiempo?. ¿En qué clase de mundo estaba sumergiéndose?, era como si de pronto todos esos cuentos infantiles se volvieran reales, como si todo lo irreal tuviera lógica, como si esos cuentos que contaban sus amigos con la intención de asustarlo cobraban sentido ahora, cuando hablaban de esos chicos que habían enloquecido por entrar a esa casa.

Naruto se sintió mareado. Se volvió a llevar la mano a su cabeza, esta vez para posarla sobre sus ojos.

Entonces, aquella casa era una ruina y... y Sasuke no existía ¿cómo era posible aquello? Había interactuado tantas veces con él, claro que nadie le creía pero eso no importaba. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Debía temerle a Sasuke?, cualquiera en su sano juicio le tendría miedo a lo desconocido, pero ¿por qué no tenía miedo? ¿Por qué estaba deseando estar con Sasuke en ese momento? Era todo tan confuso, tan extraño, tan...

Se apoyó contra el borde de la bañera cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear. No se encontraba para nada bien y la situación le estaba superando, pero no sentía miedo... aquello era lo que le preocupaba, que no tenía miedo y no quería que aquello acabase ¿por qué? acaso... ¿acaso todo estaba en su mente?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y unas nauseas horribles se subieron hasta el final de mi garganta.

xXx

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro preocupado de Sasuke. Sintió su cuerpo cansado y entumecido, como si flotara. Arrugó en entrecejo molesto por no sabía qué cosa, solo estaba enojado y luego volvió su rostro y otra vez pudo ver el de Sasuke solo que de un ángulo extraño, ¿Qué era todo aquello?

-¿cómo estás?

-mi cabeza

-¿te duele la cabeza?

-no. ¿qué...?.- y como si de pronto hubiesen encendido la luz, lo vio todo claro. Supo que Sasuke lo estaba cargando, sosteniéndole con su brazo izquierdo bajo su cuello y su brazo derecho pasaba por debajo de sus rodillas.

-creo que te desvaneciste en el cuarto de baño. Pasaste mucho tiempo allá adentro, me empecé a preocupar cuando no salías así que tuve que tirar la puerta.- le explicó mientras veía como Naruto negaba con la cabeza cuando todo llegó a empujones a su mente.

-¿sabes? Parece que estoy causando demasiados problemas

-no digas eso

Sonrió olvidándose de lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia. Quiso creer que fue todo una gran ilusión, un sueño tal vez, era más fácil eso que buscar alguna clase de explicación lógica.

Oh, sólo sigue mintiéndote, _darling_; se dijo el rubio así mismo.

Naruto fue depositado sobre la cama una vez más. El mayor le acercó la ropa y sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a vestirse.

-puedo retirarme si así lo quieres.- Naruto negó con cabeza y continuó tratando de ponerse los calcetines, sentía sus manos como de jalea, apenas y podía tirar de ellos hacia arriba; vio que el mayor le daba la espalda

-ni que fuera una chica.- murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, solo para él y para que nadie lo escuchara

-creo que lo más prudente sería que regresaras al hospital

-¡ni hablar! Yo no volveré allá.- pegó un salto y se puso de pie, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, sus piernas no estaban más fuertes que sus brazos.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta ubicarse frente al dueño de casa.

-y entonces ¿qué es lo que harás?

-no sé.- desvió la mirada para no ver la expresión de Sasuke, le provocaba bastante culpabilidad

-Naruto, por favor piensa con un poco más de racionalidad, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, pero no sería lo más correcto. Estás consciente de ello, ¿verdad?

-sí, pero...

-huiste de un hospital, te has desmayado una vez más... ¿qué hago yo si te ocurre algo?

-yo no quiero preocuparte

-y yo deseo que estés bien

Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato, como intentando descubrir sus pensamientos de esa forma. Se observaban intensamente buscando convencer al otro de su punto de vista.

Naruto sintió la imperante necesidad de despegar sus ojos de él, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado intentando saltar fuera de su pecho y sin quererlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas una vez más. Una sensación desesperante se alojó en el fondo de sus pensamientos, tenía a Sasuke frente a él, mirándolo, pero lo sentía lejano, no es que estuviera comportándose de una forma distante, no, era como si los separara una barrera muy grande... como si hubiese un gran obstáculo que le impidiera acceder a Sasuke de una u otra forma.

Apartó sus ojos de él para posarlos en el suelo ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Tenía relación con todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban en la casa? No, lo de la casa era un problema en su cabeza, ¡oh sí! ya estaba -arbitrariamente- decidido: algo iba mal en su cabeza y por eso veía que las cosas ocurrían de ese modo. Muy bien, aquello era una explicación que lo dejaba contento y explicaba también porque sus padres le habían colgado un psicólogo ¡Que sencillo! ¿Y la barrera invisible? Sasuke estaba más lejos de lo que podía alcanzar pues ambos eran del mismo género, por supuesto que ya se había dado cuenta que su cariño estaba traspasando los límites de la amistad, pero el de Sasuke se mantenía bien ahí, detrás de la línea...

-Naruto ¿comprendes a dónde quiero llegar?

-sí.- sacudió la cabeza espantando los anteriores pensamientos.- si, si ... ¡si entiendo!.- exclamó levantando los brazos en un gesto hastiado, enojado consigo mismo

-no te molestes, estoy poniendo tu salud y tu bienestar en primer lugar

-... lo sé.-negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo más.- entiendo... sé que estoy haciendo las cosas mal.,no debí haber escapado del hospital

-un poco tarde para arrepentimientos

-ya... pero, ¿tú no harías lo mismo?

-no

Vale, era obvio que Sasuke respondería una cosa así. Desde el punto de vista maduro y responsable ¿por qué querría escapar de un hospital?, pero ¿por qué escapó él? Fácil:

No aguantaba la falsa preocupación de sus padres. Nunca antes se empeñaron en entenderlo y ahora no encontraban nada mejor que ponerlo a cargo de un psicólogo, como si aquello fuera a reemplazar todos los años que ellos no se acercaron a preguntar qué era lo que sentía y como estaba. Escapó por que prefería estar con Sasuke, quién no lo juzgaba, no le pedía nada a cambio, se preocupaba por él y siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo... tal vez por eso le tomó más cariño del necesario, porque Sasuke le brindaba todo aquello que nadie antes le dio, la seguridad de que te va a escuchar, el preguntar que hizo en el día, la amabilidad...

-eso también lo entiendo. Puede que estés pensando que soy un crío maleducado

-no creo eso.- vio la sonrisa sincera del mayor y notó ese calorcito extraño extenderse por su pecho.- más bien lo que creo es que tuviste tus motivos poderosos para hacer lo que hiciste, pero por muy buenas razones que hayas tenido has cometido un acto irresponsable con el que estás poniendo en juego tu salud. Deberías intentar solucionar tus problemas, sean cual sean, solo cuando te hayas mejorado completamente y estés fuerte de nuevo, podrás hacer lo que quieras ¿entiendes?

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa y sin medir mucho sus actos se acercó para abrazar a Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos tras la espalda del mayor.

-gracias.- balbuceó apenas y sintió como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, y más aun cuando su gesto fue correspondido por Sasuke

-no es nada.- le revolvió un poco los cabellos rubios.- no llores, no tienes porque hacerlo

-sí, porque soy un tonto

-claro que no eres tonto. Si lo fueras no estarías dónde estás, ¿no lo crees?

Asintió estrechando un poco más el abrazo. Sasuke no le estaba recriminando nada y tampoco lo apartaba; agradecía ese contacto; le hacía falta un abrazo, un ancla a tierra que hiciera valer la pena todas sus acciones y estaba allí frente a él, más concretamente, abrazado a él.

-volveré al hospital...

-de acuerdo. Y cuando estés mejor quiero verte de nuevo aquí

-vale. No te librarás tan fácil de mí

-créeme que eso es lo que espero

Con una sonrisa más amplia que nunca deshizo parte del contacto y levantó su rostro para observar a Sasuke

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto, eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-si.- suspiró pesadamente y se apartó a una distancia considerable.- ok, entonces me voy que me espera un largo viaje a pie

-sabes que me encantaría acompañarte pero...

-si, ya lo sé.- le cortó y de inmediato se golpeó la frente al ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor.- vale, es mala educación interrumpir

Sasuke sonrió discretamente, al menor le pareció que algo quería decirle, pero no se atrevía.

-¿pasa algo?

-no, nada.- negó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- te acompaño fuera

-gracias

Sasuke, como le era costumbre, le ofreció su mano al menor y éste también por costumbre se sonrojó antes de aceptarla.

Naruto se sentía bien, renovado. Aquel abrazo de Sasuke le había infundado una nueva clase de poder, o por lo menos así lo veía él, sentía que gracias a aquella acción le sería menos desagradable enfrentar lo que ahora venía. Se preguntó que tanto alboroto habrían hecho sus padres al enterarse de su desaparición, se habría reído de buena gana imaginando sus rostros pero se negó a hacerlo pues no quería romper el silencio que compartía con el chico de cabellos negros.

Un cosquilleo suave le llegó a su estómago cuando sintió las caricias en su mano dadas por el pulgar de Sasuke, supuso que era una forma de decirle que debía estar tranquilo; definitivamente con eso la sonrisa idiota no se iba a ir de su cara.

-espero que estés pronto de vuelta

-antes de que acabes de leer un libro estaré aquí, molestando

-no eres ninguna molestia

-es un decir.- bueno, de nuevo ese silencio y esas miradas extrañadas por parte de él al verse reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke.- entonces... ya me voy...

-cuídate mucho

.- su rostro ardió por enésima vez cuando el mayor posó sus labios en su frente.- tú también. Nos vemos

-nos vemos

Cruzó la verja y se echó a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

xXx

Nuevamente la idea de sus padres armando un caos por su desaparición llegó a su mente y ahora sí que se permitió soltar tal carcajada que varias personas que iban caminando a su lado se voltearon a verle.

Por un segundo el rostro de Sasuke pasó por su cabeza. Bien, iba a hacer las cosas como él le había recomendado.

Lo más probable es que sus padres todavía no se aparecieran por el hospital y que fueran las enfermeras las que estuvieran buscándole antes de avisarles que su hijo se había fugado; intentó no pensar en la reprimenda que se ganaría por parte de los doctores.

Bien podría no volverse al hospital e irse a vagar por ahí, luego aparecer por su hogar para buscar un poco de sus pertenencias y largarse a cualquier sitio.

Pero sus padres…

-no lo sé.- murmuró llevándose despreocupado las manos a los bolsillos, a pesar de ser pasado el medio día aun hacía algo de frío.

No sabía porque de un momento a otro la relación sus padres se había vuelto de esa forma o bien puede ser que siempre haya sido así y lo notó solo cuando había crecido.

-puede ser

Claro, antes sólo creía que sus padres lo amaban porque para su cumpleaños y navidad llegaban con un ostentoso regalo, pero el resto del año nunca hubo un "te quiero hijo" o "¿cómo estás?", aquello no le importó porque tenía los juguetes de moda, pero cuando eso ya no era importante, en el momento en que tuvo consciencia de que estaba parado en el mundo real y rodeado de personas con las que se establecían diferentes lazos, y que esos lazos con sus padres eran prácticamente invisibles. Por supuesto que sufrió cuando se dio cuenta de esto, pero fue solo por un par de meses pues decidió que así como para sus papás él era solo una responsabilidad, ellos serían para él solo las personas que lo trajeron al mundo y le dieran su apellido. Ambos "bandos" ignorándose pero fingiendo no hacerlo; comprendió, también, porque desde pequeño nunca mendigo atención.

-¡auch!.- se tropezó contra una piedra, se hubiese caído de no ser que se apoyó contra un pared. Decidió quedarse allí para descansar un segundo

¿Por qué no podía tener una relación normal con sus padres? En la escuela, siempre después de las vacaciones oía a sus compañeros de clase contar que habían ido a pescar con papá o habían ayudado a mamá a preparar galletas, en su caso papá se echaba frente al televisor a ver deportes del otro lado del mundo y mamá pedía comida por teléfono.

Y así cada vez más fue sintiéndose como si fuera el gran error de sus padres, restándole importancia a esto y concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera absorber su atención: sus amigos, la escuela, los libros, etc.

Decidió seguir caminando, el hospital ya no estaba lejos.

xXx

Entró en el edificio como si nada, pasó de largo al ascensor y se fue al piso donde se suponía que debía estar. Vio que la enfermera que se le acercaba con todas las ansias de gritarle pintada en la cara, se encogió levemente de hombros cuando ésta le preguntó dónde estaba metido.

No protestó cuando le tomó de un brazo y le hizo ingresar al cuarto. Allí dentro estaba el psicólogo junto a su madre, al parecer estaban discutiendo, pues se callaron inmediatamente cuando lo vieron.

-¡mi niño!.- exclamó la mujer y se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Naruto solo rodó los ojos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre, aquello no tenía ningún significado para él, tampoco el beso áspero de aquella mujer en su frente.

Todo tan falso.

Pero había que arreglarlo, por Sasuke…

-buenos días, Naruto.- le había saludado Iruka, el psicólogo, que tomaba rápido apuntes en su libreta.

El menor se dignó a rumiar unas palabras y se deshizo del contacto con su madre para meterse a la cama tal cual estaba y taparse hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

Había prometido permanecer en el hospital hasta que lo dieran de alta; por la promesa a Sasuke iba aguantar todo lo que se le venía encima ahora.

Continuará

Bien, ya estamos en esta parte de la historia, Naru aún estaba tomando decisiones sobre que creer. Me gusta cómo se desarrolla esta parte que sigue a continuación c:

Muchas gracias a amante-animei, Madokis, Kari Uchiha, Akerii, Felitsa 16 y Eri-chan por sus comentarios /o/ un abrazo grandote para todas ellas, y para todos los que leen, y muchas gracias por la votación también, que entre todos los votos, al final quedó: 63,2% para los vampiros y 36,8% para lo de la escuela; pero como las vi entusiasmada con las dos historias, puede (puede) que haga un two/three shoot de lo del profesor-alumno, pero eso será más enero, cuando las cosas estén más livianas para mi c:

Nos estamos leyendo pronto 3


	7. Séptimo

Amores, lo lamento, me he demorado más de lo que he esperado, pero incluso ayer (24 de dic.) tuve que trabajar :c estoy esclavizada al liceo; pero me juran que pronto tendré vacaciones y ahí podré ser feliz subiendo historias. Por ahora les diré feliz navidad y el fic ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ esto ya lo saben

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Séptimo **

Ya estaba harto de todo.

Habían pasado quince días y aún estaba metido en el estúpido hospital esperando que le dijeran que podía irse. Cada hora que pasaba se sentía peor, pero no por estar enfermo, si no porque extrañaba a Sasuke en demasía, ninguna de las personas que le iban a visitar eran capaces de sostener una conversación brillante y amena, ninguna le podía deleitar con su talento musical y ninguna poseía esa atracción misteriosa que emanaba Sasuke; ni siquiera sus amigos que iban con todas las buenas intenciones de hacerle pasar un buen rato le sacaban una sonrisa sincera.

Pero lo intentaba, por dios que lo intentaba. Trataba de sonreírles a todos, contestar cada cosa que le preguntaban, y quería ser amable con cada ser humano que llegaba a su cuarto en el hospital.

Y sus intentos se veían frustrados, y su suplico aumentado, cuando aquel reverendo psicólogo le atosigaba con preguntas que se negaba a responder, y aun así el médico no se rendía y le cuestionaba cada vez con más ahínco y tomaba una serie de apuntes a raíz de su comportamiento.

-podrías explicarme ¿por qué huiste?.- ahí estaba de nuevo con su interrogación del mediodía. Aquella era la pregunta que más se repetía y la que menos se le antojaba contestar.

Podría ser que lo más sensato fuera que respondiera sus preguntas, así saldría más rápido de allí y cumpliría su promesa, sin embargo, no lo haría. Estaba seguro que todo lo que dijera iría a parar a oídos de sus padres y, por supuesto, no quería su innecesaria preocupación, ni mucho menos que lo juzgaran.

-Naruto. Acaso... ¿saliste a visitar a ese amigo que tanto nombras?

Siempre y sin excepción trataba de tocar el tema de Sasuke con él, claro que se mantenía igual de cerrado y trataba de no reflejar sus sentimientos en el rostro.

-tengo sed.- murmuró apartando su vista de la ventana y fijándola en el hombre a un lado de su cama.

-llamaré en un segundo a la enfermera.- el psicólogo se dirigió a un botoncito que sobresalía cerca de la cabecera de la cama; lo presionó tres veces.- bien, ahora cuéntame en que estás pensando

-en que tengo sed.- contestó y se sintió molesto ante el constante rasgado del lápiz en el papel

¿Por qué escribía si no le decía nada?

-ya veo, ya veo. y ¿por qué crees tú que se produce esta sed?

-porque no he bebido agua.- volvió a odiar el sonido que hacía al escribir y la fuerza innecesaria para marcar, lo que supuso eran, los puntos de las íes

Naruto tenía sed por los medicamentos que estaba tomando y por un preparado vitamínico que le daban al desayuno por lo del principio de anemia y las bajas defensas.

Fijó su vista en el techo tan blanco que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Por más que pensaba no se le ocurría la forma de llamar o comunicarse con Sasuke y decirle por lo que estaba pasando, para que tal vez lo visitara o simplemente le escribiera una nota que dijera "está bien, te espero", cada hora que pasaba se desesperaba más por verlo; las personas que estaban a su alrededor le aburrían, no presentaban ningún misterio y no eran nada atrayentes... y Sasuke, Sasuke era todo lo contrario, con sólo mirarlo a la distancia estaría feliz de analizarlo y preguntarse porque.

Suspiró cansado.

-¿por qué tan poca determinación a contestar a mis preguntas?.- de vuelta al interrogatorio

-porque no me interesa responder sus preguntas

-muy bien. Entonces puedo inferir que no te gusta responder las preguntas que impliquen develar algo de información

Naruto soltó un suspiro pesado.

-lo digo porque has respondido estas últimas satisfactoriamente

-mmm

-eso refuerza mi teoría

Naruto le volvió a mirar. Se veía que aquel doctor, Umino Iruka, era una buena persona, un hombre joven sin malas intenciones... pero eso no bastaba para disipar la desconfianza.

-Iruka-san ¿por qué quiso ser psicólogo?

-para ayudar a las personas.- sonrió de forma cálida.- después me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba ayudar a los más jóvenes y me especialicé en eso

-¿desea entenderme?

-claro, para saber qué es lo que te afecta y porque ha cambiado tu comportamiento. Tus padres están preocupados y...

Bufó molesto ¿sus padres preocupados? Buena broma, claro que no lo estaban. A pesar su profesión, Iruka, no había visto como actuaban sus padres; por supuesto que actuaban como buenos padres, pero no lo eran. Intentaban al máximo copiar los modelos que salían en la televisión de lo que era una familia feliz, claro que el también adoptaba el papel del hijo perfecto para encajar allí.

-¿estás molesto con tus padres?

Sonrió por toda respuesta, claro que estaba molesto con sus padres, por eso prefería que se alejaran y cada uno viviera por su lado, como antes. De seguro que en ese momento Iruka lo estaba catalogando como el típico adolescente en una edad complicada. Naruto estaba consciente de que su adolescencia estaba casi superada, solo le faltaba la edad y era post-adolescente, adulto emergente o como sea que se llamaran ahora, y el "nadie me entiende" le supo más real cuando supo cómo eran la cosas en verdad ¡ah, ahora aquello poco importaba! porque estaba Sasuke, él le comprendía muy bien y se llevaban perfectamente. Ya lo estaba extrañando de nuevo.

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de pensar en él un momento,

-¿sabes, Naruto? Yo hago esto porque intento ayudarte

El menor arrugó el entrecejo molesto: ahora quería ser amable después de que casi lo había ahogado en preguntas.

-Iruka-san, creo que no necesito ayuda

-¿por qué lo dices?.- apenas acabó de decir eso se afanó tomando apuntes de algo que el niño rubio aun no empezaba a decir

-porque me siento mejor. El doctor Hatake me dijo esta mañana que todos mis sistemas estaban funcionando con normalidad y los niveles de todo lo que se pueda medir están correctamente. Y respecto de mi cabeza... no sé que le habrán dicho mis padres, pero yo me siento mejor que nunca, soy completamente normal, tengo mis amigos, me va bien en la escuela y no tengo problemas con nadie.- recitó con fluidez todo lo que había planeado decir el día de ayer, claro que no tuvo oportunidad de decirlo antes pues el doctor Hatake no había llegado a su revisión cuando correspondía.

-Naruto ¿tú estás consciente de las alucinaciones?

La boca del menor casi llegó al suelo. ¿Alucinaciones?

-¿de qué está hablando?

-de Sasuke, ese amigo tuyo. Le hemos preguntado a tus compañeros de clase y dicen no conocer a nadie con ese nombre, además uno de ellos comentó que una vez le había mencionado de él después de que fuiste a una de las casas abandonadas que hay en el sur de la ciudad

-¡no es una alucinación!.- exclamó molesto. Se arrepintió de inmediato de su reacción por la mirada del psicólogo.- quiero decir, eso... eso yo lo inventé para asustar a mis amigos.- mintió rápidamente, apegándose al plan que había trazado para que lo dejaran salir de allí.- aparte yo... yo tenía un gato al que le había puesto por nombre Sasuke y se me extravió hace unos días

Iruka le miró evaluando su respuesta.

-¿es cierto lo que dices?.- pregunto un tanto confundido

-claro, no tendría porque mentir

-tus padres no me dijeron nada acerca de una mascota

-ellos no lo sabían, pensé que no les gustaría la idea.- las mentiras encajaban unas con otras como un perfecto rompecabezas.

-entiendo. ¿Y la noche en que pensabas salir y te desvaneciste?

-iba a buscar a mi gato, creo haberle dicho que se me había perdido

-tiene sentido. Vendré por la tarde para una nueva evaluación. Nos vemos

-¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-claro, adelante

-no le diga a mis padres nada sobre mi mascota. A ellos no les gustan los animales

Trató de poner su cara más triste, y sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo por la expresión de compasión en el rostro de Iruka.

-no te preocupes. Yo me encargo

-gracias.- se forzó a sonreír y sólo compuso una mueca que desapareció de su rostro cuando el hombre se fue de allí. Al segundo entró la enfermera

-Lamento la tardanza ¿mandaste a llamar?

-sí, tengo algo de hambre

-Iré por tu comida entonces. Espera aquí

-claro. No pienso escapar de nuevo

xXx

Naruto soportó la visita de sus padres inventándose un buen ánimo por la corazonada de su pronta salida. Hizo algunas bromas desabridas sobre su estadía en el hospital y reclamó porque estaba harto de estar sobre una camilla, también intentó parecer arrepentido de haberse fugado del hospital, e incluso de parecer contento cuando sus padres le prometieron regalarle una mascota cuando le dieran el alta.

Justo después de la hora de almuerzo llegó Iruka, esta vez no le hizo ninguna pregunta referente a su escape ni a Sasuke, le preguntó por banalidades, como su color favorito, su grupo de música, etc, aparte le hizo dibujar unas cuantas cosas y decirle que es lo que veía en unas manchas de colores. Le fue relativamente fácil engañar al psicólogo, sólo bastaron unas cuantas sonrisas y hablarle de cosas brillantes y coloridas para que terminara de creer la mentira de la mañana, le habló además de una supuesta amiga que le gustaba y le agradeció el que sus padres le permitieran tener una mascota. El psicólogo se fue aún más sonriente, asegurándole que tal vez mañana muy temprano le tendrían buenas noticias.

Esa de verdad era una buena noticia.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el doctor Hatake le informó que ya no era necesario ingerir el cóctel de vitaminas y que su salud estaba considerablemente mejor, claro que debía seguir un poco más con las pastillas de hierro, también le indicó que juntara todas sus cosas porque probablemente mañana se iría a casa.

xXx

Dos días completos pasaron después de que todos los doctores le aseguraron que podía irse, y recién alrededor del medio día del día numero tres siguiente, Naruto abandonaba el hospital acompañado de su madre.

Le habían llenado de mil y un indicaciones sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer, sobre los alimentos que necesitaba comer con más frecuencia y el respeto hacia el horario de los medicamentos.

Al subir al automóvil se encontró con su padre que le dio un apretón de manos y le revolvió el cabello para rumiarle un "campeón" cerca de la oreja. En el asiento de atrás se tropezó con una pequeña caja de cartón con unos agujeros, coronada por un espantoso moño verde.

-¿qué es esto?.- intentó sonar emocionado

-es para ti, cielo.- le dijo su madre dedicándole una áspera sonrisa

-gracias.- tomó la cajita y más que rápido la desenvolvió al percatarse de que en su interior había un ser vivo. ¿Qué clase de idiota deja un animal tan pequeño dentro de una caja con tres agujeros y, encima, en un automóvil?.- ¡un gatito!.- exclamó sin fingir la alegría que le producía ver a ese pequeño minino de pelaje negro e intensos ojos amarillos, en su frágil cuello llevaba un horrible collar de cascabel, el cual se lo quitó inmediatamente

-¿cómo le vas a llamar?.- preguntó su madre, volviéndose para verlo, pues iba en el asiento de adelante

-Sasuke.- le sonrió cuando oyó el frágil ronroneo del gatito al ser acariciado

-lindo nombre.- la mujer se volvió y Naruto siguió mimando al felino que restregaba su cabecita contra su mano.

Al cabo de media hora por fin estaban en casa. Naruto salió disparado del auto para ir a encerrarse en su dormitorio, claro que llevó al gatito consigo. Se tiró a la cama cerrando los ojos y agradeciendo estar por fin en su cuarto, en su ambiente casi privado; echaba de menos tener su espacio propio, el inexplicable aroma a canela que allí residía, los colores cálidos y personales, la serenata de aquel grillo escondido en algún rincón que se negaba a abandonar y la fresca suavidad de sus sábanas… ¡era fantástico estar de vuelta!

-meow

A tientas buscó al gatito y lo puso contra su pecho. Notó la felpudita piel rozarle el rostro y los delicados ronroneos complacidos. Se quedó bastante rato así, muy a gusto.

Puede que su cuerpo haya estado en completo relajo, pero su mente trabajaba a su máxima capacidad buscando una forma de salir esa noche para cumplir con su promesa, aunque estaba seguro que en cuanto viera a Sasuke de nuevo se arrojaría sobre él a abrazarlo y con eso pondría todos sus sentimientos en evidencia… aquello ahora era lo de menos, la gran traba era salir ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba casi seguro de que sus padres iban hacer rondas nocturnas a su cuarto y en el peor de los casos ya no contaría con los seguros en su puerta, con eso las posibilidades de una salida nocturna disminuían considerablemente, era obvio que tendría que remitirse a visitas diurnas, tal vez después de clases… siempre y cuando a sus padres no les diera por ir a buscarlo al colegio, porque sus planes se verían frustrados de una nueva forma.

Seguía extrañando a Sasuke.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza ni por un segundo, era demasiado difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquier pensamiento invariablemente le conducían a él.

-meow

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en su gatito de afilados ojos amarillos y con expresión vivaracha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tienes hambre?

-meow, meow.- volvió a maullar y restregó su cabecita contra la mejilla de Naruto

-me encantaría saber qué es lo que dices

-meow

-supongo a que a ti también. Puede que te estés preguntando porque te puse Sasuke… bueno, tiene que ser porque no tengo otra cosa en la cabeza.- se sonrojó por reconocerlo en voz alta.- espero que nadie escuche eso, agradezco que no me entiendas o si no pensarías que estoy loco

Acarició el suave lomo del gatito que comenzó a ronronear y estirarse

-ah, soy un caso perdido, supongo que por eso me mandaron al psicólogo. ¡Mira! Incluso ahora estoy hablando solo

-Naruto, la cena está lista.- el grito de su madre proveniente del primer piso le hizo refunfuñar unas malas palabras.

Inspiró varias veces antes de tomar a su gato y bajar a cenar.

xXx

La comida transcurrió en lo que se suponía era un ameno ambiente familiar. Sus padres evitaron reclamarle cuando dejó que su mascota comiera junto con ellos en la mesa, aunque se les notaba bastante la mueca de enojo. Después le siguió una extraña sobremesa en la que sus padres se mostraron exageradamente preocupados por su rendimiento escolar y su vida social, le preguntaron una veintena de veces si tenía novia, cual carrera era la que pretendía seguir y si se sentía conforme con lo que tenía. Naruto contestó todo pasando por alto que esas no eran la clase de preguntas que te hace un padre, sino que eran las propias de un pariente o amigo que no te ve hace años.

Cerca de las diez se fueron a la sala a ver un mediocre programa de comedia. Los actores eran tan monótonos y desabridos que intentaban disimularlo con risas grabadas, tan falsas como las de Naruto.

El rubio en ningún momento soltó a su gato, lo mantenía sobre sus rodillas y lo acariciaba lentamente. Ciertamente el animalito parecía muy feliz de estar con él y se irritaba bastante, erizando hasta el último pelo de la cola, cuando los progenitores de su amo intentaban acercársele para tocarlo.

Cuando el estúpido programa acabó todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin hacer ningún comentario. Al llegar a su habitación Naruto se dio cuenta de que su puerta ya no tenía el cerrojo; incómodo a más no poder se metió en la cama y acomodó a su mascota cerca de él.

-hasta mañana Sasuke.- murmuró juntando sus párpados.- y el otro Sasuke también

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando la luz del pasillo le dio de lleno en la cara; habían entrado ya a su cuarto.

-Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?

-mamá, estoy cansado, mejor hablamos mañana.- ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, aun así supo que solo estaba ella allí

-hijo, por favor, creo que es importante para los dos

-está bien.- abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre parada a un costado del lecho.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-meow.- el gatito maulló cuando el menor cambió de posición

-Naruto.- la mujer tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.- verás… no sé qué es lo que ocurre, este último tiempo te has estado portando tan raro, en especial esos días antes de caer en el hospital. Me podrías explicar ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-nada, no pasa nada mamá.- contuvo la mueca abatida

-¿estás seguro? Pareces tan diferente de cuando era pequeño…

-tal vez estoy creciendo.- esta vez no pudo contener el tono sarcástico en su voz

-Naruto, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero los demás chicos no se comportan como tú, los hijos de la vecina por ejemplo…

-yo no tengo porque ser igual a los hijos de la vecina o igual a nadie.- la interrumpió, trató de descifrar la expresión de su madre pero no la descubrió.- todos en este mundo somos diferentes

-ya lo sé, pero me refiero a que tu ya ni siquiera me llamas mamá, ya no hablas con tu padre. Apenas y estás en casa; no nos cuentas cosas de ti, de tus amigos o de la escuela

-¿has visto en televisión cómo se comporta un adolescente?

-pero acabas de decir que eres diferente al resto.- hizo una pausa.- esta tarde estuve hablando con Umino-san y…

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, Iruka-san no le caía mal pero definitivamente odiaba el chismorreo del psicólogo.

-¿dijo que estaba loco?

-no, nada de eso. Él dijo que tú parecías ser un poco diferente del resto de los niños de tu edad

-¿Qué… qué quieres de decir?

-Iruka-san dijo que tu comportamiento y forma de ver el mundo es como la de una persona con alguna enfermedad incurable, algo fatalista, demasiado calculadora para tener dieciséis años y… .- la mujer dudo si continuar o no. Soltó una exhalación agobiada.- y cree que nosotros tenemos algo de culpa

Naruto enarcó una ceja: "algo de culpa" ¿estaba preocupada porque ellos tenían algo de culpa? Tal vez si su madre se escuchara a si misma sabría que más de la mitad de la culpa la cargaban ellos, el otro tanto por ciento era responsabilidad de toda la gente que había pasado por su vida y de él mismo. Eso si que era una buena broma: se sentían inculpados por su actitud ¿de qué le servía la culpabilidad ahora? Ellos debieron sentirla hace más de diez años cuando lo dejaban en casa de su abuela para Navidad o tuvo que ir solo al primer día de clases.

-¿tú te sientes culpable?.- preguntó mirando de reojo a la mujer

-no lo sé, Naruto. A mí nadie me enseñó a ser madre, no sé si he sido buena o mala. No hay una escuela para esto

-tampoco hay escuelas para ser hijos.- farfulló mirando a su gatito

-eso sí lo sé, pero Naruto, hijo, me gustaría que comprendieras que yo me estaba graduando de la universidad cuando llegaste tu… que no pude ejercer la carrera por la cual tanto se sacrificaron mis padres y yo. También tu papá tuvo algo que renunciar a algo muy importante, él tenía una banda de música muy popular en la ciudad, ellos estaban a punto de grabar su primer disco, pero tuvo que abandonarla para poder casarnos y criarte como se debe…

-¿sabes? No puedo sentirme culpable por lo que me estás diciendo. Yo no pedí nacer

Las palabras sonaron más duras de lo que esperaba.

No dijo nada más cuando su madre se puso de pie para abandonar el cuarto, tampoco se molesto en contestar el "buenas noches".

xXx

Esa mañana le costó más de lo habitual despertarse y eso que había dormido más de las cuatro o cinco horas acostumbradas. Si soñó o no, no lo recordaba. Bostezó ampliamente a la par que su mascota.

-buenos días, Sasuke.- acarició su orejita con cuidado y el minino se desperezó largamente.

-¡siete y media, el desayuno servido!

Escuchó el grito de su madre y no pudo reprimir una amarga risotada: ¿desde cuándo que su madre hacía el desayuno? Oh, claro, lo más probable es que sus padres intentaran tomar su oxidado rol de papás preocupados y cariñosos.

Salió de la cama para meterse al baño. Menos de quince minutos le tomó asearse y vestirse con el uniforme, para luego encontrarse sentado en la cocina masticando unas tostadas negras y bebiendo un café sin sabor.

-apresúrate Naruto, debo llevarte al colegio

Si es que el menor tuvo apetito esa mañana se le quitó con esa frase.

Su última posibilidad de una visita Sasuke se vio frustrada en ese instante. Dejó su desayuno tirado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando desesperadamente una nueva vía de escape, tenía que haber una… debía haber una.

-Naruto ¿pasa algo?

-no, pensaba si se me olvidaba algo para hoy.- mintió apresuradamente y se levantó para ir por su mochila.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvía a estar en el asiento de atrás en el automóvil familiar. Miraba fijamente por la ventanilla para evadir los ojos de su madre que lo estudiaban por el retrovisor.

-de seguro….- empezó la mujer pero se detuvo allí unos segundos, como evaluando si lo que iba a decir era correcto o no.- de seguro tus amigos estarán muy felices de verte

-sí, ya lo creo.- lo más que seguro es que se desharían en preguntas sobre el motivo de su estadía en ese hospital

-¿Por qué no invitas a tus amiguitos a cenar?

Naruto volteó su mirada para posarla en la pelirroja cabellera de su madre.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó incrédulo

-que invitaras a tus amigos a la cena, ¿algún problema con eso?

Por supuesto que había un problema: sus amigos notarían que sus padres estaba haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo para conocer a su hijo

-no creo que sea buena idea, esta es fecha de exámenes y prueba y deben estar estudiando a full

-ah, es cierto

Volvió a fijarse en la ventanilla; dos cuadras y llegarían a la escuela.

xXx

Tal y como Naruto había supuesto sus compañeros de clase se mostraron sumamente interesados en su estadía en el hospital y todos los profesores le preguntaban qué tal se sentía, aparte de tapizarlo con deberes y trabajos de investigación.

La jornada escolar fue más tediosa de lo que la recordaba, los recesos entre horas de clase le parecía que extendían más aun su aburrimiento. Intentaba pensar por todos los medios en su mascota Sasuke para no pensar en el humano Sasuke, si es que era humano…

Ah, sin quererlo volvía caer en la misma disyuntiva sobre la identidad –natural o sobrenatural– de Sasuke, tenía claro que Sasuke era un ser tangible, porque lo había abrazado y habían tenido algún contacto, puede que el mayor no fuera el ente paranormal, sino más bien la casa, que era capaz de cambiar a su antojo y podía estar tan majestuosa o maltrecha como él la había presenciado, o Sasuke era una especie de ilusionista extravagante o era una señal de que debería dejar de comer tantos dulces con colorantes artificiales.

También era probable que él mismo estuviese loco. Mal que mal estuvo en el hospital con tratamiento psicológico.

-Uzumaki, sea lo que sea que esté pensando, déjelo y ponga atención

La violenta voz de la profesora a un costado suyo le hizo dar un respingo

-lo siento maestra

-bien. Dime en qué año murió el personaje del que estamos hablando

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? Miró interrogante a su profesora que bufó molesta

-pon más atención. Este pianista muere muy joven en 1693, hace unos trescientos quince años atrás, de una forma extraña, dicen que fue suicidio. Fue célebre por su habilidad musical y lírica. Nació en una familia adinerada con excesivo gusto por la cultura occidental, por lo que…

Se volvió a desconectar, poco le importó de quien estuvieran hablando, estaba más preocupado de Sasuke, de su necesidad de verlo y de cómo salir de su casa sin ser visto.

Al final de la clase la profesora lo llamó para conversar con él.

-Uzumaki, le vi muy distraído en clase

-lo siento… es que me duele un poco la cabeza.- mintió evitando los ojos miel de su maestra

-ah, está bien, supongo que es por su enfermedad. Y de eso mismo quería hablarle, mientras usted estuvo en el hospital tuvimos la segunda evaluación del trimestre, por lo que tendré que imponerle un examen oral o un trabajo de investigación, ¿Qué es lo que prefiere?

-el trabajo de investigación.- escogió Naruto, los exámenes orales lo ponían demasiado nervioso

-muy bien, lo quiero para la próxima semana

-¿sobre qué debo haberlo?

-sobre el personaje de hoy día.- le entregó una carpeta.- aquí tiene un poco de información que debe ampliar. Le aviso que no hay muchos datos de él en Internet, pero en la biblioteca central hay uno que otro manuscrito que lo menciona

-gracias

-esfuércese Uzumaki, hasta luego

-hasta luego profesora

La docente se retiró del salón y Naruto metió la carpeta en la mochila sin siquiera detenerse a revisar sobre quien era que debía hacer el trabajo.

Puede que ni siquiera imaginara que tan importante podía ser

Continuará…

Lamento el retraso, de verdad :c

Bueno chicxs, para partir, quería desearles feliz navidad a todxs, que estén pasando una bonita fiesta, ya sea comiendo, recibiendo regalos, estando con quien quieren, o leyendo fics a destajo, y por supuesto agradecer por pasarse a comentar y por preocuparse, gracias Eri-chan (lamento la tardanza, y espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque sea un poco de "transición" c:), Felitsa16 (hola, es que me encanta poner esa tensión del "entre más cerca, más lejos", es terrible y se sufre, así que Naru tendrá que sufrir en silencio. Y ahí veremos qué pasa en enero con las historias –winkink-), amante-animei (espero que este también te guste c: al final, igual decidí sacar las historias, sólo que serán con diferente "profundidad", una más larga que la otra) y hikari eternity (lo lamento, trato de apurarme y todo, pero como voy corrigiendo y modificando algunas cosillas, igual esto me toma algo de tiempo; aunque igual estoy ansiosa por llegar a los capítulos nuevos), un abrazo para todas y si tenemos suerte, quizás vuelva antes de año nuevo, si no, es que morí haciendo planificaciones para el liceo 3

Además, creo que el capítulo que viene es donde saltan más misterios

Un beso ;)


	8. Octavo

Ya, aprovechando que es el último día del año, actualización /o/ -acá aún faltan un par de horas para el cambio de año xD-

Chicxs, lo aclararé de inmediato, el año en el que se ubica este fic es el 2008, que fue la fecha en la que lo estaba publicando, y eso va a permanecer aquí c: abajo lo explico más en detalle

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben~

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Octavo **

Cinco días ya habían pasado y aun no encontraba como librarse de la estrecha vigilancia de sus padres. Los llevaban y traían del colegio, lo mismo en la biblioteca o si quería ir a la casa de un amigo, no dejaban de prestarle atención ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido: era continuamente visitado por sus padres durante la noche y sometido a interrogatorios sobre su vida durante las horas que permanecían juntos, ya sea en algunas de las comidas o cuando veía televisión.

Lo único que lo libraba de lo que podría ser un monótono día era su mascota, Sasuke, aquel minino le infundía una inexplicable fuerza que le ayudaba a soportar su día a día. Su maullido y su ronroneo se habían convertido en su música de relajación.

El colegio también era cansador, gracias a todos los trabajos y exámenes que debía apenas tenía tiempo para desarrollar otras actividades y a pesar de estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y entre sus apuntes, el único libro que había tocado era la guía de teléfonos con la esperanza de encontrar el nombre de Sasuke y poder hacerle una llamada telefónica… siquiera; la decepción al no encontrarlo y de no saber que hacer para visitarle, no le permitía concentrarse: apenas rendía una parte de lo que era capaz y encima de todo había dejado los cuatro trabajos de investigación para el final.

Las carpetas de colores que contenían los temas sobre lo que debía indagar permanecían tiradas sobre su cama y no sabía por cual empezar. Geografía, Física, Deportes y Música era las asignaturas.

-como para enfermarme otra vez.- susurró mordaz y cogió la carpeta de deportes, seguro era la más fácil de las cuatro. Revisó la pauta sin prestarle mucha atención, era un mero trabajillo en que tenía que hablar de lo que era el fútbol, su importancia, lugar de origen, etc.

Encendió su computadora y mientras se iniciaba buscó un par de hojas para meterlas a la impresora. La musiquita clásica de inicio le llevó a sentarse y a teclear la clave de su cuenta, esperó un par de segundos y oyó como el ruido propio del lector de cd cuando está trabajando y una ventanita de actividades para el cd se abrió en medio de la pantalla. Era el disco que contenía _aquel_ video.

Durante un par de segundos se preguntó si sus padres lo habían visto, y luego le bajó la curiosidad: quería verlo de nuevo para asegurarse de lo que allí estaba no era un sueño.

-nada raro.- escogió ver el vídeo y mientras se cargaba el reproductor abrió unas cuantas páginas de Internet.- te estás poniendo viejo, amigo, demasiado lento

El video se empezó a reproducir.

La imagen modo nocturno que se movía a través del corredor, el tenue rayo de luz de la linterna, el extraño zumbido que se transformaba en la música de Sasuke, la apertura de la desvencijada puerta, la cegadora luz blanca, la silueta oscura y…

"_ni el brillo de la estrella más hermosa se compara a su sonrisa; la luna y los ángeles mueren de envidia en su rostro; y la inmensidad del mar se pierde en sus ojos. Tan cristalinos sentimientos se albergan en su alma, que hasta el mismo sol se encandila en su presencia; hasta la propia muerte se levantaría de su letargo eterno para admirarle y amarle_"

-¿pero qué…?

En apenas unos susurros era posible distinguir aquellas palabras. Naruto se puso pálido y miró a sus espaldas asustado por el ruido de algo caer; había sido su mascota botando las carpetas de su cama

-no me des esos sustos.- sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nueva cuenta en el vídeo ¿había oído lo que había oído?

Retrocedió el video y le volvió a dar play, subió el volumen y avanzó hasta el minuto tres con quince segundos y escuchó claramente el poema… pero… pero antes en ese mismo minuto aparecía la imagen de Sasuke murmurando un "liberado", claro aunque debió invertirlo esa vez. Ahora la reproducción estaba normal ¿Por qué había cambiado? Ahora no se mostraba su imagen, pero si su voz, su voz clara, clarísima, como si se lo estuviera susurrando al oído.

-esto está mal.- se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando ordenar sus ideas y mantenerlas ahí dentro. Demasiadas cosas le rellenaban el cerebro, demasiadas conjeturas y preguntas sin sentido, no se veía capaz de deducir que había pasado.

En un intento que rayaba lo desesperado, vio el vídeo un par de veces más para confirmar que no era su imaginación ni sus deseos de ver a Sasuke que le estaban jugando en contra. Más no era así, pues ocurría lo mismo cada vez que le daba play.

-meow.- el Sasuke felino se acomodó sobre sus piernas ronroneando, pidiéndole atención.

-me estoy volviendo loco.- pasó su mano temblorosa y distraída sobre el lomo del animal.- no, debe ser otra cosa… de seguro es otra cosa.

Con más cuidado del habitual sacó el disco del lector, lo envolvió en una hoja de papel y lo guardó en la cajonera. En una de las ventanas de Internet abierta se fue al buscador y escribió: "grabaciones en casas embrujadas" y en otra: "fútbol".

Abundantes resultados saltaron para la primera opción de búsqueda, pero con solo leer el resumen del contenido se daba cuenta de que hablaban de los fraudes cometidos con las grabaciones, de pruebas realizadas a los audios y vídeos demostrando su falsedad. Revisó en las siguientes páginas de búsqueda hasta que un simple resumen que rezaba sobre las posibilidades de dar con una verdadera grabación paranormal atrajo su atención, no se la pensó mucho antes de darle clic. Apenas era un blog, sin mucha parafernalia, de fondo negro y letras rojas que mostraban "Kagami", y más abajo con varias entradas de nombres poco llamativos y que sonaban hasta aburridos.

-casas y antiguos habitantes.- leyó antes de clickear la entrada mencionada. El enlace le llevó a un extenso escrito se extendía a lo largo de la ventana.

Se enderezó en la silla para leer mejor. El artículo estaba escrito con leguaje casi técnico, hablaba de probabilidades científicas y experimentos serios; ya iba por la mitad del artículo y se paró de un salto, como si el asiento le hubiese quemado

-no.- dijo apenas moviendo sus labios.

El hecho de que estuviera investigando en esa clase de páginas… ¿era porque ya daba por confirmada la cualidad paranormal de Sasuke? ¿Qué al final se había convencido de aquello?

Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos desesperado. Estaba cruzando una línea. Estaba admitiendo que todo lo que tenía relación con Sasuke no pertenecía a "este mundo", que pertenecía al _más allá_, estaba aceptando que se había visto envuelto en una situación sobrenatural. Pero si lo aceptaba y sabía que estaba más adelante de una comprensión lógica ¿Por qué esas ansias de estas junto a él no se iban? ¿Por qué si sabía que aquello era tan irreal todo su ser insistía en verlo otra vez? ¿Por qué no sentía miedo? Si Sasuke podía ser un… ¿fantasma? ¿Un espectro? ¿Un espíritu? ¿Un alma en pena? O algo así.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?

La voz de su madre lo alarmó y apenas se dio cuenta como logró cerrar la página dejando abierta solo la de su tarea

-estoy haciendo la investigación de deportes.- dijo apenas, sintiendo su voz muy diferente a la que debía ser la suya.

-¿encontraste algo?

… apenas empecé

-te puedo ayudar

-eh… no, no te preocupes, está bien así.- precisaba estar solo para pensar.

-déjame ayudarte, así avanzas más rápido.- la mujer le arrebató el ratón y abrió una página de Word y empezó a hacer una portada.- ¿sobre qué es?

-el fútbol

-ve a pedirle a tu papá una de sus revistas, ahí sale toda la historia de esa cosa. Seguro que es tan antigua que podrías copiarla y tu profesora no se daría cuenta

-es profesor

-bueno, tampoco creo que lo note

-mmm

Naruto salió de su habitación y sentía como le tiritaban las piernas. Tuvo que apoyarse con ambas manos en la barandilla para poder bajar las escaleras; su mente estaba siendo bombardeada con millones de preguntas sin respuestas.

Le urgía saber que ocurría, aclarar sus ideas, pensar en solitario, pero por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba ver a Sasuke.

-¿buscas algo, hijo?

-una revista donde salga sobre el fútbol

-ah, si. Tengo varias, te podrían servir. ¿Es para una tarea?

-si.- frunció el ceño preguntándose como es que era posible que existieran los fantasmas; vale, que él mismo había presenciado varios hecho extraños en la casa de Sasuke, pero con todo lo que allí hacía, con la compañía del dueño de casa, llegaba a olvidarlo.- pero ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué dices?.- su padre se volteó a verlo al escucharlo hablar

-no.- movió la cabeza como si nada. Se había acordado que la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke vestía como un chico cualquiera, jeans y camiseta; pero su forma de hablar, sus modales…

-mira en estas revistas encuentras todo lo que quieras saber del fútbol

-vale.- tomó las revistas sin preocuparse mucho y se fue directo a la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago.

Con que Sasuke no era de este mundo _"las cosas extrañas pasan cuando Sasuke no esta cerca"_ claro, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado hace un par de días atrás –más de veinte días para ser más exactos– pero Sasuke no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría su alrededor ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que si lo fuera y estuviera poseído por la casa? ¿Era eso posible? Una casa, un objeto inanimado, podía posesionarse de una persona… o tal vez el espíritu del antiguo habitante del lugar había tomado prestado el cuerpo de algún muchacho que, como él, había ido tan solo a explorar. ¿Podría ser algo como eso? A lo mejor ese chico estaba atrapado allí y no sabía que estaba siendo manipulado, necesitaba un exorcismo o alguno de esos rituales para expulsar fantasmas.

Sin darse cuenta se bebió otro vaso con agua, sentía la garganta seca y las manos le temblaban más que antes de llegar a aquella suposición.

Si las cosas eran como Naruto las estaba planteando, ese chico necesitaría ayuda y al parecer la única persona que conocía su existencia era él. Debía investigar sobre las posesiones.

¿Y si no era eso?

Subió a su cuarto y se encontró con que su madre todavía estaba haciendo su trabajo

-mira, ya te hecho la introducción, la conclusión y el índice. También la parte de las reglas y le he puesto una que otra fotografía

-gracias.- dijo extrañado. La preocupación de sus padres estaba traspasando el límite de lo creíble ¡estaban haciéndole las tareas! ¿Para recuperar su confianza?

-por nada.- le quitó las revistas de su mano y las hojeó.- ves aquí habla de los orígenes, copia todo lo que está aquí, después imprimes y lo tienes todo

-si.- necesitaba que su mamá saliera de la habitación para poder buscar tranquilamente sobre su reciente teoría. Ocupó su asiento y revisó lo que había hecho la mujer, luego, tomó la famosa revista para traspasar el material con la esperanza de quedarse a solas.

El problema es que casi siempre que una persona desea algo, ocurre exactamente lo contrario: su madre decidió sentarse en su cama y leer uno de los mangas que tenía allí. Naruto, frustrado, tecleó con más fuerza de lo habitual.

xXx

La madre de Naruto no había salido de la habitación, se había queda con junto a él dictándole lo que debía escribir y ayudándole a escoger las fotografías que debía poner.

Estaba harto, no encontraba una forma de hacerle salir de la habitación sin que levantara sospechas.

-creo que con eso está bien, imprímelo

-vale.- mandó el archivo a imprimir y guardó el trabajo

-¿con qué seguirás ahora?

-no sé.- se ubicó frente a la impresora para recibir las hojas

-veamos.- de reojo vio que su mamá tomaba las carpetas y las revisaba.- oh, se llama igual que tu gato

-ya.- dijo sin prestarle atención, las hojas habían salido movidas, no había configurado la página. Tendría que haberse fijado, ahora había perdido un buen número de hojas.

-¿le pusiste Sasuke a tu gato por este pianista?

-¿Qué?

Se volteó a ver a la mujer y vio que sostenía la carpeta roja, la de música

-¿si le pusiste el nombre por Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara. Su madre lo sabía… lo sabía todo, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-se me ocurrió, el nombre Sasuke no es muy común. Mira por lo menos tienes que hacer un trabajo de él.- le alcanzó la carpeta y el temblor volvió a sus manos cuando vio escrito en una esquinita "Sasuke Uchiha", se llamaba igual que su amigo, igual que _su_ Sasuke

-Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo apenas moviendo los labios. En la hoja que le entregó la profesora había una pequeña reseña.

"_Nacido alrededor del 1620 en la cuna de la familia Uchiha. Hijo del feudal Uchiha Fugaku y su mujer Mikoto. Célebre por su inusual talento en el piano y artes occidentales. Muere a la edad aproximada de veinte años_"

-¿pasa algo?.- preguntó la mujer al ver que el rostro de su hijo se ensombreció

-me mareé.- mintió al instante. Releyó otra vez la reseña:

Talento en el piano, muerto a los veinte años, hace más de trescientos años.

Si aquello era una coincidencia, era de lo más macabra.

-entonces descansa un momento y luego sigue con tus tareas

-no, no, voy a hacer este de inmediato.- abrió una página de Internet y de inmediato tecleó "Uchiha Sasuke" en el buscador, le aparecieron solo seis resultados

-parece que no hay mucha información

Sin prestarle atención su madre abrió las seis páginas a la vez e impaciente esperó a que se cargaran

-la biblioteca.- recordó de pronto, la profesora le había dicho que en la biblioteca había unos escritos sobre él. Se arrepintió de no haber hecho antes ese trabajo.

-¿quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

-vale.- dijo apenas y se fue directo a la lectura del primer escrito

_Familia Uchiha_

_Reconocida familia durante el periodo Edo. El linaje del clan Uchiha se remonta hasta varios siglos antes sin tener un origen muy claro; siempre tuvo trato con shogunes y emperadores de la época; y a pesar de los numerosos derrocamientos de varios feudales ellos permanecieron con su poder._

_La última generación, encabezada por Uchiha Fugaku, famoso explorador de la época que realizó decenas de visitas a países como Francia e Inglaterra, de los cuales tomó alguna de sus costumbres y las inculcó a su familia, educando a sus hijos a la usanza europea. A pesar de sus excentricidades, no perdieron su importante puesto ni su prestigio._

_La esposa de Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto, mujer culta además de escritora, implementó una escuela para los hijos de los campesinos; una idea completamente revolucionaria e impensada en esos tiempos, y también fue la fundadora de una de las bibliotecas más importantes en el país._

_Los dos hijos, últimos vástagos del clan Uchiha, fueron Uchiha Itachi, el mayor, un importante estratega militar muerto en batalla durante una revuelta contra el shogun, obtuvo uno de los rangos más altos póstumamente y en la actualidad, para muchos, solo se trata de un personaje mitológico. Del hijo menor, Uchiha Sasuke, poco se sabe; por un par de datos, sin base alguna, fue posible saber que era un talentoso músico que fallece de forma trágica antes de cumplir los veinte años._

_**Toda la información referente a esta familia es imprecisa, las fechas no calzan con algunos acontecimientos, por lo que su existencia podría considerarse incierta._

Un alcance de nombre. Esa fue la primera idea que se alojó en el cerebro de Naruto.

Claro, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el mismo Sasuke? O tal vez, si retomaba su teoría de la posesión, el espíritu debía corresponder a ese sujeto… que entonces existía.

-demasiado raro.- susurró y continuó la lectura de otra página.

_Mito Uchiha_

_Según las numerosas investigaciones se ha determinado que es imposible que Uchiha Sasuke muriera en el año 1693, pues para ese entonces no se había inventado el piano, instrumento por el que es reconocido._

_Sin embargo, es sabido que el primer piano llegado a Japón, procede de Francia y tocó suelo por allá en la década de 1710 aproximadamente, por lo que se deduce que fallecimiento del pianista ocurre tiempo después._

_Las pistas no son demasiado claras y tampoco se encuentra solución al enigmático 1693 que aparece grabado en su lápida y mucho menos al número 315 que igualmente se halla allí._

_¿Tiene algún significado esta simbología numérica? Aun no es sabido, por eso el enigmático Uchiha Sasuke sigue siendo un mito y objeto de estudios._

Una idea que rozaba en lo irracional le llegó como una ráfaga de aire

-trescientos quince.- exclamó y algunas de las veces que ese número estuvo frente a sus ojos le llegaron a su cabeza: la dirección de la tienda antigüedades, la hora trabada en el reloj de Sasuke, el minuto en que se escuchaba su voz en el vídeo. Tomó la calculadora que estaba sobre su escritorio y marcó 2008 menos 315.- mil seiscientos noventa y tres

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Más coincidencias?

Se sintió enfermo, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

¿Esto estaba reconfirmándole que Sasuke era algo fuera de este mundo?

Decidió buscar en las otras páginas y todas hablaban de lo mismo, del misterio de la familia Uchiha, de lo poco que se sabía sobre Sasuke y sobre el desorden de fechas, pero en la última dio con una imagen. Una pintura bastante borrosa que enseñaba la fachada de la casa, construida en perfecto estilo europeo además salía su ubicación: al sur de la ciudad… de su misma ciudad. Si bien al sur de la ciudad había docenas de casas antiquísimas estaba seguro de que la casa a la que él había ido a dar era la que estaba en la pintura, puede que se haya estado sugestionando, pues una casa con tal antigüedad debía estar en un plan de restauración y ser patrimonio nacional o algo por el estilo… pero…

Soltó un suspiro desesperado. Era demasiada información para un solo día, quizás estaba marcando coincidencias donde no las había pero se parecían tanto las historias.

Quería más información, necesitaba desengañarse y salir de la telaraña en la que se había metido.

Apagó la computadora y bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomó aire un par de veces y exclamó:

-¡mamá! Necesito ir a la biblioteca

La mujer asomó su cabeza desde el salón con su cara iluminada por una sonrisa, una sonrisa demasiado extraña le pareció a Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres?.- le preguntó con voz enternecida, su madre estaba casi conmocionada pues le había llamado mamá de nuevo

-¿puedes llevarme a la biblioteca del colegio?

-por supuesto

-gracias.- corrió por su mochila y un par de cuadernos y voló hasta el asiento trasero del automóvil.

xXx

El viaje a la biblioteca se le había hecho eternamente largo, encima su madre no dejaba de hablarle y mostrarse muy contenta por como la había llamado. Naruto no dijo nada, se limitaba asentir o sonreír cuando le observaba por el retrovisor.

Al llegar se bajó de inmediato y apenas escuchó cuando su madre le dijo que lo iba a esperar allí, en el coche.

Entró en la biblioteca y para su suerte no había nadie más que la profesora encargada, se dirigió a ella y le pidió libros relacionados con Uchiha Sasuke. La mujer se perdió tras unas estanterías mientras el ansioso rubito la esperaba

-rápido, rápido.- masculló tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la mesa, demasiado impaciente como para esperar un par de minutos.

-aquí tiene, tenemos tres textos relacionados. Le pido que los trate con sumo cuidado pues son muy antiguos

-claro.- Naruto miró los libros de hojas cafés y apergaminadas, se veían muy viejos, quizás tanto como la casa

-¿le sirven?.- preguntó cuando el menor comenzó a hojearlos

-si

-¿los va a estudiar aquí?

Naruto se quedó de piedra ante la imagen: era un dibujo, un muy buen dibujo, más bien un retrato de alguien… de alguien que él conocía muy bien

-Uzumaki, le pregunté si los va a estudiar aquí

-perdón.- dijo casi sin reaccionar -¿puedo…? ¿puedo llevármelos?.- preguntó, más que nunca se le antojaba estar solo para revisarlos detenidamente y que esa imagen que le miraba desde el papel no fuese su imaginación

-claro, déme su credencial.- Naruto se metió las manos al bolsillo rebuscando en ellos no muy consciente de lo que hacía

-aquí está.- le pasó lo primero que encontró en sus bolsas, por suerte era su carné de biblioteca

-bien, tiene que devolverlo en un plazo de tres días, si no lo hace se le aplicará una multa por cada día de retraso, si es más de una semana se le sancionará con fechas en las que no podrá llevar textos a su casa

-entiendo.- tomó los libros y salió de inmediato de allí, se iba a dirigir al automóvil pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y se sentó en el suelo para revisar una vez más los libros.

Allí se encontró con la imagen: un dibujo perfectamente trazado del rostro de Sasuke, del mismo que él conocía, del que habitaba esa casa en ruinas y el que se moría por ver.

Leyó superficialmente lo que decía, hablaba de su fecha de nacimiento en 1706, de su infancia rodeado de instructores ingleses, austriacos y franceses, de la pasión que había desarrollado por la música, en especial el piano, de lo reconocido que se había vuelto y de su muerte prematura a los diecinueve años.

-suicidio.- leyó espantado.

"_el joven Sasuke cometió suicido al ser culpable de homicidio en 1725_"

¿Culpable de homicidio? Había matado alguien, era alguien peligroso o mejor dicho, fue alguien peligroso.

¡Genial! O sea que ahora si estaba convencido de que Sasuke no era humano. Y si no lo era ¿Qué era?

Por un momento trató de ahogar esa vocecita que gritaba desde un rincón de su cerebro que se había vuelto loco y que Sasuke jamás había existido fuera de su cabeza y la única forma de probarlo era yendo a esa casa nuevamente.

Se puso de pie en un salto, decidido a escaparse si era necesario. Su mamá lo esperaba en el coche, ella no se daría cuenta si salía por la otra puerta del colegio.

Afirmó bien los libros bajo sus brazos y se echó a correr en dirección contraria.

xXx

No había parado de correr ni un solo instante, sus piernas ya no daban más de tan cansado que estaba pero el hecho de querer llegar más rápido le impulsaba a no detenerse.

Naruto no se encontraba muy seguro de cómo plantarse frente a Sasuke y explicarle todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente en ese instante, ni siquiera podía explicarse a si mismo el revoltijo de ideas que era su pensamiento.

Desde la distancia que estaba ya podía distinguir parte de la vieja casona, le separaban unos cuantos metros, por lo que apresuró el paso lo más que sus músculos le permitían.

Soltó un suspiro al pararse frente a la conocida entrada en ruinas. Tomó más fuertemente lo libros y cruzó la reja.

Con más cuidado del usual empujó la puerta para adentrarse en el laberíntico corredor. Estaba igual como lo recordaba: con la alfombra a medio raer, las paredes podridas, el olor polvo y a humedad. Avanzó con toda la firmeza que le permitía su estado alterado.

Música.

Una brillante melodía, melancólicamente dulce y suave, llegó hasta sus oídos. Sasuke estaba tocando. Una sonrisa nerviosa le obligó a curvar la comisura de sus labios. Despacito entreabrió la puerta y el salón tan magnífico como lo había visto en otras ocasiones le dio la bienvenida.

Con pasos demasiado inseguros ingresó en aquella habitación que tanto extrañaba, olvidándose levemente las dudas que le rondaba. La música aún nacía del lustroso piano negro, se aproximó al maravilloso instrumento y pudo vislumbrar a Sasuke.

Estaba totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba.

Los libros resbalaron de entre sus brazos del mismo modo que sus pensamientos de su cerebro.

Sasuke se veía mal, parecía muy enfermo. Las amoratadas ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto cansado, sus mejillas parecían hundidas y su palidez no era la normal, la curvatura de su siempre recta espalda le hacía ver pequeño y aunque sus dedos recorrían las blancas teclas con agilidad arrancando hermosos sonidos no parecían moverse sin producirle algún dolor. Pero lejos lo peor, fue su mirada oscura posándose sobre sus ojos.

Su mirada estaba vacía, opaca sin ese brillo característico de inteligencia y astucia; se veía triste, sufriente… atenazado por un dolor invisible e indecible.

Naruto sintió sus propias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-no llores, mi vida.- un susurro tan suave escapó de sus labios resecos que el menor no pudo reprimir un sollozo

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?.- logró decir cuando pudo recuperar su voz.

La música cesó. Y Sasuke se puso de pie de forma tan lenta que parecía que le costaba horrores.

-nada. Nada ocurre

-¿estás enfermo?.- vio que negaba con la cabeza y acercaba la mano para retirar las lágrimas adheridas a su mejilla

-por favor no llores

-dime que estás bien. Yo siento no haber venido antes, estuve dos semanas en el hospital y después no podía salir de mi casa y… te extrañé tanto.- susurró cerrando sus brazos en torno a Sasuke, sin importarle absolutamente nada el porqué había decidido ir.

-¿te sientes bien ahora?

-si, pero tu te ves tan mal… ¿estás enfermo? Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes

-por supuesto que lo sé. En lo que no tengo certeza es….- levantó con cuidado el rostro del menor para poder observarle mejor.- si tu aún confías en mí, Naruto

Continuará…

Yapa~ aquí quedamos~ las cosas seguirán pasando como si estuviéramos en el 2008 para que me sigan cuadrando todas las fechas (mushosaños xD), en fin. La cosa se complica mucho más

Muuuuchas gracias por pasarse a leer, se lo agradezco con todo mi kokoro 3 a Eri-chan, Valemadrista (por acá también xD), Felitsa 16, amante-animei, HanamiyaDaniiMikoto c: gracias por sus comentarios y porque les guste la historia c:

Y feliz cambio de año, que este año sea excelente~ c: y se cumplan todos sus propósitos, que haya mucho amor, yaoi y diversión en este año que viene c:


	9. Noveno

_Ya estamos, capítulo 9~ y las cosas se están poniendo un poco más románticas_

_**Disclaimer:**_ esta parte ya se la saben (?) Nada es mío~

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

_**Unleashed Memories**_

**Noveno **

Sorpresa era lo único que podía exteriorizar. Sentía la tibia humedad pegada a su rostro.

Nunca pensó que lo vería llorar ni lucir tan débil frente a otra persona, pero Sasuke, que siempre se mostraba tan distinguido y orgulloso, derramaba preciosas lágrimas que bajaban acariciando su piel y se posaban en las mejillas de Naruto correspondiéndole acogedoramente su abrazo.

Todo aquello había sucedido a raíz de la respuesta que había dado a la pregunta del mayor: "si, confiaría en ti aunque sólo fueses una ilusión"

Con aquella frase no solo le había respondido a Sasuke, si no que también a él mismo. Estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí porque algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que así lo hiciera ¡¿Qué importaba lo que fuese?! No quería deshacer ese abrazo aunque le dijeran que estaba aferrado al mismísimo ángel de la muerte, no tenía intenciones de dejar de perderse en esos ojos negros. No quería apartarse nunca.

Sasuke era cálido; a pesar de la extraña frialdad de su cuerpo desprendía un calor único que le envolvía hasta el alma y las lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos parecían entibiadas a fuerza de desconocidos sentimientos en su interior.

-Sasuke, dime que te pasa.- murmuró cerrando los ojos al sentir el cansado suspiro del mayor.

-no ocurre nada malo

-pero ocurre algo, dijiste que confiabas en mí…

-y lo hago

La mano, algo temblorosa, de Naruto subió lentamente hasta posarse en la cara del mayor y arrastrar las lágrimas, alejándolas de allí, pues ellas jamás debían haber estado sobre su piel.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-las personas normales lloran durante un reencuentro

"_las personas normales_" repitió Naruto en su fuero interno, sin embargo decidió retirar cualquier doble significado que le quisiera dar su cerebro.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy?.- con movimientos sutiles obligo al rubio a separarse de si. Le vio su mirada azulina preocupada y se obligó a sonreír.

-pues… .- de improviso recordó los libros que había llevado consigo que ahora estaban tirados sobre la alfombra, recordó también la masa informe que eran sus pensamientos antes de llegar allí. Apretó sus párpados y cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de hablar.- quería saber algo

-adelante, si tengo la respuesta no dudes que te ayudaré

-creo que la tienes.- posó sus ojos en la figura de Sasuke, aun con su aspecto macilento y cansado; verlo así le producía tanto dolor como el que, de seguro, sentía el otro.

-te escucho

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicar una situación que desafiaba a la lógica? Y la mirada de Sasuke, revestida con ese nuevo brillo otorgado por las lágrimas, que juraba hacer por él todo lo que estuviera a la mano ¿Por qué se sentía a sí? Tenía claro que estaba en un terreno donde las posibilidades de salir herido eran mayores que las de tener un final feliz, ahora que por fin había aceptado y tenía claro que debía buscar una respuesta en el origen de todos los hechos ¿Por qué solo quería sentarse al lado de Sasuke y preguntarle que es lo que le ocurría? La curiosidad más grande la desataba el aspecto de Sasuke, el saber porque se veía tan desmejorado y su sonrisa tan decaída.

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro, sopesando la idea de mandar muy lejos todo lo que se refiriera a lo paranormal, pero había llegado hasta esa casa con la única idea de aclarar ese punto, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se iba encontrar Sasuke; él esperaba verlo con su sonrisa perfecta, con sus modales de caballero antiguo y con su brillante conversación. Y no estaba así.

-Naruto no temas hacerme la pregunta que desees

Por una fracción de segundos vio un destello de ansiedad en los ojos negros del mayor. ¿Qué motivo habría para que se sintiese de ese modo?

Naruto se volvió para recoger los libros del suelo y los acomodó sobre el diván que tenía más cerca, de forma inconsciente acarició su cubierta y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-¿te importaría contarme que te ha pasado para que te veas así?

Sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la exhalación que pretendía esconder una risita del mayor. Puede que haya sido de puro alivio, pensó Naruto.

-estaba preocupado, eso es todo. Demasiado intranquilo y nervioso que no conseguía dormir bien, no podía alimentarme como corresponde y tan ensimismado en el piano que apenas salía a tomar algo de aire fresco

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?.- intentó controlar a su desbocado corazón cuando Sasuke pronunció esas palabras. Él estaba preocupado…

-un par de días…

-¡¿Cómo que un par de días?! Sasuke, por dios, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?.- le preguntó alterado y al instante se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado

-lo siento.- un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando las manos del mayor se posaron sobre sus hombros.- sé que estaba siendo irresponsable, pero ¿Cómo pretendías que no me preocupara si no sabía tu estado de salud?

… habrías podido llamar.- intentó por todo los medios mantener la vista clavada en el suelo, pero las manos de Sasuke le obligaron a mirarle

-sabes que me es imposible. Tampoco puedes evitar que me haya preocupado tanto por tu ausencia. Sabes que eres un amigo muy preciado par mí

-si, si lo sé.- por supuesto que sabía que era su preciado amigo y solo eso.

De pura impotencia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más: su amigo, su amigo y nada más ¡que ganas de gritarle todos esas emociones que tenía fijadas a su pecho! Pero no lo iba a hacer, iba a esperar que así como llegaron esos sentimientos se fueran, porque debían desaparecer… algún día.

-¿te sientes bien?

-si, es solo que….- se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.- que las personas normales lloran durante un reencuentro.

La leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke le hizo sonreír a él también.

-¿ya no estás enfermo?

-no, todos los doctores dijeron que estaba bien… aunque el psicólogo no quería creer que estaba bien

-¿lo estás?

-por supuesto que estoy sano ¿acaso tu también crees que estoy loco?

-veamos… .- Sasuke hizo como que pensaba la respuesta y el rubio frunció el entrecejo fingiendo molestia

-o sea que si crees que estoy mal de la azotea

-creo que estás loco por creer en fantasmas

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos en aquellas palabras: ¿Qué había querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Sabría…? ¿Se había dado cuenta de algo? Miró hacía atrás para cerciorarse de que los libros continuaban en donde los había dejado, en ellos estaba la prueba fehaciente de los motivos por los que se encontraba ahí. ¿Era acaso una cruel ironía que Sasuke preguntara eso?

-te has quedado pensando.- la mano de Sasuke moviéndose delante de sus ojos le hizo salir del pequeño trance al que había entrado.

-¿eh? ¿Quién te dijo que yo creía en fantasmas?.- hizo aquel cuestionamiento con segundas intenciones, para averiguar a que era lo que se refería el mayor

-según recuerdo, el primer día que te vi, estabas buscando fantasmas en mi casa

No pudo más que echarse a reír, no sabía si de alivio o de otra cosa

-claro, claro. Eso fue culpa de mis amigos

-entonces ¿no crees en seres del más allá?

-por supuesto que no. Está comprobado que no existen ni los fantasmas, ni los duendes ni los extraterrestres

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?.- Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano para que Naruto tomara asiento.- en este mundo siempre hay cosas que escapan a la comprensión racional de las personas

Oh, aquello era algo que tenía más que claro, no necesitaba que alguna otra persona se lo dijera, y mucho menos si era la persona cuya naturaleza ponía en duda.

-puede ser ¿te ha pasado algo así?

-al parecer no, pero creo que no es algo de lo que te puedas dar cuenta a simple vista. Tal vez si llevara un completo registro de mis acciones diarias o pusiera más atención a lo que me rodea, me daría cuenta de situaciones fuera de lo común o improbables, así que como no es algo de lo que acostumbro a hacer, no podría estar seguro

-supongo que tienes razón.- ¿a un ente extraterreno le podría suceder un evento fuera de lo común?

-¿crees tu que te ha sucedido algo sobrenatural?

-pues siempre tengo esa sensación de que hay alguien tras de mí o que cuando estoy solo me están mirando

-puede que sea tu ángel guardián y tu lo estás confundiendo con un fantasma. Ya conoces lo que está escrito, dicen que todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, pues entonces su deber es estar siempre donde nos encontremos, ¿no lo crees así?

-si lo vemos de esa forma, sí, pero de todos modos me asusta, imaginar que pueda ser el espíritu de algún muerto.- evitó mirarlo al decir eso, se sintió algo incómodo ya que de alguna forma estaba acusándole

-haz escuchado que muchas personas dicen que se debe temer a los vivos y no a los muertos. Pienso que tienen razón, ¿Qué daño podría hacerte una persona que ya ha dejado esta tierra?

-¿asustarte?

-el miedo es solo un sentimiento de los muchos que tenemos. Hay personas que les gusta sentir miedo, así mismo como hay personas que disfrutan del cariño y otros lo rechazan

-¿Por qué sabes tanto?.- resopló el rubio dándole un leve empujón al mayor.- Pareces un anciano en un cuerpo de un joven

La risa grave de Sasuke resonó en la habitación; Naruto la sintió como una especie de cobija que le abrigaba.

-una vez te mencioné que fuimos criados de diferente forma. Tú mismo me haz comentado que no tienes muy buenas relaciones con tus padres

-ya, pero eso… .- vio que el mayor le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, asintió y se quedó observándole a la espera de lo que estaba diciéndole

-si ellos no quieren acercarse a ti es porque quizás no saben como hacerlo, tu debes darle una pequeña ayuda, arrojarles un minúsculo salvavidas para que sepan que camino deben tomar. Tienes que tener en cuenta que nadie les enseñó como ser padres, nadie les dio una guía para aprender a quererte

-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que sepas más que yo?.- era similar a lo que le había dicho su madre días atrás

-debes aprender de ellos, tus padres tienen muchas más experiencias que tú y te aseguro que si un día te sentaras a hablar con ellos, te darías cuenta de que diferentes pueden ser de la imagen preconcebida que tu guardas. Tu deber como hijo es conocerlos y aprender de ellos. Aprovéchalos porque están contigo aún, cuando ya no los tengas…

-entiendo

Sasuke ya le había contado que sus padres no estaban con él, y posiblemente tuviera razón: debía hacer un esfuerzo y sentarse a conversar con sus padres e intentar conocerlos un poco. Debía poner algo de su parte para establecer comunicación y si miraba a un futuro: ¿de verdad planeaba pasar el resto de sus años alejado de sus papás? No había reparado en eso hasta ahora.

Cuando volviera a la casa tal vez hablaría con su mamá y luego con su papá.

-¿de verdad lo comprendes?

-si, además tu siempre tienes razón

-no confíes tan ciegamente en mí. Puede que ocurra algo que pueda decepcionarte en lo más profundo

-sí, puede ser. Pero por ahora está bien darte toda mi confianza.- confesó sonrojado, enterrando su vista en el tapizado del diván

-será mi tesoro entonces

El rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó y una sonrisilla boba se dibujó en sus labios, la cual trato de ocultar girando su cabeza hacia otro lado. Se sentía feliz luego de aquellas palabras, no podía negarlo, así como tampoco podía negar el leve hormigueo que le avanzaba por la espalda gracias al nerviosismo de verse descubierto.

-dije algo malo.- el tono de voz de Sasuke le sonó algo divertido y supuso que éste se había dado cuenta.

, pero… .- buscó las palabras precisas para explicar lo que quería decir sin sonar esperanzado.- es bueno escuchar algo como eso, tu sabes que hay personas que tiran a la basura la confianza que le has dado

-hay personas y personas. Yo soy de las personas que creen que la confianza es un acto de pleno cariño y compromiso con la otra mitad, así me educó mi madre. Si traicionas la confianza de alguien es el acto más bajo que puedas cometer.- se fijo en los negro ojos del otro y se dio cuenta que en ellos resplandecía una tristeza infinita, más allá de cualquier comprensión.- es como arrebatarle la vida a un ser que no tiene culpa. Abandonar la confianza y segar la vida en nombre del egoísmo es el peor pecado de todos, el monstruo que es capaz de ello merece agonizar por la eternidad

Le miró sin comprender sus palabras. ¿Sasuke habría pasado algo así? Alguien le habría dañado de esa manera o él… se veía tan abatido que no tenía ganas de interrogarle sobre ese hecho, pensaba en consolarle de un cierto modo pero no sabía como, podía herirle aun más. Sasuke no era tan fuerte como el lo creía, o, mejor dicho, era más fuerte de lo que creía, había aguantado más desdichas de las que había imaginado, cargaba con más sufrimientos a sus espaldas y él no lo había notado, le había contado toda su vida y se había victimizado con incidentes que podrían ponerse al nivel de "caseros" y que podían ser resueltos solo con una conversación, mientras que los de Sasuke, de seguro ya no tenían solución. Y si era ese fantasma que pensaba. Si era ese fantasma ¿Por qué estaba en el mundo de los vivos aun? ¿Estaría pagando alguna deuda?

"_el joven Sasuke cometió suicido al ser culpable de homicidio_"

… homicidio, Sasuke era el que había cometido un asesinato y por eso ahora estaba allí, ¿pagando por su pecado? A quien habría sido capaz de matar ¿a un amigo? ¿A su familia? Él mismo se consideraba un monstruo que debía pagar, debe estar absolutamente arrepentido de lo que hizo, entonces ya no era peligroso ¿fue alguna vez peligroso? Si una persona era capaz de atentar contra la vida de alguien más eso lo convertía de inmediato en una amenaza; pero no conocía los motivos de su decisión, probablemente la vida de sus familiares o alguien querido estaba en riesgo y no tuvo más que actuar, o…

-te has quedado pensado otra vez

-si, si… .- sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos por un segundo.- es que lo que tu dices me hace pensar mucho

- si no quieres hacerlo, olvida lo que dicho

-no, prefiero reflexionarlo. Aunque lo haré más tarde.- miró hacia todos lados buscando un reloj para ver la hora, pero como se lo esperaba el único reloj que había tenía trabada las tres y quince minutos.- esa no es la hora ¿verdad?

-no, todos los relojes están malos

-¿y todos tienen la misma hora?.- preguntó estudiando si es que Sasuke tenía alguna reacción sospechosa.

-no lo sé, si he de ser sincero no me he fijado.- dijo tan natural que no cabía ninguna deuda que no había reparado en aquello.- puede que sea así

-y eso sería un fenómeno raro.- levantó el dedo para indicar que era un punto importante

-¿aun crees que en mi casa hay fantasmas?

-no descarto la idea

-entonces ¿yo sería un fantasma?.- preguntó en tono de broma. Naruto concentró su vista justó detrás de el mayor para no verlo directamente; aquella era la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace algún tiempo ¿era realmente un fantasma? Y de nuevo venía el problema de explicarle a Sasuke sus ideas un tanto descabelladas ¿Cómo le hacía para no sonar como un demente? Claro, en el caso de que estuviera equivocado, pero si Sasuke confirmaba sus sospechas ¿Qué haría?

Difícil respuesta para esa pregunta. Hasta ahora, él mismo, se estaba tomando eso con demasiada familiaridad, como si fuese cosa de siempre y por sobre todo, estaba eso de que no tenía miedo, Sasuke no le provocaba ninguna reacción de repulsión ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

De ese modo, la pregunta era: Naruto, ¿crees tú que Sasuke es un fantasma?

-si, tu eres un fantasma.- sentenció y finalmente decidió mirarlo.- eres un fantasma porque es imposible que te guste vivir en una casa como esta y hacer cosas de viejos… a que otra clase de joven le gustaría hacer estas cosas, a menos que estuviera muerto y fuera un espectro

-eso no es razón para ser uno.- dijo intentando no curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

-pues son mis razones para que seas un fantasma.- se cruzó de brazos aparentando estar enfadado. Bien, no podía decidir si creía o no en ese momento, más bien no quería tener que llegar a resolver una duda como esa, prefería seguir ignorante.

Tal vez, en algunos días más –o meses, si Sasuke lo seguía invitando– se preocuparía de ese asunto. No era lo más apropiado, pero si quería permanecer cerca de él no era correcto estar juzgando a su gran amigo

-si es así, para mi serás un elfo

-¿Por qué un elfo?

-porque es lo que se me antoja. Si yo soy un fantasma, tú eres un elfo. Entre seres míticos nos entendemos

-¡genial!.- se encogió de hombros y aceptó ese nuevo apelativo como si nada. Miró los libros que estaban sobre el diván frente a ellos y recordó que su mamá le había dicho que lo esperaría fuera de la escuela. Ella debía estar preocupada porque no había regresado aún. Y ahora era un buen momento para intentar mejorar su relación ¿cierto?.- Sasuke, creo que será mejor que me vaya

-vaya, estar en el hospital te ha cambiado mucho

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-generalmente era yo el que decía que tan tarde se te hacía

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan perfecto para él?

-bueno, creo que he madurado. Y si quiero arreglar mi trato con mis papás, debo empezar desde ya, ¿no lo crees?

-por supuesto, estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido reparar esa brecha que hay entre ustedes.- se puso de pie y ayudo a levantarse al menor.- y también estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido volver a verme

Sin poderlo evitar, Naruto lo envolvió con sus brazos, siendo correspondido al instante por el mayor. Lo bueno de eso, es que si eran amigos no había problemas con los abrazos, aunque a sus otros amigos, Rakuen, Takeru o Kiara, nunca los había abrazado

-también estoy feliz de volver a verte.- y fue sincero, de entre todas las cosas que rondaban su cabeza, decir aquello fue como restarle un peso de encima. Estaba feliz de verlo otra vez y no había forma de negarlo.

-¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo otra vez?.- se alejó instantáneamente de él.

-ah pues, no sé. Tengo que hacer tareas y me quedan unos exámenes por dar. Y tal vez traiga a Sasuke Junior un día de estos

-¿Quién es Sasuke Junior?.- preguntó extrañado el mayor

-es mi gato, se llama solo Sasuke, pero para diferenciarlo de ti, creo que le pondré Junior

-¿le diste mi nombre a tu mascota?

-¿hay algo de malo en eso?

-una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta.- le indicó y Naruto rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio

-lo siento, y si, le di tu nombre a mi gato. ¿Es malo eso?

-si no lo has hecho con mala intención, no hay maldad, pero ¿Por qué mi nombre?

-ah, eso fue por… .- ¿le decía que era una estúpida forma de poder nombrarlo en su hogar sin levantar sospechas? Eso sonaba tan patético.- porque me gusta tu nombre, y es corto. ¿No te molesta?

-no, claro que no

-gracias.-sonrió ampliamente y dudó un momento en si abrazarlo o no, decidió que no: demasiados abrazos en un solo día era sospechoso, por mucho que no se hayan visto hace tiempo.- bien, será mejor irme y acabar mis tareas.- tomó los libros ocultando sus títulos contra su pecho.-nos vemos pronto, intentaré venir lo antes posible… y eso

-te acompaño a la puerta.

Asintió y se ubicó al lado de Sasuke. Caminaron juntos hasta la salida sin decirse nada, al mayor parecía agradarle ese silencio mientras que Naruto no sabía muy bien que debía decir por su impetuosa visita y rápida ida ¿Por qué una conversación con Sasuke le hacía tan bien? Solo con ese par de minutos podría llevar la sonrisa para el resto de la semana y podría enfrentar a su madre enojada por haberse escapado.

Se detuvieron frente a la reja y el menor quedó asombrado con todo lo que había en el antejardín: era un espectáculo maravilloso de colores, formas y perfumes; todo en tan perfecto orden que parecía sacado de algún libro de cuentos, incluso le parecía que le cielo estaba más azul y el sol más brillante.

Sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó hasta ese último pensamiento: ¿el cielo más azul? ¿El sol más brillante? ¿acaso estaba volviéndose estúpido? ¿O…? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar las ideas extrañas y rosas que estaban llegando a su cabeza, si les hacía caso la situación podría ponerse más peligrosa.

-hasta pronto.- hizo una seña con su mano desocupada, horriblemente nervioso

-hasta luego, Naruto

-er… si.- el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó y salió corriendo, seguro de que Sasuke ahora se estaría preguntando que le había pasado. No quiso mirar atrás para averiguarlo.

Mientras corría de vuelta al colegio no pudo dejar de volver a sus pensamientos anteriores, esos que decían que sus sentimientos habían pasado una barrera más. Esos que le estaban gritando en su cabeza que el "gustar" de Sasuke ya iba más allá de la estima y la sobrestima ¿desde cuando se fijaba que el sol estaba más brillante? Era algo completamente estúpido pero su corazón ya había intentado saltar del pecho cada vez que lo veía y en su interior gritaba como una chica histérica por cada abrazo. Lo que creía sobreestima era algo más, más allá de que era él único que lo comprendía y por sobre el hecho de que quizás era un espectro…

Detuvo su carrera de a poco. No podía permitirse quererlo, Sasuke era algo que no pertenecía a este mundo; sin embargo, esas son situaciones que no se pueden controlar. Lo quería desde que lo vio y había intentado bajarle el perfil clasificándolo como sobrestima, aunque le hería que Sasuke lo tratara como su amigo. Golpeó un árbol cercano con su puño para no hacerlo en si mismo.

Retomó su trote para las últimas cuadras pensando una excusa que presentarle a su madre.

xXx

-¿de verdad tiene bodega?

-mamá, claro, ¿Dónde creen que guardan todos los libros? Además estos se están desarmando solos

-deberían cuidarlos más

Naruto se encontraba en el asiento trasera del automóvil familiar para devolverse a su casa. Le había dicho a su madre que tuvo que ayudar a la bibliotecaria a buscar los libros en una bodega –ficticia, por supuesto– y que de ahí la demora de más de tres horas. También su mamá se había disculpado por ir a dar una vuelta mientras él estaba dentro de la escuela, porque se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

Durante el viaje Naruto decidió poner en práctica lo que le había dicho Sasuke: le preguntó a su mamá cosas de cuando era joven y ésta de lo más sorprendida le contó todo lo que su hijo quisiera saber. El menor se sorprendió bastante con los relatos de su madre (jamás se habría imaginado que cuando joven se había fugado de su hogar para que sus padres le dejaran estudiar lo que de verdad quería o que conoció a su padre durante una protesta a favor de los derechos de los animales), siempre había tenido la misma imagen de ella y ahora podría modificarla si pudiera comprender su comportamiento cuando él era pequeño.

-ah, hijo, una vez tu abuelo me sacó todo el cabello de mi cabeza porque se me ocurrió teñirme el cabello verde, imagínate el escándalo que armaron por eso

Riendo de buena gana se bajaron del coche, al entrar su padre lo miró extrañado

-¿que les pasó?.- preguntó mirándolos alternadamente

-le estaba contando a Naruto cuando mi papá me dejó calva

-y lo peor de todo, hijo.- su padre se acercó para recibirle los libros y dejarlos sobre la mesa.- fue que anduvo con gorros de lana por cerca de dos años esperando que le creciera algo de cabello.

Su papá se estaba riendo y no era el mismo sonido que hacía cuando veía esos tontos programas de comedia, sonaba completamente diferente e incluso se veía más joven.

Esbozó su sonrisa más grande: Sasuke tenía razón, debía dar un poquito más de sí para conocer a sus verdaderos padres.

Conversar con Sasuke siempre le hacía bien.

Continuará~

Ya estamos, Naru admite y no lo que siente por Sasuke, es un pequeño confundido, no sabe que creer :c compréndanlo.

En fin, gracias por pasar a leer c: por seguir, favear y por dejar reviews~ muchas gracias, moei, Eri-chan, Felitsa16 y amante-animei, espero que este capítulo les guste y les siga causando curiosidad y sigan preguntando hacia dónde va todo esto, mucho cariño chicas 3

Notas algo cortitas, porque estoy corta de tiempo :c –huye en velocidad-


End file.
